Fact, I Love Her
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Foxxay, Bananun, Hotgomery. Prompts taken from my tumblr and fanfiction accounts. Rating goes by chapter and will be labeled. Send me prompts, get crazy!
1. Christmas

**Anon asked: Cordelia and Misty celebrate the Christmas Holiday- Rated K**

Cordelia Goode bent down to pick up the remaining wads of wrapping paper, sighing. Although Christmas was a joyous time for her and the entirety of the coven, she couldn't say that she enjoyed the cleaning up part of the festivities. She could hear the girls who'd remained for the holidays celebrating in the kitchen, most likely enjoying one of Kyle's hot cocoas, and she hoped from where she was they'd leave some for their Supreme.

A ringed hand reached for the same sparkly green paper, and Cordelia looked up into Misty Day's face, her lover's face, a twinkle in the girl's blue eyes.

"Hey." The swamp witch breathed. "I thought ya might need help, and I brought ya somethin'." She held up Cordelia's favorite mug, steam rising from the top.

"You're an angel." The Supreme smiled softly, reaching for the cup.

"How'd you know?"

"It's a tradition, in'it?" Misty grinned. "And I could hear ya think from the kitchen. 'm suprised the others didn't hear ya." The necromancer took a few steps back to lean on the couch, her fingers deftly working at the wrapping paper in her hands, turning it to shreds. "It was a nice Christmas."

Cordelia looked up, smiling. "Yeah? You enjoyed it?"

"Of course I did, Delia." Misty nodded, blushing. "But I have one more present ta add ta your pile."

"Misty, you didn't have to." The Supreme scolded softly. The cajun queen had spoiled her so much already this holiday season, between the picnics and the jewelry and the stolen kisses.

"I don't wanna hear it." The frizzy blonde shook her head. "Come on."She stood up straight and held out her hand for the Supreme to grab onto. Cordelia sighed, defeated, and let herself be led through the mansion and into the greenhouse (their greenhouse), the students' echoes of laughter dying as they made their way farther and farther down the hallways.

"Ya ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Stay here." Misty pushed Cordelia softly against the island and held up a finger. She moved to the darkest corner of the greenhouse and started rustling around.

"Misty, this isn't an animal, is it?" The Supreme asked, worried. They had enough cats to repopulate a small island, and she hadn't quite forgiven the swamp witch for hiding an alligator in their toilet that one time.

"No."

Cordelia breathed out. Misty stood and turned around, hiding something behind her back. She came to stand in front of her girlfriend, a huge grin on her face.

"I love you." She said quietly, as if afraid to break the mood.

"I love you too, Misty Day."

"I worked hard on them, they're a new strand, I think. Myrtle said they were, anyway."

"Are you going to show me?"

"Oh, yeah." The swamp witch smiled nervously, and pulled her present out. She was holding a bouquet of roses, and Cordelia's face lit up, her dark eyes shining. Her hand reached out to stroke the petals.

"How did you get the lavender to melt into pink?" She asked softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Misty only grinned back. "Purple is enchantment. Dark pink appreciation and light pink…Light pink is admiration, isn't it?"

The necromancer nodded, her throat tight.

"One, two, three…" Cordelia became quiet as she counted each flower. She screwed her eyes tight in thought. "Eleven. You're the one that is most important in my life. Oh Misty."

"You're my tribe, Delia. Merry Christmas." The swamp witch blushed. "I'm havin' them named _Rosa Cordelia_, if ya don't object."

She opened her mouth to ramble some more, but the Supreme kissed her thoughts away.

**Send me prompts here, or at thewingedoctopus on tumblr!**


	2. Guidin' Star

**Anon asked: Here's a prompt. Misty wants to propose to Cordelia, but everything goes absolutely wrong.**

_I hope this satisfies! 'Everything' was a little big, so I went with fluffier than I had intended to in the first place…_

"Are you quite sure about this?" Zoe asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Misty assured her, nodding so violently her hair bounced repeatedly. "The swamp's the best place. We'll be alone an' we can relax. Hell, I'll be relaxed. An' the stars will be out, which will be perfect for the speech I made."

"Because if you're not sure, it will go just as well here." The young witch continued, her frown deepening. "It rained a lot last week, and the swamp could be-"

"Zoe, I know my swamp." Misty grinned. "Everythin'll be fine." She turned to the sound of heels clacking down the grand staircase, and both girls smiled widely at Cordelia. The Supreme had decided on a white sundress for her and Misty's night out in the swamp, her wide brimmed hat in her hands.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling. Misty nodded feverishly.

Cordelia led the way out, their supplies already in the trunk of her car. The swamp witch turned and winked at Zoe, tapping her pocket knowingly.

The ride over was quiet save for the Stevie Nicks tape playing in the background, acting on its own accord, but Misty was too excited to sing along. She was trying to contain her endless fidgeting, which amused Cordelia to no end. The swamp witch was, after all, not known for sitting still. The Supreme parked at the edge of the forest as the sun began to set, and peered into the foliage.

"It looks rather wet."

"It's fine." Misty said quickly, opening her door. Cordelia shrugged and followed her.

As the older witch had mentioned, the ground was soaked, and their shoes sunk deep into the mud.

"I'm about to ruin my-" Misty turned as Cordelia let out a yelp and slipped onto her back, splattering mud all over herself.

"Delia!" Misty rushed over and sat her lover up, checking for injuries. "Are ya alright?" The Supreme blinked a few times and finally nodded. The swamp witch pulled Cordelia up onto her feet. "You're covered, oh Delia…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

"I'm fine." The blonde answered. "Let's just get to the shack. If I have to stand around in my underwear, fine." She didn't smile.

It took longer than it usually did to reach Misty's hut with Cordelia's dress riding up and their feet getting stuck every few steps, but when they did, it was a sight for sore eyes. And when Misty turned around to face her Supreme, so was she.

"Ah, Delia?"

"What?"

"Are ya allergic to somethin'?" Cordelia looked down at herself, and gasped out. "God damnit!" She was covered from head to toe in an angry red rash, and as fate would have it, she started to itch as soon as she noticed it.

"Lemme get ya inside."

"You don't have running water." Cordelia sighed. "And I didn't bring calamine lotion. I hate poison ivy." She scratched at her arm and pushed past Misty into the shack. The swamp witch followed her in and held out her arms. "Don't touch!" The Supreme stepped back, holding her hands up. Misty looked on, pained. Her plan was not going well at all. She briefly considered using Delia's phone to call Zoe, but decided against it as the Supreme sat down on the bed, back against the wall.

"I guess, uh, we're not eatin' outside tonight."

"You guessed right."

Misty bit her lip and sat down at the edge of the mattress, as far away from her girlfriend as possible. Tears welled into her eyes.

"Oh Misty, don't get upset." Cordelia begged from the corner. "There'll be other weekends."

"But the stars!" Misty cried out.

"Stars?"

The swamp witch turned to face her. "I wanted it to be special for ya-" "

Why are you talking about stars?"

"You're my guidin' star, Delia." The necromancer wiped at her tears with the end of her shawl. "The stars were supposed to be out an' I had a whole speech an' I was actually ready this time, I wasn't nervous or anythin'. I was gonna propose to ya."

Cordelia stared at her, fingers scratching at her arm.

"You were going to what?"

Misty glanced over, alarmed. "I mean-"

"Misty."

"I love you." The swamp witch blurted. She pulled out a ring with shaking fingers. "Marry me."

"Is that a question or a statement?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Because I'll agree to both."


	3. Orpheus

**Hotgomery Fanfiction - Orpheus**

**Anon asked: So can you make a Hotgomery where Billie falls in love with Nora and basically moves heaven and earth to make her alive again and they live oh so happily ever after?**

"I don't like you."

The little boy looked up from his toys, a sad look in his eyes.

"Why not? I'm adorable."

"Cut it out."

Michael's lips curved up into a smile, and he threw one of his building blocks at Billie Dean Howard's leg.

"I don't like you." The blonde repeated. "But I want to cut a deal with you."

"Can you pay me in Legos?"

"Stop that." Billie hissed.

"What do you want, you old hag?" The five year old stood and grimaced at the medium. He turned his back to her and reached for a crayon.

"I need you to cut the shit out for a minute. I don't want to talk to Michael."

The blond boy turned back around, a red glint in his eyes and a sadistic smile on his face. His voice was gritty. "Talk."

Slightly taken aback by his sudden change, Billie Dean sat straighter, mulling over her words. "I need you to let a soul out of Murder House."

"Ha." He sauntered over to his rocking chair and crossed his legs. "And which soul would that be? Shall I guess?"

Billie looked away.

"Would it be Nora Montgomery? The doctor's estranged wife with the bullet wound and the missing nipple?" He barked out a laugh. "I may not be a jumped up Craig's List medium, but even I can tell crazy Billie has got the hots for dear old, dead, Nora."

"Don't call me that."

"What, crazy Billie?" He asked, feigning innocence. "All the other kids did, why shouldn't I?" She opened her mouth to snap back, but he cut her off. "You mentioned a deal. Do you know how much this will cost you? Do you have any idea?"

"I'm willing to give quite a lot for this."

"You're in love." It wasn't a question. "Hopelessly in love with a dead woman. A woman out of her own century. This can't end well."

"Your terms. I'd like them, please." Billie replied harshly.

"I have them, but you're not gonna like them." The five year old shrugged. "You'll have to go fetch her, first of all."

"Fetch her?"

"Her soul, it's down there somewhere." He waved at the floor in symbolism. He faked his best lisp. "Do you know of Orpheus? Of his wife?"

Billie stiffened. "Of course."

"Same rules apply here. You can't look back, or you'll lose her forever." He smiled. "To something more sinister than Murder House."

"And your second term?" "Ah." He sat up straight, his golden hair shining in the sunlight. He looked so innocent, if you ignored the tint of his eyes and the malicious curve of his lips. "Mama and I tend to leave gifts at the house."

"I've noticed." She replied. Every time she stepped into the Montgomery's foyer, she was accosted by so many new souls it physically made her ill. No place was made to hold so many, and yet there it was. "Not well wrapped, might I add. Your neighbors are complaining of dead rodents." She reached for a cigarette with shaking fingers, dreading the worst. "What of it?"

"Be my ferry."

"Excuse me?"

"I let Nora's soul free, you follow the rules, and you both live happily ever after," He enunciated. "as long as you agree to be my ferry. Mama doesn't like the house being as crowded as it is. They're technically just wayward spirits, they don't take corporal bodies like our ghostly friends do, but they still bother her, especially around Halloween. I need you to ferry the spirits out of the lawn."

"Like weeds."

He grinned.

"You could just stop killing, you know." She dragged on her cigarette.

"Where's the fun in that?" He pouted. "This is one hell of deal, if I may say so."

"And you'd leave us alone afterwards?" "

Scout's honor." He held up his hand.

"You're quite smart for a five year old."

"I like to think so." He gave her a gap toothed smile. "Papa's real proud of me."

"He would be." _The sicko_.

The boy hopped out of his chair and brought his attention back to his building blocks, picking up the one he'd thrown at Billie. He spoke to her but kept his eyes trained on the bright colors. "The question now is, how much do you love her?"

Ice blue eyes met dark brown.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"You're quite sure of yourself?"

"Nora. Trust me." Billie Dean stood outside of Murder House's gate, her hand held out for the blonde socialite to grab onto. Nora stood on the walkway inside the property. She brought her fingers up to meet Billie's, but retracted them almost as quickly.

"I'm not sure." She shook her head. "I'm afraid that if I step out, I'll end up back in the kitchen." She grimaced. God she hated that kitchen. "I don't understand why you're so insistent on this."

"Nora," Billie was close to losing her patience with the ghost. "I've gone through a lot in the past week and I'd like you to _step out now_." The socialite looked her up and down, confusion evident on her face. She nodded.

Nora took Billie's hand firmly in hers and walked the short distance to the living's side. To her surprise, and to the medium's enchantment, she didn't disappear, she didn't feel physical pain. In fact, she was breathing again. Sweet, fresh, air that filled her lungs and left when she exhaled. Tears welled in her eyes. "Billie."

The platinum blonde embraced Nora in her arms, feeling true warmth radiating off the other's skin for the first time since they'd met. Nora's tears stained her shirt, but she didn't give a damn. She placed rapid kisses down the former prisoner's cheek reaching her lips and placing a languid kiss there. Nora responded in kind, her hands reaching up to grasp onto Billie's shoulders in a bone breaking grip, determined to never let this feeling go. They parted for air, their foreheads resting on one another's, Billie's hands clasped on Nora's hips, afraid she'd disappear.

"Let's go home." She breathed out, looking into the socialite's blue-green eyes. Nora nodded and took her hand in hers once more, their fingers intertwining. She tugged the medium to the car, both fascinated by the machinery and eager to start their new life together.

"Do start this contraption!" Nora squealed from the passenger side. She suddenly frowned, worried. "You don't own a 'pasta arm', do you?" Billie laughed and opened the car door for her and watched the blonde get in, eyes wide in wonder.

"Put your seatbelt on, darling." She began to close the door, but Nora grabbed her arm.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too." Billie kissed her and managed to close the door on a quickly deepening kiss. She rounded the car.

The medium glanced back at all the lost souls calling to her from the lawn and grimaced. "I'll be back." She promised in a whisper.

**Send me prompts in PMs or at thewingedoctopus on tumblr! I love you all!**


	4. All the Way to the Top

**Foxxay Fanfiction - At the Way to the Top (rated K)**

**Anon asked: Foxxay first date**

"Ya always have great ideas, Delia, but this one beats them all." Misty Day gushed from her seat across Cordelia. She held the Supreme's hand in hers on the table separating them, the candles at the edge illuminating them both in a soft glow.

Cordelia looked around at their surroundings and grinned. "I agree." The Supreme had been planning her and the swamp witch's first date for almost two weeks, trying to make it as immaculate as she possibly could. Quite a few checklists had gone into making this night formidable.

She'd been able to book one of the nicest seafood restaurants in New Orleans with the aid of Queenie's forceful personality and promises to refund Zoe's broken piggy bank. For herself she'd found a bordeaux dress to match her black pumps, but when she'd asked Misty to dress nice, she hadn't expected_ this_ level of nice. The swamp witch had found a beautiful champagne dress that showed off her powerful musculature, and of course, it went perfectly well with her black shawl. Cordelia guessed she had Madison to thank too.

"Ya really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me, ya know." Misty blushed.

"You are so worth it, Misty, don't ever think you aren't." Cordelia shook her head, squeezing the younger witch's fingers tightly in hers. She smiled sheepishly. "I just have to find a way to show up our first date."

"At this rate, our weddin'll be at the top of the Eiffel Tower." The swamp witch giggled.

Cordelia grinned. "Wedding?"

"Oh god." Misty sobered and retracted her hand from Cordelia's to wring her fingers together. "I-I didn't mean that-I didn't mean to say that- oh god." She repeated.

Cordelia suddenly stood up and picked up her chair, Misty watching her in disbelief. The Supreme ignored the looks the other patrons gave her as she set it as close to the swamp witch's seat as possible. She sat down and placed a chaste kiss upon the other girl's lips.

"The Eiffel Tower it is."


	5. Not My Hell

**Misty/Mary Eunice Fanfiction - Not My Hell**

**Anon asked: Misty Day meets possessed Mary Eunice in hell.**

**Rated T for swearing. **

She'd been here so long, she'd taken to wandering around the school's halls. Time here didn't run as it did where she came from, and yet it always caught up to her, always brought her back to the biology classroom. In the beginning, her memory couldn't last longer than a minute or two, the frog before her made sure of that. But now, now she could take walks and remember colors she'd seen on the walls. Sometimes she remembered sounds, her own footsteps in the empty hallways or her breathing. Calm or erratic, it depended on how long ago she'd slit the poor animal.

Her tears had barely dried on her face and the man had barely walked away that she brought her hands up again over the dead frog to reanimate it, but she paused. How long had it been since she'd left through the door? One cycle? Two? Ten? It took all her strength in these moments to tear her gaze away from the poor, lifeless creature in front of her. The other kids didn't pay attention to her when she left, not anymore. They had grown accustomed to her, as she had them. She fancied she knew their names.

The door gave way to her easily, and she crossed the threshold almost cautiously. She knew she'd walked this path before, and yet she remembered nothing of it. Almost nothing. The blue poster across from her seemed familiar. She walked. She arrived in front of a door, it's window blacked out. She knew of such doors, they were other classrooms, echoes of her former life. She pressed her ear to it and concentrated on ignoring her breathing, but heard nothing from the other side. She so wanted to hear something. Anything.

"Anything?" She jumped in fright and twirled around, crashing her back to the wall, her chest heaving. A blonde woman watched her from the corner, her eyes shifting between gold and blue as she watched the frog killer from afar. The woman's outfit was the weirdest to her, it was a nun's habit, something she never thought she'd see down here.

"You're Misty Day." The woman said. She didn't respond. The nun raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile at the girl. "You can tell me, I know you are."

"Who are ya?" Misty replied, tugging her shawl closed around her. Her own voice sounded hoarse, awkward. She hadn't spoken in so long. "

You can call me..." The nun trailed off, and looked herself up and down. "Mary Eunice, I suppose."

"Would that be Sister Mary Eunice? Are ya ordained?"

"Something like that." Mary Eunice smiled. It looked more mischievous than anything to the swamp witch.

"Why are ya here?" Misty asked quietly, looking away.

"I'm just visiting."

"Is this place yours?" "

It's not _the_ hell, it's_ your_ hell." The nun scoffed. "I have no power on this realm, it doesn't belong to me. No, it belongs to a jumped up druggie." She took a few steps closer to the cajun queen and cocked her hip to the side. "What are you in here for, anyway?"

"I, I don't know." Misty frowned and shrunk in on herself.

"Yes you do." Mary Eunice snapped. "What are you in here for? Think." The swamp witch did, she racked her brains and she could swear she felt a headache coming on.

"The Seven Wonders." Misty breathed out. She brought a hand to her brow, her frown deepening. "Somethin', somethin' about Seven Wonders."

"You're a witch." The nun grinned. "You failed Descendum." "Descendum, yes." Misty nodded. "I failed Descendum an' I failed the coven." She looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "I failed Delia."

"Delia?" Mary Eunice echoed. She took another step forward and looked deep into Misty's green-blue eyes. "Who's Delia?"

"I'm not sure. But I failed her."

The nun tssked at her, annoyed. "It's all in there and you won't access it. This is pathetic." She looked around, frowning. "Where's the nearest sex hell, do you think?"

"I, I think I loved her."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Mary Eunice rolled her eyes. "Do you know where the exit is? No, you wouldn't. I have to do everything around here myself, don't I?" She started to walk away, muttering to herself. "How does that druggie do it? It's a fucking labyrinth in here." Misty Day rushed to the nun's side and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ya need to help me get out of here!" Mary Eunice pushed her off and against the opposing wall with a flick of her wrist. She got into Misty's face.

"Don't touch me, bayou trash." The blonde hissed, her eyes turning a violent shade of yellow. "You got yourself here. You fucked up."

The swamp witch sniffed, struggling to contain her tears. "If this isn't your realm, what are ya doin' here?" She asked, hugging herself. "Why can't ya help me?"

The nun smirked. "I take joy in the fact that you're here. I take joy in your pain. In your pain and your sins."

"Sins?" Misty echoed, her lower lip trembling, the tears threatening to spill once more. "What are ya, some religious nut?"

"I'm the devil."

"Bullshit." But the swamp witch didn't believe her own words. The woman standing before her was evil, she could sense the vibes flowing from her in dark waves. "An' I don't have any sins."

"Are you kidding me? You're a witch."

"Many are." Misty raised her chin defiantly.

Mary Eunice continued. "And there's that matter of Cordelia..." She trailed off with a smile.

"Delia? What of her?" The necromancer struggled to remember.

"Did you think she would love you back?"

"Stop it. She loved me."

"Did she?" The demon's smile grew. "You're still here, aren't you? What kind of Supreme doesn't bring back her girlfriend?"

"S-Supreme?" Misty shrunk. "Delia is...Supreme?"

Mary Eunice ignored her. "Though with all the new girls at the academy, she's got quite a pack to choose from. I wonder who the lucky lesbian is."

"She wouldn't do that." _Would she_? The swamp witch couldn't quite grasp the face that accompanied the name, couldn't grasp the emotions and couldn't grasp her personality. _Would she_? "An' I wasn't her girlfriend." She blushed deep to her roots.

The nun looked her up and down with pity. "I know, poor soul. You wanted to jump her but you couldn't, could you? She was blind, and then she wasn't but her husband was around. And then he got himself killed, but it was too soon, wasn't it? Her heart was broken and you didn't want to mess with that, didn't want to rush it." She shook her head, almost as if she was sad for the girl. "She took out her eyes for you and all you repaid her with was failure."

Misty sank to the ground.

"Yeah," Mary Eunice breathed out, almost proud of herself. "You fucked up bad."

"I didn't want to take the test." The frizzy blonde whispered. "I told them an' they didn't listen to me."

"Your tribe repaid you by sending you to your death."

"I just wanted to live in my swamp."

"They ran you out of there, didn't they? If Zoe hadn't called to you, you'd have lived in that bayou by yourself, listening to Stevie, and you'd be alive." The nun nodded. "That's the problem with life. You truly learn from your mistakes after you die, but you can't go back in time." She shrugged. "I personally enjoy it, watching people flounder in sex and violence is quite the show."

"I want-I want to go home."

"What home?" Mary Eunice asked, looking down at the heap that was Misty Day. "Your home burnt you. Your home betrayed you. Your home sent you here." She knelt down and took the girl's chin in her hands, jutting her face upwards harshly. "This is your home now." She let go.

"Why are ya so mean?" Misty asked quietly.

"Why do you think?" The sister snapped back. "I got pushed off a balcony by a priest and betrayed by this weak body. Wouldn't you be angry? Whatever possessed me to take Mary Eunice McKee, I'll never know. I should have taken Thredson." She threw her arms out. "And now I can't go back! Fucking dark angels!"

"But can't ya help me?" The sister turned back around to stare at the swamp witch incredously. "What are you, a parrot?"

"I don't understand." Misty shook her head, supressing a sob. "Who are ya? Where am I?"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Mary Eunice picked the witch off the floor and held her up. The girl was heavier than she looked (Probably all the layers, the demon mused).

"Come on."

"Where are ya taking me?"

"Your cycle's over, time to go back. You have a frog to kill."

Misty whipped her head and around and shook it furiously. "No, no I would never."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you." The nun grumbled. She led the girl down the hallway from where she'd come and paused by the biology room's door. "In you go."

"What?"

"Go." Mary Eunice pushed her towards the door. "You're needed in there. I'd rather not have a crack addict on my case because you missed your appointment."

"Will I see ya again?" Misty asked, her hand on the doorknob, a soft frown on her face.

"Yes." The sister nodded. "You just never remember."


	6. Wrapping Paper

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Wrapping Paper**

******supremesarahpaulson's prompt: AU: It's Misty's birthday and every girl has a little present for her. ( I expect you to come up with something cute! and I want some foxxay in there!)**

******Rated K (There's ONE swear word)**

"Ya really didn't have to." Misty Day blushed deep to her roots, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Shh, don't talk like that." Zoe whispered back, leading the swamp witch through Miss Robichaux's halls. "You're not supposed to know about this. If Queenie finds out I let the secret out, she'll have my skin for sure."

Misty giggled. "I know nothing, scout's honor." The younger witch smiled shakily and they paused by the grand salon's closed doors. It was strangely quiet behind them.

Zoe cleared her throat. "Okay, walk in there and act like you didn't know this was coming." The necromancer's smile widened and she nodded. Her ringed hand twisted the doorknob and she walked in, Zoe trailing behind her.

"Surprise!"

Misty was suddenly accosted with ribbons and glitter and confetti, the entirety of the school crammed behind couches and chairs jumping out to surprise her. She laughed, her hands reaching out to catch the falling paper. "Guys! What's this for?" She asked innocently, studying each student's face. They all turned to face their Supreme who'd hidden by the chimney.

"Happy birthday Misty." Cordelia smiled brightly, enveloping her lover in a tight hug.

It didn't take long for the party to be underway. Kyle had baked a delicious three tiered cake (he'd brushed off Misty's compliments with a blush), and Queenie had decorated the entire room in green and yellow balloons. Stevie played in the background, an addition that Madison, of all people, had suggested between two puffs of her cigarette during a secret meeting. And Nan had already promised the birthday girl that she'd love _all_ her presents.

"How old are you turning, Miss Day?" One of the younger girls asked, looking up at the woman with bright eyes.

"A lady never tells, Theresa." Cordelia chided.

"Exactly, so how old are you turning, Miss Day?" Madison echoed, blinking sweetly. The Supreme rolled her eyes but Misty just grinned.

"Presents!" Kyle yelled out. He uncovered one of the tables by the windows and Misty gasped out at the sheer number of packages waiting to be unwrapped. She hid in Cordelia's shoulder as her emotions took the best of her, but was quickly pulled to the table by the younger girls.

Every student had contributed into making birthday cards, and the cajun queen insisted on reading through every single one of them and giving a hug to the witch it had come from. A lot of the youngest had made theirs with crayons and their mediocre handwriting, but she cherished them as much as the older girls' more enunciated cards.

The first present she opened was the one that intrigued her the most. It was small, portable, and hastily covered in newspapers. She knew it was Kyle's the moment she picked it up, his face turned bright red as he went to hide behind Zoe.

"I never properly apologized..." He began. "It took me a while to put it back together." He twisted his fingers together as she unwrapped it, worry on his boyish face. She squealed and flung herself at him.

"My tape player!" She hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

The next one was an envelope with her name written on it in gold. The handwriting was distinctively Madison's.

"Fleetwood Mac concert tickets?" Cordelia blurted out. She'd been leaning over Misty's shoulder. "How in the blazes did you do that?"

"I pulled a few strings. And mind you, it's a_ private_ concert." The actress smirked. She too received an embrace from the swamp witch.

Zoe's present was smaller and handmade. She'd managed to make little alligator earrings out of clay, and to Misty's clamor, they looked lifelike. Queenie and Nan had pitched in together to make her a scrapbook with all the pictures the coven had taken together, and they'd left quite a lot of pages blank for the future.

The party lasted well into the night, but once Theresa fell asleep in the punch bowl line, Cordelia called an end to the festivities, asking all the girls to bed. By the end, only the Supreme and the birthday girl remained.

Misty sat down heavily into one of the leather armchairs. "Lord."

"Did you have a good birthday?" Cordelia smiled, looking down at her, wrapping paper under her arm.

"Yes. Yes, it was amazin'. I love ya all so much." Misty felt her eyes tear up. "I love ya."

The Supreme bent down to give her a kiss, but was interrupted by the cajun queen's sudden yawn.

She laughed. "Tired?"

"Yeah." The swamp witch nodded warily. "I'm spent."

The older witch kneeled down in front of her, pouting. "You sure? Maybe I should just get you to bed." She bit her lower lip.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked, suddenly alert.

"I haven't given you your present yet." Cordelia breathed out, her dark eyes bright.

Misty's throat was suddenly dry. "No, ya haven't."

"It may or may not involve your favorite lace underwear." Misty's fingers went to Cordelia's shirt in a flash. She tugged the Supreme's sleeve sideways, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the bright red lace bra.

"Holy shit, Delia."

Cordelia stood up and leaned heavily on the chair, her mouth to the swamp witch's ear. "The actual present is upstairs." She took a few steps backwards and headed for the doors, hips swaying seductively. "Come unwrap me."

**Send me prompts!**


	7. Bonus

**Hotgomery Fanfiction - Bonus**

**Anon asked: Could you write a Hotgomery fic where Billie not only brings Nora back to life but also Thaddeus? And they become the cutest little family?**

**Rated K**

"Are you quite sure about this?" Nora Montgomery bit her lower lip, a frown overtaking her features. She held onto one of her baby's outfits tightly in her hands, wringing it slightly in her state of anxiety.

"Yes." Billie Dean replied softly, laying her hand over the socialite's. "Did you get what I asked you to get?"

The ghost nodded. "It was his favorite. Or, at least, I liked it on him." She held out one of Thaddeus's old gowns. The accompanying bonnet lay in her lap. She frowned. "And this will, this will bring him back to me?"

"This will, yes. He'll be yours again, Nora." Billie nodded. "And you'll be able to walk out of this house with him, he'll be able to grow up."

"That's all I ever wanted." Nora admitted, biting her bottom lip in worry. "Getting out of here is an added bonus." She looked up into Billie's dark eyes. "_You're_ an added bonus." She leaned forward to kiss the medium sweetly on the lips.

While time meant nothing to Nora anymore, it felt like her and Billie had been together for all eternity, when in reality it'd been a slow burn spanning a handful of months. With the medium, she finally felt alive, more so than when her heart had beaten oh so long ago.

"If this doesn't work-" Billie began.

Nora shushed her. "If this doesn't work, then it doesn't work. I love you, Billie Dean Howard."

The medium nodded.

And it did work. Billie had researched the topic for so long, losing countless hours of sleep over Nora's happiness and Thaddeus's revival, it had all paid off. What she thought would take unusually long only took a few precious minutes. One minute the monster that Thaddeus had become thrashed around the basement, fighting them, the next he was calm and young again. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair a light blonde. He was so small and fragile, sitting there on the cold cement floor.

"Is-Is-?"

Billie walked past Nora and picked up the young child, who smiled at her before blowing bubbles out of his nose. The medium laughed, and looked back at Nora. "Do you have any tissues?" The taller woman was on them both in a heartbeat, hugging the boy to her chest and kissing him endlessly on the top of his little head.

Billie took a step back and smiled softly, hugging herself.

"Thaddeus." Nora whispered, and looked up into Billie's eyes. "This is Billie Dean." The baby grinned at the medium toothily. "And she's been able to get us out of here, we're walking away together, yeah?"

The ghost took Billie's hand in hers and led the three of them up the stairs and onto the house's lawn. She squared her jaw at the property's gate, reaffirmed her hold on her child, and walked to the sidewalk, Billie watching with baited breath. She made it through, like the medium had promised she would.

Nora called her over excitedly, Thaddeus joining in with happy squeals. She bounced him up and down as she danced to the music in her head, and Billie couldn't help the silly grin on her face. The taller blonde suddenly sobered.

"I have something to ask you." She said quietly, looking into Billie's dark eyes. Her fingers played with Thaddeus's hair.

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me raise him?" Nora bit her lip. "I mean, he's only a toddler and I have yet to find a job. And-" She looked stricken. "I hadn't even thought of a place to live, oh god what have I done."

Billie shook her head. "Nora, there's no one way I'm letting you, or him, out of my sight. You're my family. You can stay with me, and don't worry about a job, like you said, he's a toddler, he'll need his mommy."

"You're too kind to me, Billie Dean Howard." Nora flushed, ducking her head down. Billie pushed a strand of blonde hair aside and took her chin in her hand, making the socialite look down at the medium.

"On one condition."

"Anything." Nora breathed.

"Become Mrs Howard."

"Done."


	8. Never Ask Madison

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Never Ask Madison**

**Anon asked: Misty finds a vibrator in Cordelia's drawer and doesn't know what it is, and Cordelia walks in with Misty holding it.**

**Rated M for smut. **

Misty Day couldn't take it anymore. She'd had a splitting headache for over three hours, and even though she hated taking medicines for her ailments, she'd been unable to fall asleep and she just couldn't deal with it. She sat up in her bed, Cordelia's bed really, and looked around in the darkness, her hand reaching for the lamp on the bedside table.

When the Supreme had brought her back from hell, she'd been racked with horrible nightmares that left her screaming and sobbing, and her new roommate quickly became annoyed with her. One night, she'd had enough of her own wails and had found herself knocking on Cordelia's room, asking to be let in. They'd talked into the wee hours of the night, and the older witch had promised her a spot in her king sized bed if she should ever need it. Now, the swamp witch slept besides the Supreme almost every night, and her nightmares had subsided.

The light came on in a hazy glow, and Misty found herself alone in the room. She lazily remembed that Cordelia had said she'd be working late and probably wouldn't head upstairs. She knew the witch kept a few knockout drugs in the nightstand's drawer, and so her hand reached for it. She felt guilty for taking some without asking, but she didn't want to wake the household with a midnight escapade either.

Her hand closed around something hard.

Puzzled, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and peered into the drawer, rubbing fatigue out of her eyes. "That's definitely too big to be a pill." She mused, picking the small object up. It was rather garrish in its hot pink varnish, whatever it was. It fit into her hand easily and was oval shaped and if she tried, she was sure she could take it apart. It was smooth to the touch.

"Makeup?" She asked the empty room. No, this wasn't makeup.

She fiddled with it experimentally, twisting it this way and that, and yelped as it clicked on and started _vibrating_. She bit her lip, embarassed at all the noise it was making and tried to turn it back off, but it wouldn't hear any of her pleas as it continued buzzing.

She heard footsteps outside the room over all the din the thing was making, and stuffed it underneath the comforter, feeling her face flush.

"Misty?" The door opened and Cordelia poked her head in, a soft frown on her face. "Are you awake?"

"Ah, yeah." The swamp witch nodded, placing her hand over the object._Goddammit, stop makin' noise you little-_

"I heard noise from up here and I got distracted." The Supreme added, closing the door behind her. "Everything okay? You're not having a nightmare, right?"

"No, no." Misty shook her head, forcing a bright smile on her face.

"What's that noise?"

"Noise, what, uh, what noise?"

The Supreme marched over to the bed, a full frown on her face as her dark eyes roamed the bedsheets. Her nose twitched as she heard the buzzing coming from Misty's direction, and she glanced at the open drawer. She suddenly froze.

"Where you in my drawers?"

Misty followed her gaze. "I was just lookin' for somethin' to make me sleep, that's all. I didn't find anythin'-"

Cordelia threw back the comforter and yelped, her hand closing around the pink object. "What the hell, Misty?"

"I'm sorry!" The swamp witch cried out, standing up. "I had no idea what it was an' it just turned on by itself an'-"

"Oh." The older witch's shoulders slumped. "You don't know what it is." She breathed out. "Good."

"Good?" Misty echoed. She followed Cordelia as the Supreme went to nestle the object somewhere in her closet, most likely between two pairs of socks. "What do ya mean, good?"

"Misty." Cordelia closed her closet doors, exasparated. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "I didn't mean 'good' as in-"

The swamp witch's eyes narrowed. "Miss Delia, what was that thing?"

"Look, I'm really not the person you should be talking to about this."

"Who am I going to ask?" Misty cocked her head. "Miss Myrtle? Madison?"

"Oh god, never ask Madison." Cordelia grimaced. She walked to the bed and sat down, patting the space besides her. "Sit."

The cajun queen slinked over and sat down by the older witch, tucking her legs in beneath herself. She looked sideways at the Supreme and waited, curious.

"That was a-" Cordelia took a deep breath. "That was a vibrator." She closed her eyes, slightly ashamed.

"A vibrator? So that's it? It's just made to vibrate?"

"No, Misty, it's a, uh…It's an object used by females to stimulate…" The Supreme, in all her glory, trailed off and waved at her lower body. Misty followed her hands but looked back up into the older blonde's face with a blank look.

"Stimulate _what_?"

"I really hate you, Misty Day." Cordelia muttered darkly. "It's made to stimulate you into an orgasm. It's for masturbation, okay? Happy?"

"Oh." The swamp witch blushed a darker shade than her counterpart. "I didn't know they made stuff like that."

"I didn't think you would."

"Mama always said masturbation was a sin." Misty continued. "But I guess if you're doin' it, then it can't be bad. Does it feel good then, Miss Delia?"

Cordelia thought her eyes were going to pop out of her skull. She stood up. "Okay, Misty, time for bed."

"Delia."

"Look, I don't mind playing the vocab game with you." The Supreme raised her hand to silence the other girl. "But I'm not about to discuss my masturbation techniques with you."

"There's different techniques?"

"Oh god." Cordelia bit her lower lip to the point of drawing blood. Why her? "What else, Misty? Do you want me to show you, too?" She stomped her foot, annoyed. Annoyed at the younger girl, annoyed at the younger girl's _parents_, annoyed at herself for letting her heart beat so much faster around the cajun queen.

"Can you?" The swamp witch frowned.

"Misty."

"Ya offered." Misty apologized. "Nobody ever told me about sex, I'm just curious. Mama didn't talk about it an' Madison uses words that just don't make sense. What does 'gettin' laid' mean, anyway?"

"I'm going to kill Madison."

"Please don't." Misty begged. "I was the one who asked."

"What?"

"Well, yeah." The swamp witch retreated into herself. "I'm not a kid anymore, an' I figured I might as well ask around."

Cordelia's eyes were wide. "And your best idea was to ask _Madison_?"

"Not my brightest moment." Misty admitted. "But while she used giant words, you're sittin' here blubberin'."

The Supreme sat back down and sighed. "I'm sorry Misty. You just took me by surprise, that's all. I'd love to answer your questions, really, just give me time to answer. I didn't think I'd be giving you the sex talk of all people." She cringed. "I'm sorry you fell onto my, uh, vibrator like that."

Misty paused. "Does that mean you used that thing on… on yourself?"

Cordelia's grimace grew. "Yes?"

The cajun queen looked down at her hands. "Holy shit."

"Yeah." The older witch breathed out.

Misty sat up on her knees and faced Cordelia. She took the Supreme's hands in hers. "Show me."

"Misty…"

"No, Miss Delia." The frizzy blonde shook her head. "Show me what makes ya tick, show me what makes ya scream out in pleasure. I wanna do that for ya."

"Are you sure you've never had the sex talk?" Cordelia frowned.

"Madison said a few smart things." The swamp witch braved a smile.

Cordelia found herself falling into Misty's blue-green eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Wait, no!" The Supreme wrenched her hands away. "You're my student, Misty."

"Delia!" Misty whined. "That's gator crap and we both know it!" She slapped the mattress. "I'm your student about as much as Fiona was a saint. Can't ya see it?" She asked, exasparated.

"See what?" Cordelia asked quietly.

"I love ya, ya big goofball." Misty's eyes stung with tears.

Cordelia stared at the girl before her, mouth open. She certainly hadn't expected this, and quite a few replies passed through her head, she just didn't know which one to pick._ Did you just tell me you loved me, then insult me?_ or_Did you plan on finding my vibrator to tell me this?_ or _Are you fucking insane?_She settled on a whimper. She settled on a whimper and she settled on fitting her lips to Misty's in a sweet kiss.

The swamp witch's hands roamed up to Cordelia's jaw, anchoring themselves there as she pulled the older witch closer. She drank in every one of the Supreme's moans and gave back quite a few herself. Cordelia's fingers splayed over Misty's back, her fingernails digging into the taller woman's skin in a bruising grip.

Cordelia broke away, fighting for a smidgen of breath. She tried to get out a word, but Misty's fingers in her hair made her forget what she'd meant to say, and even if she _had_ remembered, Misty's mouth on her neck took her breath away anyway.

"What is it, Delia?" The swamp witch asked between sloppy kisses to the blonde's pulse point.

"I love you." Cordelia managed to croak out.

Misty smiled against her skin and reached behind the Supreme to tug her shirt upwards. "I've never done this before."

"You're doing _fine_." More than fine, Cordelia mused. She tugged the swamp witch back up to kiss her again, her own hands starting to undo the knots on the girl's nightgown. Misty let out a groan and pulled off her clothes to help the Supreme, the gown ending up in the corner of the room.

"Holy _crap_, Mist."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Cordelia began kissing a trail down the younger witch's chest, the frizzy blonde arching her back into her touch. "Come here." She tugged Misty towards the head of the bed, and the cajun queen took the opportunity to straddle the Supreme, her hands buried in Cordelia's hair as the older witch continued on to her breasts.

Misty mewled at the sensation, her hands pawing at Cordelia's back, but the Supreme continued her onslaught on the girl's nipples. She tugged hard at one, and Misty yelped, but didn't push her away. _Does my swamp witch have a kink?_ The Supreme pushed the thought away and catalogued it for later.

Her fingers played with the edge of Misty's underwear, and she finally decided to tug them down as she bit at the girl's ribs, a new favorite spot of hers. "Are you quite sure you're okay with this?" She asked, looking up into Misty's eyes. The swamp witch replied by dragging her panties off and throwing them across the room to join her pyjamas.

Cordelia could feel how wet Misty was as the girl settled back down against her stomach, and she was thrilled. _She_ did that to the taller woman. _Her_. Her fingers trailed down where her mouth so desperately wanted to be, and she heard Misty inhale sharply. She looked back up to find the cajun queen had thrown her head back in ecstasy.

"Does it always feel like that?" Misty asked quietly, her breath ragged, eyes shut tightly.

"I hope so." Cordelia answered softly. "God I hope so."

She moved her hand against her younger lover carefully, afraid of hurting her. But by the noise that fell out of Misty's mouth, the girl was far from pain. Her moans fueled Cordelia on.

The Supreme flipped the both of them, to the swamp witch's surprise. Misty fell back against the pillows with a giggle, pulling Cordelia to her to kiss her passionately. She gasped as Delia's hand traveled down past her navel and her thumb brushed her clit. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she watched the Supreme kiss a trail down her stomach and press her lips on her inner thigh.

One of Misty's hands made a fist against the bedsheets, the other tangled in Cordelia's hair as the Supreme began to kiss her centre. She knew she had to be quiet, there were other tenants in the house after all, but it was hard for her to contain the noises that so wanted to escape her lips.

"If it wasn't for the girls," Misty hissed out, her hips moving on their own accord. "I'd be yellin' your name." She was rewarded with a bite.

It didn't take long for the Supreme to have Misty begging quietly for release, and it didn't take her much longer to reward the swamp witch with an earth-shattering orgasm. Cordelia sat back up, a grin on her face as she wiped her chin. She crawled up Misty's body and watched her breathe heavily for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the necromancer opened her eyes to look into Delia's dark ones. She smiled and spoke tiredly.

"I'm kinda glad I found that vibrator thing of yours."

"Oh, shut up."


	9. Midas's Touch

**Bananun Fanfiction - Midas's Touch**

**The Prompter asked: Would you do a prompt where (Devil) Sister Eunice is attempting to seduce Lana? :)**

**Rated T**

Lana Winters watched the Briarcliff Manor residents warily from her corner of the room. She sat huddled on the couch, her knees up to her chest, a soft frown on her face. She was struggling to think. It'd been a while since her last electro-shock therapy, a token of Sister Jude's affection, but she found herself still swimming to find her thoughts.

She searched for a friendly face through the crowd of crazies surrounding her, but found none. Kit was on bakery duty, she knew that much, and even if Grace had been in the room, the French girl wasn't overly fond of Lana. It'd been a few days since the reporter had seen Shelley. And as much as she liked Frank, he was still one of the security officers. He thought her insane like all the others in the asylum, as he should. She knew she was starting to lose her grip on reality herself.

She just needed Doctor Thredson to believe her. She just needed to act like a cured woman and her ticket out of here was basically paid for.

The door at the end of the room opened and she craned her neck to see who'd come in. Sister Mary Eunice, with a smile on her lips.

Was that lipstick she was wearing?

Lana turned away. She had no desire to speak to the blonde. When she'd first come to Briarcliff, the younger girl had seemed nice enough, if not scared shitless by Sister Jude. It was endearing. But lately, something had changed. She'd started talking back to the sister and she'd started acting like the manor belonged to her. It wasn't as cute.

Maybe she'd finally heard back from God.

She heard the clacking of heels on cement and felt a bump against her knee, and Lana had no choice but to look up into Mary Eunice's blue eyes. No. They were gold. Or perhaps they were blue. The reporter wasn't quite sure.

"Miss Winters."

"Sister."

"How are you, Lana?" The nun asked, cocking her head to the side. She gave the brunette a sympathetic smile.

"I feel like shit." Lana answered bluntly. "You've never used my first name before, why now?"

"Why not now?" Mary Eunice replied. "You'll be here a while, why not get friendly?" Lana didn't like the way the sister looked at her, and yet…

"I'm doing much better, actually." The brunette said quietly. "Doctor Thredson's helping me with-" She trailed off, noticing that the sister wasn't listening any more. No, Mary Eunice had rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You don't believe me."

"It's a bunch of-" The nun glanced around at the patients. "-crock."

Lana sat up properly, her features hardening. "No it's not, sister, I _really_ am doing better." This was a test. A test from Sister Jude, she was sure of it, and she wasn't about to get caught. "I don't have those disgusting feelings anymore."

Mary Eunice's eyes searched hers, and in that instant Lana settled on the color gold. She shifted awkwardly underneath the sister's gaze.

"I swear." She added quietly, shrinking back. The nun gave her a small smile and stood up. In a heart beat she was gone.

The next time Lana saw Mary Eunice, she was in the bakery.

She'd asked for extra hours after closing time to vent her frustrations, and she'd been given them with no trouble and a "Look at you, miss Lana Banana, taking on _responsibilities_" from Sister Jude. She took to smacking her fist in the bread dough before her, fancying that it was the old woman's face.

She looked up as she heard the telltale sign of Mary Eunice's heeled shoes, and she grimaced.

"I asked to be alone." She called out as the nun rounded the corner.

That lipstick again.

"Yes, well, I'm making my rounds, so…" Mary Eunice shrugged. She pointed at the dough. "Who are you imagining it to be?"

"No one." Lana lied, looking away.

"Bullshit." The nun grimaced. "I can say that, right? No one here but us girls."

"Say whatever you want." The reporter bit back. "I'm not about to snitch to Sister Jude." She looked up into Mary Eunice's eyes, hoping to find fear there, but only found a smirk on the girl's lips.

"I like you, Lana." The blonde's smile grew. "You're just so full of spunk. You're like a little devil."

"I'm nothing of the sort, sister." Lana replied carefully. "I'm just trying to get better."

"Right. You said that earlier." Mary Eunice rounded the table to stand closer to Lana. She placed a hand on the small of the brunette's back. "But come on, Lana. We both know you were born with this disease of yours and we both know you'll die with it."

Lana wrenched away from the nun and moved to the other side of the table, taking her dough with her. The nun cocked her head to the side, like she had earlier, and sighed.

"Is it always going to be like this, Lana? You throw acid at me, and then you cower behind your words? If you're going to try and be brave, at least stick to your resolutions." Mary Eunice said. "Try again."

The brunette bit her lower lip, her eyes on the table. She wasn't about to look up, she wasn't about to fall for the woman's tricks.

"You disappoint me, little devil." The sister pouted. "Here I am, ready to take you in under my wing, and you don't take the bite."

Lana hit the dough with the heel of her hand. Mary Eunice tssked.

"You're not doing it right. Let me show you." The nun moved in behind the reporter and wrapped her arms around her to guide the older woman's hands over the dough. "See? You don't have to be so harsh."

The reporter could barely move, between the sister's tight grip on her and her own flaring emotions. The nun let go of the dough and rested her hands on the brunette's lower stomach. Lana turned in her arms and pushed her away a few inches.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning.

"I like you, Lana." Mary Eunice echoed from earlier.

"No, you don't." Lana snapped back. "This is a trick, one of Sister Jude's trick. I'm not an idiot!"

"I like it when you get pissed." The nun's smirk grew. Lana pushed her chest angrily, and Mary Eunice stumbled back against one of the drying racks. The clatter echoed throughout the empty room.

Lana froze. What had she done? "Sister, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- oh god."

The nun laughed it off. "Don't say the lord's name in vain, Lana." She giggled. She took a few steps forward and blocked the brunette off again. "You might get in trouble for that." She added throatily as Lana watched her in a mix of wonder and horror. Definitely gold.

The blonde's lips met the brunette's in a kiss that was harsher than Lana had ever thought the nun was capable of. And yet she found herself reciprocating. Screw electro-shock therapy and screw Thredson and screw Briarcliff and all of its inhabitants. God it'd been long since someone had touched her like this.

Lana's hands grabbed onto Mary Eunice's hips, pulling her impossibly closer, but she felt the nun resist against her. The blonde was _playing_ with her, nipping at her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, fingernails leaving tracks along the reporter's back. Lana yelped as Mary Eunice pinched her hip.

The nun pulled back and licked her lips. She winked and sauntered away, leaving Lana breathless with a lump of bread dough at her side, and with gold in her heart.


	10. Lifetime Specials

_Quick word to The Prompter, since I can't PM you. I LOVE YOU. That is all. Carry on. _

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Lifetime Specials**

**Anon asked: Cordelia is watching a documentary on the Murder House and during a segment of the Montgomerys she notices how much of a resemblance her wife bears to Nora.**

**Rated T for some swearing**

_Great prompt! With an added, hidden character ;) (I couldn't help myself.)_

"Holy _shit_." Cordelia's mouth dropped open and she let her pen fall from between her fingers.

Zoe looked up from her magazine with a frown and glanced at the TV program the Supreme had settled on an hour prior. "Is everything alright, Miss Cordelia?"

"I-yeah." The older witch nodded, sitting up. "Zoe, look at this." She grabbed the television's remote and put the sound up, beckoning the young girl to come sit by her.

"-_-Charles and Nora Montgomery, a doctor to the stars and his beautiful wife, a wealthy socialite from a good Philadelphia family_," The announcer blared as she paused by an old chimney. "_And their young son, Thaddeus. Mr Montgomery had this house built to his wife's specifications, hoping to melt her frozen heart_."

"Well that's rude." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, watch, wait until they pan back to the picture." Cordelia shushed the witch.

"—_Unfortunately, the Great Depression hit them hard, even here in California, and the couple quickly started losing money. This drove them to unspeakable acts of horror_." The announcer took a turn and headed towards a door behind the manor's staircase. "_Here is the door leading to the basement where so many girls went under the knife_-"

The woman continued to speak, but the program had started to pass a montage of old photos of the Montgomery family.

"Holy _shit_." Zoe's eyes went wide. "Is that-?"

"Looks like, doesn't it?" Cordelia nodded, dark eyes riveted on the screen.

"—_The youngest Montgomery was eventually found and given back to his parents, dead, and in pieces. In his grief, Charles became a sort of Doctor Frankenstein, holed up in his basement and attaching animal parts to others. Nora shut herself away from daily life, she fired all their servants, and they closed their doors_." She began again. "_It was only a few weeks later that their bodies were found by the police after numerous attempts at contact. Nora had murdered her husband, then blown a bullet right through her skull_."

"That's damn tragic."

"Zoe, my wife looks like a murderer."

"Yeah, that's not as tragic. Nora Montgomery was quite the looker. Maybe Misty's a descendant?" The younger witch smiled.

Cordelia shook her head. "They mentioned earlier that that couple was the end of the Montgomery line."

"Maybe a cousin, or something." Zoe shrugged. "Or perhaps just a doppelganger. Is this really bothering you?" She added with a grin. "What's really bothering me is that announcer's horrible nail job. Madison would have a stroke."

Cordelia grimaced, but didn't reply.

For the next few days, she tiptoed around Misty's temper. She made sure her wife was comfortable, not hungry, that she slept enough. She took over one of the girl's botany classes so she could visit Stevie, she made sure that the movies they watched were her choice.

But Misty wasn't an idiot. She enjoyed the coddling for a few days, but decided she had had enough once she found Cordelia to be staring worriedly at her through an entire episode of Game of Thrones, something the older blonde never missed.

She sat up in their bed and turned the television off. "Okay. Spill."

Cordelia blinked at her. "What? Spill what?"

"You've been actin' weird. Are ya gonna tell me why?"

The Supreme bit her lip. "Zoe taped the show, I might as well show you."

Misty raised an eyebrow and watched her wife struggle with the TV to turn on a show that had aired earlier on Lifetime.

Cordelia sat back down and took Misty's hand in hers. Silently, they watched the hour show. It ended toon soon for the older witch and the credits began to roll. She turned to face Misty, her lips red from biting on them for the better part of the night.

"Holy _shit_." Misty said quietly. "She coulda been my grandmother."

"Yeah."

"What, are ya afraid I'm gonna kill ya or somethin'?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Delia." Misty giggled. "You're so silly." She sobered. "Anyway, she couldn't have been family, my mama would have _never_ allowed a sinner like _that_ in our family."

Cordelia laughed.


	11. Rocky Road

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Rocky Road**

**Anon asked: Pre-relationship Foxxay Prompt. Misty shows the swamp to Cordelia, they have a friendly picnic but it starts to rain so they shelter in Misty's hut and things happen.**

**Rated K**

_I've got smut coming, so I didn't go too far with this one! Enjoy :)_

Misty Day pulled Cordelia by the arm through the brush, and the Supreme couldn't help but think that her limb was about to be wrenched out of its socket if the swamp witch tugged any harder.

"Okay, okay, careful please." The older witch begged, struggling to keep up with the excited blonde in front of her. She wanted so desperately to grab onto something for balance, but her other hand was busy with the picnic basket the two had prepared the night before. She was just waiting for a branch to trip her. A branch, a log, a damned alligator.

They ended in a clearing by the river, and Cordelia couldn't help but smile at the view, despite the mud on her shoes and the sweat she'd built up. "This place is wonderful, Misty."

"Isn't it?" Misty nodded feverishly. She began to twirl, her shawl flying behind her. Her attention span didn't last long, or maybe the Stevie Nicks song in her head didn't, because she was pulling Cordelia again a few seconds later. "Look, my garden!"

Misty bent down to examine a few of her plants lovingly, Cordelia watching from above.

The older woman really did like the swamp, she wasn't lying. It was pretty and untouched by man (excluding Misty's shack), but she just couldn't quite get the bugs. She didn't like insects, never had. She was a city girl. She tried very hard not to flail around, worried that she'd upset the swamp witch if she did, but found it extremely tedious as a gnat tried to find its way up her nose. But she didn't want to disappoint the young girl, she cared too much about the frizzy blonde for that. She quietly tried to brush it away with her fingers.

As Misty looked up, Cordelia plastered a smile on her face, and her arm dropped to her side.

"Ya okay?" The cajun queen asked, grinning.

"I'm great. Thank you." Cordelia smiled back.

Misty nodded, and pulled at the blanket underneath the Supreme's arm. She placed it on the ground, a few feet from her plants, and went to find rocks to keep it from lifting in the gentle wind. Cordelia set down the picnic basket and sat down, smoothing her skirt delicately. The cajun queen came back and sat down cross legged as close to the older blonde as she could, her cheeks flushed.

"Thanks for comin' with me." She said quietly, fingers playing with the edge of her shawl.

"It's my pleasure." Cordelia smiled. And it was true. Ever since she'd brought the young witch back from her hell, the Supreme barely let the wild blonde out of her sight. Whether it was from motherly instincts or love for the cajun, she wasn't sure. She betted on the latter. But for now, she settled on knowing she was the Supreme and knowing she needed to keep an eye on her coven, and if that meant she had to drag herself out through a cloud of bugs every weekend, then so bet it. She'd be the best damn Supreme the world had ever seen.

Misty bit into her sandwich and nudged Cordelia to do the same. They ate silently, Misty would glance up at the sky randomly to point out a bird to the Supreme, and Cordelia would nod and smile and let herself be overtaken by the happiness that radiated off of Misty. She wasn't quite sure about who was happier that the swamp witch had escaped hell.

The wind suddenly picked up, and Cordelia shivered in the fading spring sun. She felt a drop of water fall on her forehead.

"Shit." Misty sighed, looking fully up to the sky. In the hour they'd been there the sky had darkened without them noticing, but the rain now let itself be known as it begun to drizzle. "You're not worried about a little rain, are ya?"

"A drizzle's fine, I've survived through worse." Cordelia grinned. "But if I catch pneumonia, I'm blaming you all the way to the doctor's."

She'd barely finished her sentence that they were both buffetted by a strong gust of wind and a mouthful of rain. Misty squealed and pulled Cordelia to her feet as it rained in torrents around them. They ran together, hand in hand, into Misty's shack.

They giggled like teenagers as the water ran off of them and made puddles around their feet. For once, Misty's hair was relatively flat and Cordelia's was becoming a frizzy mess.

They fell onto the bed, Misty's giggles refusing to subside. The Supreme couldn't help herself from smiling as widely as she did. If it was that easy to make the younger girl happy, she'd never touch her hair straightener again. Misty turned her head as her breathing evened out. Her blue-green eyes shone in the faded light, and she gave the older witch a small smile.

"I love you, Miss Delia."  
Cordelia's heart was having a mini heart attack, she was sure of it. She could see her grave clearly in her mind. _Cordelia Foxx, Supreme, Mother to All, died of a heart attack caused by a Stevie loving blonde with impeccable taste in shawls and a fondness for rocky road ice cream_.

"I love you too." She replied quietly. She took Misty's hand in hers and kissed the back of it. The swamp witch's eyes glazed over for a split second.

The cajun queen pushed herself off the wall and suddenly invaded Cordelia's personal space. "Yeah?"

The Supreme, suprised, felt her heart melt a little more. "Yeah."

Misty titled Cordelia's chin up, and placed a soft kiss on her Supreme's lips.


	12. Gone Too Long

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Gone Too Long**

**Anon asked: Foxxay smut, just like pure graphic smut. Please? Pretty please with a banana on top? Xx**

**Rated M**

_Side note, my dialogue got carried away. _

Cordelia Foxx had been gone for much too long.

And Misty Day made sure the Supreme knew it. The older woman had barely stepped through the academy's threshold that her girlfriend was on her. The swamp witch's arms wrapped around Cordelia's slim waist in a death grip, and she buried her face in blonde hair. The couple threatened to fall to the floor.

"Okay, okay Misty." Cordelia laughed. "I missed you too." She rubbed the taller woman's back. Kyle appeared from behind a corner and took the luggage the Supreme delicately gave him, still wrapped up in her lover's embrace. "Could you take that into my office? Thank you." The shaggy haired boy smiled and did as he was told.

"Are you going to let go?" Cordelia asked into Misty's wild hair. The cajun queen shook her head almost violently, and squeezed the Supreme a little tighter. The older blonde raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Zoe and Queenie popped their heads out of the salon, having heard Misty's squeal and the door closing, but Cordelia shook her head and waved them away. She'd talk to them later. Zoe glanced at the voodoo witch, and they shared a smile and a shrug before disappearing again.

"Okay, babe." Cordelia struggled to throw her keys onto the hooks by the door. "You're going to have to let go, just for a second. Let me get my coat off."

Misty's grip slackened enough for the Supreme to tug her jacket off and she threw it as best as she could at the coat rack. It missed and landed on the floor, but she'd get it later, she hardly thought her girlfriend would let go long enough for her to pick it up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly, determined to hear the girl's voice.

It came, muffled. "Ya were gone too long."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Cordelia grimaced. "I didn't like it either, but I'm back!" She finished brightly.

"Ya were gone _way_ too long."

"Oh."

Misty's death grip suddenly took a new light.

"Ohhhh." Cordelia knew her cheeks were turning red. "Okay, upstairs. Now." Misty finally let go, a smile growing on her face. The Supreme pushed the girl forward, slightly miffed that her lover had acted that way. It was endearing, but she'd honestly thought something was terribly wrong.

Cordelia shut their bedroom door behind them and faced Misty. "You shouldn't do that, you know, I thought the worst."

Misty bit her lip and tightened her shawl around her shoulders. "The last three weeks have basically been the worst."

"I noticed. You blew up my phone." Cordelia smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The older woman shook her head. "Where are the girls? The academy is rather quiet today."

"Myrtle took them out for a field trip."

"That's a well-timed field trip." Cordelia winked at Misty as she pulled off her shirt. She threw the garment at the swamp witch, who let it limply slide to the floor. From where she stood, the Supreme could tell the cajun queen was shivering in anticipation. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to help with all those layers?"

"I didn't wear that many today." Misty blurted out.

Cordelia smirked. "Right." Her fingers landed on the zipper that belonged to her skirt, and she slowly, achingly slowly, pulled it down. Misty's hands became fists at her side.

"I'm not an art gallery, Misty. You can touch."

"I just-I just thought ya might want to shower, or, or somethin'." Misty said lamely.

"I didn't come back from a three week business trip to take a shower." Cordelia shrugged. "Unless you'll join me?" She cocked her head sideways, let her skirt fall from the end of her finger, and padded to the bathroom. Misty puppied in after her.

Cordelia studied Misty's reflection in the mirror. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" She asked, moving to the clasp of her bra.

The swamp witch was behind her in a second, pushing aside the Supreme's fingers and helping her with the offending undergarment.  
They eyes met in the mirror.

"Do ya have any kinks?"

"Oh wow." Cordelia grinned. "'Hi Cordelia, welcome back, you got any kinks?' What a welcome." Misty blushed furiously. "No, I don't think I do. But you, on the other hand…" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"What?" The swamp witch laughed nervously.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Misty Day." Cordelia turned in her girlfriend's arms and looked up into her blue-green eyes. "You like it when I tug your hair." She added with a smirk. "You like it when I bite you and you like it when I leave marks all over you. You wear them like trophies."

Misty didn't think she could turn any redder.

"You're not denying it?" The Supreme asked.

"Why would I? Ya know me too damn well."

Cordelia stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on the swamp witch's lips. She was about to pull away when Misty's hands wound themselves in her hair and tugged her back to deepen their embrace.

Cordelia turned them both around and pushed Misty into the sink countertop, grinding her hips into the swamp witch's. Misty moaned into her mouth and melted underneath the Supreme's touch. She moved her hands to the shorter woman's back, but was repaid with a slap to the wrist.

Cordelia took a step back. "No touching."

"No touchin'? What do ya-"

"You don't get to touch me." Cordelia repeated, a finger on Misty's heaving chest. "And I get to do everything I want to you."

"Everythin'?" Misty echoed, eyes bright.

"Yeah."

The swamp witch bit her lip, and nodded.

Cordelia smirked. "Bedroom. Go."

Misty practically ran out of the bathroom, Cordelia hot on her heels. The Supreme pushed the cajun queen down on the mattress and straddled her, beginning to work on the girl's buttoned up corset. Misty found it incredibly hard to keep her hands to herself, and so she had to settle on wrapping her fingers around the duvet. She was rather happy she hadn't worn a bra today.

Cordelia bit the swamp witch's collarbone and moved down to suck and lip at a nipple. She tugged its twin between two fingers and drank in every yelp Misty gave off. She moved to the girl's ribs, pulling at her skin there and biting every bone she could find. She began to suck on the girl's skin, determined to leave a hickey or three.

Misty's hands tangled in the Supreme's hair despite herself. She was rewarded with nothing. Absolutely nothing. Cordelia had pulled away and sat up, a glint in her dark eyes.

"Misty." She said slowly.

"I'm sorry Delia, I-"

"That's a punishment, Misty. Turn around."

"Delia-?"

"Misty." The Supreme cut her off. She pointed at her lover and made a circle motion. "Turn your ass around."

The swamp bitch let out a small moan and did as she was told, settling back down beneath Cordelia's weight.

She let out a sharp yelp as Cordelia slapped her bottom, and she let bit the pillow to stop herself from crying out any more. The girls were gone, yes, but the house wasn't completely empty. She felt the older witch press a kiss to her back, followed by a bite and a soothing touch that had her arching into the feeling.

Her wild hair was suddenly being tugged upwards, and she realized she wasn't going to get a break tonight. Cordelia brought her up to her knees, her back towards the Supreme's front, and she could feel every breath her lover took against her. Cordelia's free hand traveled up to scratch a path from her ribs back down to her navel, little red marks that would be gone in a matter of minutes, but that contrasted nicely with the hickeys she knew the Supreme had left against her breasts. She felt another tug, and she brought her head back, her neck now exposed to Cordelia's wandering mouth.

And Cordelia's hand continued its path downwards. She moved past the waistband of Misty's skirt and flirted over the girl's panties, enjoying the way Misty breathed so erratically.

She pushed Misty back down, the swamp witch now on all four. The cajun queen glanced over her shoulder, throwing her hair back. Cordelia tugged at Misty's underwear until it fell down to her knees, but she didn't remove them.

"Cordelia." Misty breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Please, Delia."

"Please what?" The Supreme teased, running a finger down the girl's spine. She moved her hand to Misty's front and played with the short curls she found between her legs. "Please what?" She repeated. She wanted the swamp witch reduced to a blubbering, begging mess.

"Goddammit, Delia." Misty whined. "Fuck me, _please_."

Cordelia grinned and brought her hand back to Misty's ass, only to dip her finger into the swamp witch's pussy. Misty hissed and let her head fall between her shoulders. Cordelia began a slow movement in and out, adding another finger quicker than the cajun queen had thought she would. The younger witch moved her hips back to beg silently for more.

"Faster."

Cordelia let Misty's demand slide, and did as she was told. The swamp witch answered with a groan.

"More, Delia."

_That_ one, the Supreme didn't let slide, and she tugged hard on Misty's hair. "Hey, don't talk so much." She tried to say it like she meant it, and she barely managed to keep her smile in check at the look Misty gave her. A mix between lust and hate. "Up." The swamp witch groaned.

Cordelia turned Misty back to face her, and pushed her back into the pillows. She settled on her stomach and pried the swamp witch's thighs apart. Misty didn't fight too hard against her. Her head lolled to the side as the older woman began to lick her clit.

"God I've missed you." Misty whimpered out, back arching off the bed, one hand heading back to grab a support on the headboard.

Cordelia answered by redoubling her efforts, nails digging into the girl's flesh. Misty was so close and she just couldn't take it anymore. Her hands anchored in the Supreme's blonde hair and she fought to keep Cordelia's mouth on her as stars began to collapse behind her eyes.  
She came silently, fingers wrapped so tightly in her lover's hair that Cordelia had to come up, short of getting hurt past pleasure. Misty's head fell back, and fought to regain her breath.

Cordelia placed a small kiss on Misty's stomach, rested her chin on taut muscles, and smiled.


	13. Stuffed Dragon

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Stuffed Dragon**

**Anon asked: Foxxay prompt in which Misty wants a baby with Cordelia but isn't sure how to tell her so she drops not so subtle hints around the house but Cordelia doesn't catch on until Misty outright tells her.**

**Rated K**

_This was so cute oh my._

Cordelia Foxx glanced down, a flash of red catching her attention and distracting her from her daily round of the academy. She bent down and pulled the object from underneath the couch and cocked her head to the side, puzzled.

A stuffed dragon. Its tongue was out and it pulled a silly face.  
She racked her brains, her eyes darting around the room. Surely, all her girls were too old now for stuffed animals? Surely, if they weren't, they'd hide them to escape being ridiculed by the snarkier students? She tucked the dragon underneath her arm and continued on to the greenhouse, a small frown on her face. She'd have to find a way to ask around without bringing too much attention to the little guy.

No one had told her this would be in the Supreme's job description.

She heard music coming from her sanctuary, and could clearly make out Stevie Nick's rasp through the faded window panes. She smiled, knowing very well Misty Day was inside, either bringing a poor plant back to life or twirling her shawl to the beat of Fleetwood Mac. She knocked lightly on the door, and walked through.

"Delia!"

"Hi, Misty." The older witch smiled at the wild blonde who'd stopped twirling long enough to grin brightly at her lover. "Look what I found today." She placed the dragon on the greenhouse's island and played with its wings. "He's rather small, but I'm sure he'll make a good guard one day."

Misty froze, glancing between the dragon's crossed eyes and Cordelia's smirk. "Ah, maybe."

"I'm kidding, Misty." The Supreme poked the plush's head. "This probably belongs to one of the girls. I'm dying to know which." She admitted.

The swamp witch didn't answer, her eyes still glued to the dragon's. If Cordelia hadn't known better, she would have thought the younger girl was trying to have a mental conversation with the thing. She changed the subject.

"I'm guessing by the current volume to Stevie that you haven't done much work this morning?" She asked, looking around.

"Huh? Oh, no." Misty broke out of her staring contest and blushed. "I woke up kinda late, and figured that there'd be no point in startin', with lunch so close. I don't like being interrupted."

"I know." Cordelia whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips. She didn't think Misty could turn any redder, and yet there she was, blending right in with the tomatoes. "So will you join me in the dining room?" She held out her hand, which Misty took easily.

Queenie was in charge of lunch today, with it being the weekend and most of the girls being gone to eat lunch out in the city. She went around passing steaming plates to the few residents, and ended last with Cordelia.

The Supreme raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She'd talk about the menu choice to the voodoo witch, alone. She glanced at Misty to share a look with her, but the girl's blue-green eyes did not leave her plate. So instead, she shrugged at Nan, who was staring at Misty with a look of utter disbelief. She made a mental note to talk to the clairvoyant later, she personally hated swimming through people's heads.

Lunch was rather quiet, with Zoe and Kyle being out and Madison sleeping in (like she did most Saturdays), and the handful of girls who had stayed being too shy to say anything whilst the Supreme and half the council ate with them. Cordelia's eyes narrowed at the half-open cupboard behind Queenie's head. Her curiosity took over and she stood, to the girls' suprise, and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

She opened the cupboard, and a green animal fell out, bouncing on the counter before falling to the floor with a_ squeak_. A stuffed alligator. She stared at it, her frown deepening. She very much wanted to say something along the lines of _What the heckity heck?_, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she turned to raise an eyebrow at her students, who all shrugged back at her, Misty joining in a second too late.

The rest of the hour passed quickly, without anything else weird happening, though the way the alligator stared at Cordelia from the counter bothered her slightly. The girls stood to leave, making a line at the sink to put away their dishes.

"Queenie, stay."

"What's up, Miss Cordelia?" The voodoo witch asked, coming over.  
The Supreme leaned back on the table. "What the hell kind of lunch was that?"

"Hey, I do what I can with the ingredients I'm given." Queenie defended herself.

Cordelia smiled. "Who bought that many baby carrots?"

"I don't know who shopped last week, but that's all I could find today. Bag upon bag upon bag of baby carrots. I never want to see anything orange ever again."

The Supreme frowned. "And the alligator?"

"A prank, most likely."

"I found a dragon underneath the couch today."

"A really stupid prank." Queenie added. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just Madison who went to a claw machine and drunkenly won a bunch of shit."

Cordelia laughed despite herself, and let the council member go. She picked up the alligator, tucked it under her arm, and walked to her office, determined to get some work done. The house was quiet for once.

She walked in and smiled. Ever since her and Misty had become a couple, the wild blonde changed the flowers in her office to a new bouquet every Saturday, and today was no exception, though they were a different type than she was used to. In any case, they smelled wonderful.

"Gypsophila." She mused. "Baby's breath."

By the time dinner rolled around, she had found another stuffed animal, a giraffe this time, and a teething ring. The animals hadn't bothered her, but the baby accessory did. She made a quick round of the household, ear out to any weird noises. Quiet laughs, goos, crying, whatever noise a baby made. But she found nothing.

_I swear to the seven rings of hell that if someone's pregnant…_ She gritted her teeth.

Dinner didn't make her any happier. Queenie had found regular ingredients this time around and they'd been rewarded with steaks, but all the fruits in the fruit bowl had been replaced with their miniature versions. And no one knew where they'd come from.

Madison stared at them from across the room, bleary eyed. "Either I'm hungover or my vision's been altered."

"Your vision's fine." Nan replied. "But you're hungover in any case."

The dirty blonde ignored her. "I'm also pretty sure I saw…blue and pink balloons in the salon? I was getting a cigarette and I walked into a mouthful of plastic strings."

Cordelia frowned, but she wasn't looking at Madison. Her eyes were for Misty only, who sat in her chair as quietly as she could, fingers playing with her shawl nervously. That wasn't like the swamp witch. In fact, she'd been acting rather weirdly all day.

"Misty, any ideas?" She asked innocently.

The frizzy blonde shook her head violently.

Nan suddenly laughed. Misty looked up and glared daggers at the clairvoyant, threatening her silently. Something was obviously wrong. Cordelia took Misty by the hand and dragged her out of the dining room.

"What is this about?" She asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know what ya mean."

"Bullshit, Misty." Cordelia snapped. She crossed her arms. "Have you been doing this? The animals, the baby food?"

"I-I-" Misty blushed furiously and hid behind her hands. "I wanted to ask ya but I was too embarassed so I thought this would be a good idea."

Quite a few scenarios passed through Cordelia's head. _Oh god. She's pregnant. She found a baby while out on one of her excursions and brought it back. What if it's a baby kink? Can I deal with that? I'm not sure I want to wear diapers. But what if she's pregnant?_

"Ask me what?" Cordelia croaked out, expecting the worse.

Misty bit her lip. "Would ya, would ya like to have a baby with me?"

The Supreme let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. "Oh Misty." She tucked a wild strand of hair behind her lover's ear. "You scared the shit out of me." She hugged the swamp witch to her and kissed her hair. "I'd love to raise a child with you, it's a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

In the back of her mind, Cordelia heard Nan's voice. _A baby kink, Miss Cordelia? Really?_


	14. Midas's Touch Part II

**Bananun Fanfiction - Midas's Touch Part II**

Lana Winters had been avoiding Sister Mary Eunice like the plague. Ever since that late afternoon in the bakery, the reporter couldn't get the blonde off of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. The next best thing was to ignore the nun, to turn away when she entered the room, to run when she got too close. And she knew that the blonde knew. It was obvious by the fleeting looks and smirks she caught every time she averted her eyes.

But as enormous as the asylum was, as numerous the hallways were in the manor, she couldn't seem to be able to shake off the young blonde for longer than a hour or two at a time. It was like the nun had eyes everywhere, so she resorted to staying in her cell most of the day. At least there, she was left alone. She could curl up in a ball and cry and forget.

Though it would be hard to forget. She'd kept the napkin she'd used to wipe off Mary Eunice's lipstick with.

She still waited to be called into Sister Jude's office. She still waited for the lashes she'd get and she still waited for her journey to solitary. _You couldn't keep your hands to herself, even in a place like this, even with God looking down upon you_, the older woman would say. And in her mind, Lana replied with a _No shit, Sister_.

It was a game now. Maybe Mary Eunice had forgotten, though that was about as likely as it raining cats. Maybe she didn't care to tell her superior, ashamed at herself for nipping Lana right back. Maybe this was her perverted version of a punishment, to make the reporter shiver and quake in her proverbial boots. Whatever it was, it didn't hurt as much to Lana as not being able to feel the nun one more time, pushing back against her body.

Lana sat up in the darkness, her cell door opening achingly slowly. She smoothed down her hair in an attempt to make herself presentable in this shithole.

"Little devil."

The brunette's shoulder slumped. Game over. The golden-eyed hawk had finally caught the mouse.

"Thinking about me?" Sister Mary Eunice asked, cocking her head to the side. Lana couldn't see her features, only her outline, but she could hear the smirk in the nun's voice. "You've been hiding, why is that? The others have missed you in the day room."

"I haven't missed Dominique, unfortunately." Lana muttered back, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Mary Eunice tssked, like she'd gotten to doing a lot lately, and walked farther into the filthy cell. She cast a long look around the room, her eyes finally settling on Lana's dark ones.

"If you're not careful, Sister Jude might get to thinking that you're sick." The nun said. "Physically, anyway. And she might send you down to Doctor Arden, and," She paused, and smiled. "You don't want that."

"Threats, sister?"

"Only the truth." Mary Eunice feigned innocence. "I'm not the only one who's noticed your absence, Miss Winters. You missed your appointment with Doctor Thredson this afternoon."

Lana bit the inside of her cheek, cursing silently. Words she didn't know she knew. But God did she use them now. "I had a headache."

"Right." The blonde brought her hands up and flexed her fingers. "A 'headache'." She took one step closer to Lana, and tugged the reporter's head back, her eyes looking deep into the brunette's. "Or a heartache?"

"A headache." Lana replied darkly, wrenching away from the blonde's grasp.

"Oh, correct." The sister nodded. "You're not made to love, you're a monster. Judy speaks often about you." She added, noticing the older woman's puzzled look.

"Judy?"

"Sorry, sorry. Sister Jude. Our benevolent, if not brain fried, Sister Jude."

Lana scowled. "See that's funny to me, sister, because when I first met you, you bawled your little eyes out whenever you entered within a ten foot perimeter of Sister Jude. What changed?"

Mary Eunice smiled brightly, but her eyes had that little glint in them that Lana couldn't decipher. "I guess you could say I've had a revelation. I don't need to be scared of her, she's just old and hopelessly in love with a fourty year old virgin who'll never love her back."

"Did you read her diary or something?"

"Or something." The blonde smirked. "I've had another idea, little devil." She sat down next to Lana, who did her best to shrink away. "You and I should become best friends."

Lana stared at her. "Best friends." She echoed, mouth dry.

"Yes. Without all that hair braiding shit, of course. My hair wouldn't fit underneath my coif." Mary Eunice replied with a grin. "We could share secrets. We could have sleepovers." The last word she said almost reverently, with a certain giddiness.

"No." Lana said immideatly. "I don't think Sister Jude would-"

"Fuck Sister Jude." The sister grimaced. "And honestly, I thought you'd be happy about getting out of your cell. My room's a lot nicer. And it's upstairs." She added quietly. "You can't hear anything from down here."

If Lana hadn't been startled before, that took the cake. "Why haven't you ratted me out?" She blurted.

"What?"

"The bakery. Why haven't you told anyone about what happened in the bakery?" The reporter repeated. "Why haven't I gotten in trouble?"

Mary Eunice's eyes shone. "I participated as much as you did, Lana." She brought her mouth to the brunette's ear. "And I bet I liked it just as much."

Lana shivered.

"Maybe we should try again, just to see."

The reporter stood up, hands balled into fists at her side. "I'd like you to leave."

"Lana." Mary Eunice pouted. "Don't push me away, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Lana opened her mouth to object, the memories she'd shared with Wendy flitting through her mind.

"She left you here." The nun said sweetly, almost as if she could read the reporter's mind. And maybe she could. She leaned back on her elbows and made herself comfortable on the ratty mattress. "Now, I'm going to give you a choice."

The brunette looked up, giving the sister her full attention. The blonde smiled.

"Either you indulge me with the dirty fantasies we both know you've been having about me," She began, pointing down at the mattress. She moved her hand to wave at the door. "Or I walk right out and tell Sister Jude you tried to attack me with the perversions that plague you day and night. And God only knows where you'll end up if I do that."

"Blackmail." Lana scoffed.

"No. A choice." Mary Eunice's smile grew. She began to play with the edge of her habit, bringing it up her thighs. "Come on, little devil. Show me if you're a true demon or not."

Lana felt her heart lift a little, and she couldn't be sure if it was from the sister's creamy thighs or from her own disgust. She decided then and there that the two were mutually exclusive.

"I-"

"Little devil…" Mary Eunice drawled, raising an eyebrow, pushing her habit higher. "I've got quite an ache."

"Sister-"

The nun's head fell back. "I love it when you call me that." She huffed out. "Don't make me take care of myself."

The reporter bit the inside of her cheek, and carefully made her way to the blonde's side. Mary Eunice looked up, her own golden eyes reflecting Lana's dark ones. She sat up properly, now inches from the brunette's mouth, and licked her lips in anticipation.

Her fingers were up and holding on tight in Lana's hair in a flash that took the reporter by surprise, but God knows she didn't resist as the blonde crashed their lips together. It was a stronger pull than it'd been in the bakery, if that was even possible. Lana pushed off Mary Eunice's coif, letting the blonde's voluptuous hair fall, and she wound her hands tight in them, pulling just as hard as the other was doing.

The sister's hands let go of the brunette and moved to the front of her habit, undoing the buttons one by one as they mouths met sloppily in the middle. She pulled Lana on top of her and bit at the brunette's neck, where a hickey would show in the morning. They managed to pull off the nun's tunic, Lana's hands shaking terribly as she tried to memorized every dip and curve of the blonde's flawless body.

Lana bit down the sister's stomach, leaving a trail of angry red marks, her golden eyes blazing.


	15. Fur and Lace

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Fur and Lace**

**Anon asked: Misty discovers Cordelia owns something made of animal fur (That Fiona bought her, she didn't really like it anyway) and gets totally pissed. Later on they have some seriously angry make up sex (Misty totally makes Delia her bitch!) And then all is well again.**

**_I slightly twisted this prompt, but the main elements are there - sorry!_**

**Rated M for Much Smut and Much swearing. Y'all need Jesus.**

They'd finally decided to do this properly. While Misty was comfortable with sleeping in Cordelia's bed only to get up early in the morning to fetch her clothes, the Supreme was far from liking the arrangement. After lengthy discussions and numerous whines from the swamp witch, they'd reached a decision. Misty Day would move into the master suite, shawls and all. And there was nothing she could do about it.

The Supreme had been sorting through her clothes for a few days now, putting aside what she was keeping and throwing away the rest, to make room for Misty's rather billowy clothes. She was just finishing when the swamp witch came in.

Or at least, she guessed it was Misty behind the walking mountain of clothes. Cordelia wondered if she'd made enough room after all. The cajun queen dropped the pile onto the suite's floor unceremoniously, a rather proud smile on her face.

"Got everythin' here on the first try." She beamed.

"I can see that." Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Did you sort everything?"

"Sort?"

"I'm going to put your skirts on one end and your shirts on another." The Supreme explained, dubiously looking at the pile. "Or at least, I was."

"No need, Delia. I'll find what I need when I need it." Misty smiled. "I'll put it away myself." She picked up a handful of skirts and moved to the closet. Cordelia barred her way.

"Misty!" She cried out, and braved a smile. "I love you, honey, but let me do this."

"Why can't I though?" The swamp witch pouted. "I want to help."

"I know you do, but, it's just, I like my things to be put away properly and-"

"Ya don't trust me." Misty finished with a smirk.

"No, not with my closet." The Supreme admitted, blushing.

The wild blonde shrugged, handing her things to Cordelia. "Do whatever ya want."

"Thank you." Cordelia breathed out, placing a quick kiss to Misty's cheek. She went into her walk-in closet, the swamp witch following close behind. She'd never gotten a good look at her lover's personal pride.

And Misty sure as hell hadn't guessed Cordelia had this many outfits. Her mouth dropped open as she did a little twirl in the room, her eyes darting from shelf to shelf.

"Jesus, Delia, how many pairs of shoes do ya _have_?"

"Actually, there's a sale this weekend at Nordstrom's." Cordelia looked up and grinned. Misty shook her head, astounded.

She walked over to the end of the closet, her hands burying themselves through all the dresses hanging on the rack. "Ooh, you've never worn _this_ one for me."

"Misty." Cordelia blushed at the girl's find.

When the swamp witch didn't reply with her usual quip, the Supreme frowned and turned towards the younger woman, whose back was to her, hackles raised. "Mist?"

"Fuckin' Christ, Delia." The swamp witch's said quietly.

Alarmed, Cordelia quickly walked to her side. "What is it?"  
The cajun queen didn't reply, just took one of the Supreme's many coats from the rack and held it out for the older blonde to see.

"Misty-"

"How could ya? That poor animal didn't do anythin' for ya to do this to it." The frizzy haired blonde shook her head angrily, throwing the fur coat she'd found at the Supreme's feet.

"Oh, okay. No need to throw my things around."

Misty's mouth opened. "Things? _Things_?" She echoed, fuming. "That was a living, _breathing_, animal, and you're acting like it's fuckin' plastic?"

Cordelia grimaced. "Misty, it's a coat. Hell, I didn't even _buy_ it, it was a present from Fiona."

"Oh, because that makes it _so_ much better." The swamp witch laughed. She threw her arms up. "Fiona bought it, it's okay! Fiona screwed up the coven, that's cool too! Fiona fucked up her only daughter, let's run with that, that's good!"

The Supreme's temper flared. "You want to play this game? Fine, let's play this game." She got into Misty's face. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, because at least _my_ mother didn't tie me to a stake. _My_ mother didn't throw the match and_my_ mother didn't enjoy watching me burn, because _my_ mother wasn't a fucking hillbilly."

"Hillbilly! Oh, creative, Delia, really." Misty mocked. "Yeah, because it's damn better to be born into a rich family, _obviously_, it stops ya from becomin' an_asshole_ when ya'll grow up."

"_I'm_ an asshole? Have you looked in a fucking mirror lately? 'No, Delia, don't step there, there's a worm! No, Delia, don't eat that, it's not from an organic farm! No, Delia, you can't live your life like you want to because you're stuck with me!'" The older blonde fired back, stabbing Misty in the chest with a long finger.

"Tough luck, _you're_ the one who fetched me from Hell, you shoulda thought of that before you confessed your undyin' love for me in front of that damned frog!" The swamp witch snapped. She pushed Cordelia, the Supreme giving ground by a feet or two.

The older blonde pushed off the wall, raising her hand to shove back at Misty, but the cajun queen was too quick. She slammed into Cordelia and they fell against the closet's wall, the Supreme caught between the the wild blonde and the facade.

Cordelia's lips found Misty's, her hands burying into the blonde's wild locks. "I love it when you get angry," She breathed. "When was the last time we got into a fight?"

"Shut up." Misty growled, nipping at the Supreme's jaw. Her fingers skirted at the edge of Cordelia's waistband. Annoyed at the skirt's buttons and clasps, she took the easier way in, and bunched the fabric around her lover's waist. Cordelia gasped, her heels lifting from the floor.  
Misty didn't care enough to properly remove the older witch's panties, and instead just shoved them aside to reach Cordelia's centre. Her fingers dipped easily into the Supreme's wetness. Cordelia moaned and threw her head back at the sudden invasion. Her fingers clawed at Misty's shoulders, urging her on as best as she could.

The Supreme's knees began to buckle as the swamp witch pounded her fingers into her with no remorse, anger blazing in her blue-green eyes, reflecting the rage in Cordelia's own dark ones. Misty wrapped her arm around Cordelia's waist to hold her up.

"Ya like that, yeah?" The cajun queen bit her lover's ear. "You like it when I fuck ya against the wall?"

Cordelia opened her mouth to answer in between two moans, but Misty cut her off with a harsh kiss. The swamp witch spun the Supreme around and pushed her front against the wall, grinding her hips into the blonde's ass.

The older woman's hands flattened on the surface and she pushed her lower body back out into Misty's. "You should get the-"

"Yeah, I will." Misty nipped at Cordelia's shoulder and moved away from the witch.

The Supreme rested her forehead on the cool wood as she waited impatiently, her entire body twitching in anticipation of her release. She felt Misty's fingers wrap around her waist again, and melted into the touch, forgetting to be angry. The swamp witch molded her body to Cordelia's, and brought her mouth to the woman's ear. She pushed her hips into the Supreme's body, and the older blonde shivered at the feel of Misty's strap-on digging into her.

"Yeah?" Misty breathed.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah."

Misty didn't take her gently like she had the first time they'd used the toy. Somewhere in the back of Cordelia's lust hazed mind, she thanked internet for its unending resources to porn. She personally hated it, but if it had taught Misty how to use her hips, she'd start a trust fund for Hollywood's x-rated actors. A powerful thrust pulled her out of her reverie and pulled out a yelp from her.

She smacked her palm onto the wall, urging the girl behind her on. Misty took the bait and drove in harder and deeper, her own moans mixing with Cordelia's. The Supreme's hand shot to Misty's arm that had wrapped around her waist earlier, and she squeezed her fingers around the swamp witch's wrist as stars began to explode behind her eyelids. She was so close.

Misty's hand wrenched away from Cordelia's grasp and snaked down to her clit, beginning to rub furiously. Cordelia usually made sure to keep her volume down, what with all the girls in the house. But today, right now, she couldn't have cared less about what everyone heard.

Misty's name ripped from her throat as she came, forehead against the wall, her nails leaving red marks on the swamp witch's thigh. Misty pulled out of her and hastily hopped out of and threw the toy into a corner of the closet, joining Cordelia on the facade and taking the shorter woman in a tight embrace. She whispered sweet nothings into the older blonde's ear, "I love ya"s and "I'm so sorry" and "You're not an asshole" as they slid down onto the floor, Cordelia still shaking in her arms.

Misty tucked an errant strand of the Supreme's hair behind her ear and looked deep into her dark eyes. "I hate fightin' with ya, but _damn_." She placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips and pulled back to start drawing random shapes on her lover's forearm.

Cordelia looked sideways at Misty, chest still heaving. "You know that was faux fur, right?"


	16. Bounce Back

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Bounce Back**

**I was asked from two different persons to include self-harm in one of my prompts, here is the result. I did my best. If this could trigger you in any way, please don't read!**

**Rated T **

Misty played with the end of Cordelia's hair silently, letting her fingers flow through the blonde locks over and over, content in the way she was lazily spread on their bed. The Supreme had decided on being the little spoon today. On rainy afternoons like these, she enjoyed her lover's powerful arms wrapped around her waist, their legs entangled in their silk sheets, a mess more than not.

"I love ya." Misty said lazily, her other hand tightening her hold on the older woman's hips.

"I love you too." Cordelia replied quietly. She pushed back into Misty's front, craving the warmth there. The swamp witch placed a kiss on her shoulder, and she relaxed a little more. They could have rivaled a cat in the sun.

The house was relatively quiet, the girls out on an excursion with the rest of the council, who had decided it was high time for the Supreme to have a day off. Cordelia mused they'd be puzzled once they realized she'd spent the entirety of her time wrapped in Misty's embrace, barely moving. She was usually a bundle of energy, alive and moving, the swamp witch right behind her, jumping and shifting and speaking rapidly. But today was different. Today she wanted peace and quiet and Misty Day.

The cajun queen placed another kiss on her burning skin, following a trail of errant freckles. The Supreme arched into her touch despite herself, despite her brain being extremely fuzzy.

They hadn't gone farther than stolen kisses, hadn't gone farther than embraces in the greenhouse, and hadn't gone further than shedding one or three layers of clothes, on Misty's part at least. Cordelia made sure to keep her clothes tight on her. She was the Supreme, after all. She didn't want one of the students catching them.

But today they were alone.

She shifted in the younger blonde's arms and faced her, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her fingers travelled up the girl's ribs lightly. Misty visibly shivered.

"You know what?"

"What." Misty breathed back, her blue-green eyes watching Cordelia intently.

Cordelia didn't answer, instead deciding to convey her answer through a sweet kiss. Misty tasted like roses. Their kiss quickly grew heavier. The swamp witch pulled Cordelia impossibly closer to her, her hands wrapping around white thighs. She squeezed the skin there, rubbing her palm back and forth over the fabric of the Supreme's jeans, her fingernails digging into the material.

Cordelia's hand suddenly rested on Misty's chest, pushing her away. Her eyes closed tight as she fought to regain her breath.

"Delia?" The cajun queen asked, brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, did I, did I hurt ya?"

"No, no." The Supreme shook her head, turning away so the girl couldn't see her tears. "I just, I thought I was ready, but maybe I'm not."

Misty's body relaxed. "Hell, Delia." She took her girlfriend's hand in her own. "I'll wait for ya forever, if I have to."

"You're sweet." Cordelia let out a small laugh. "But that wouldn't be fair to you."

Misty shook her head. "What wouldn't be fair is me pushin' ya towards somethin' you're not ready for. Don't worry about me. I breathe for ya, baby." She paused. "Are ya cryin'?" Her voice was soft, worried.

"I-" The Supreme blinked away her tears. "I'm sorry, Mist."

"No, no don't cry." The swamp witch took Cordelia into her arms and squeezed her tight, placing kisses in her hair. "What's eatin' at ya?"

Cordelia bit her lower lip. "I'm afraid of what you'll say." Misty opened her mouth to protest, but the older witch stopped her. "I know you wouldn't care, whatever it was. But _I'm_ afraid. Hank never took it well."

"Hank was an idiot." Misty muttered darkly, hackles raised at the thought of him.

"I know, but-" The shorter blonde buried deeper in Misty's arms. "I'm not proud of myself for it."

It took a few moments for Misty to speak again. "What did ya do?"

Cordelia took a deep breath and pushed the blankets off of her and Misty, who watched her with furrowed brows. The Supreme's movements slowed as her hands began to shake. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her hips and past her knees, leaving them at her ankles.

"Oh, Dee…"

Misty's fingers traced Cordelia's scars reverently. She had a dozen, criss crossing the inside of her thighs, raised and white.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's scar tissue. No." Cordelia laughed bitterly. "Or at least, it doesn't physically."

"But why?"

"The first one," The Supreme ghosted over the scar nearest to her hips. "Was when Fiona dropped me off here, at Robichaux's. And the last…" She paused. "A week after Hank and I were married. He threatened to tell the coven. I stopped, I didn't want to lose what little power I had. But I hadn't stopped thinking about the release it gave me. Not until I met you." Her dark eyes looked up into Misty's. She looked away almost as suddenly. "They're ugly, I know."

"You're beautiful, Delia."

"What?" The older blonde asked, frowning deeply. "What are you talking about? I maimed myself, Misty, I cut myself open and now I have all these scars left, how is that beautiful?"

"Stop that, Delia." Misty sat up and took Cordelia's hands in hers. "Scars never define ya, ever."

"You don't hate me for what I did?"

"I'd never dare." Misty shook her head. "What happened to ya was tragic, but ya bounced back stronger than before, ya bounced back a Supreme, Delia." The swamp witch smiled. "I'm fuckin' proud of ya."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

When Zoe and Queenie got back that night with the girls and walked past the Supreme's room, they blushed at the moans falling from Cordelia's lips.


	17. Popcorn

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Popcorn**

**Anon asked: Prompt: Cordelia and Misty are watching some movie with the girls but Misty lets her hands wander and Cordelia has to pretend not to enjoy it because there are people in the room while Misty is smirking her ass off. Eventually they leave halfway through for sexytimes and come back with Cordelia looking all flustered and Misty still smirking her ass off. **

**Rated M for smut**

Cordelia's dark eyes weren't on the television, like the others'. No, her eyes were riveted on Misty Day, the younger woman at her side, who didn't dare to meet her gaze. She glared at the swamp witch with a mix of astonishment and unbridled hate.

Even though they were covered in a blanket, the room was far from empty, and Misty's hand was reaching dangerously low. Cordelia's hand wrapped around the swamp witch's wrist, tugging back. The younger girl looked sideways at her girlfriend, and the gaze she gave Cordelia was enough to slacken the older blonde's grasp on her wrist. Her fingers continued their way down.

The Supreme looked around in the dark, assuring herself that the coven's attention was on the movie. Zoe and Kyle were buried so deep in their own blanket that they could barely see out of it, and Madison was too busy on her phone, most likely tweeting. Queenie and Nan shared a bowl of popcorn, closest to the television, their backs to Cordelia.  
Her eyes fluttered shut as the swamp witch's fingers brushed past her hips, and she found it extremely hard to stop herself from moaning. She opened her eyes, darkened by lust, and found Misty's blue-green eyes staring back at her intently, a smirk on her full lips.

"I hate you." Cordelia mouthed, narrowing her eyes at the swamp witch. Misty shrugged and scooted herself closer to the Supreme, now able to nip at Cordelia's ear. She lifted the older woman's waistband expertly and fully dipped her hand inside.

She gasped lightly, and her smile grew. "No panties, Delia?"

"Shh." Cordelia hissed, doing a once over on the girls. She glanced sideways at Misty. "You'd better not get us caught."

"Can ya keep quiet?" The swamp witch whispered back, biting her girlfriend's earlobe.

Cordelia pulled away, stifling another moan. "Is that a challenge?"

Misty answered by beginning to rub full circles over the Supreme's panties, her eyes glowing with mirth in the dim light. Cordelia's legs fell open and she rested her head back, one hand digging into the couch, the other finding anchor on Misty's thigh.

The swamp witch stilled her movements as Zoe shifted in her seat, poking her head out of the mini fort she'd made for herself and Kyle. The shaggy haired boy followed her and wriggled out to rest his head on his girlfriend's shoulder.

The Supreme and the cajun queen were now incredibly visible. Cordelia glanced at Misty, silently begging her to stop, but the younger blonde's smile only grew. Cordelia was surprised the girl's face hadn't split in two yet. Misty began to move her fingers again, but the older woman grabbed her hand and grimaced at her, trying to convey her qualms about the situation.

Misty's face scrunched, annoyed. She removed her hand from Cordelia's pants and stood up. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Nan didn't tear her eyes away from the screen. "Want us to pause?"

"No, keep watchin'." The swamp witch said lightly. She walked to the salon's doors, turned to Cordelia, and winked before skipping out, hips swaying.

The Supreme's mouth fell open. There was no way she was going to take that bait. She was taking the bait. She fell so hard for the bait. She waited impatiently an odd minute.

"We've run out of popcorn. I'll be back. Keep watching." Cordelia blurted, standing too. She practically ran out of the room.

Misty's arms grabbed her as she burst into the hallway, wrapping around her in a tight embrace. Cordelia squealed, but was hushed by Misty's lips against hers. The swamp witch tugged her towards the kitchen, keeping their mouths fused together as best as possible.

Cordelia's back hit one of the counters, and Misty finally let go to dedicate her thoughts to getting rid of her lover's jeans.

"We have to be quick." The Supreme whispered hotly. "Or they'll start wandering where we are."

"It's obvious what we're doin', Delia. Ya ran right after me, they're not stupid." Misty replied, pushing the jeans past Cordelia's knees. "And Nan is probably readin' your thoughts right now. Watch yourself."

Cordelia, surprised and suddenly incredibly self-conscious, let the swamp witch remove her feet from her pants in a daze. The garment ended up in a heap on the opposing countertop. She looked down at Misty, who had fallen to her knees and had started pressing open mouthed kisses to her hips. Her knees buckled at the sensation and her hand wrapped in Misty's wild locks.

The swamp witch parted her lover's thighs open and without any hesitation brought her mouth to Cordelia's center. She lapped furiously, intending for this to be nothing more than a quick fuck. Cordelia wasn't about to complain.

The back of the Supreme's head hit the cupboards, but she ignored the dull pain at the base of her skull, settling her thoughts on Misty's tongue instead as it swirled and dipped inside her. The swamp witch's fingernails gripped hard at her pelvis, and Cordelia bucked into the touch, spasming every time Misty hit_that_ spot with her skilled mouth. She felt the younger woman's teeth and let out a low groan, tightening her grasp in the blonde's hair as the witch kept exploring.

Misty focused her attention on the Supreme's clit, switching her tactics, she so desperately wanted to hear her name hissed out by the woman above her. She got it a few seconds later as Cordelia hiccupped out her name. The swamp witch looked up as she continued, and found her lover's eyes closed and her mouth open in silent pleas.

Cordelia came as silently as she could, clawing at Misty's back, her breath coming out in short pants. The cajun queen stood and helped Cordelia stay on her feet, her hips pressing into the Supreme's. She shared a kiss with the older blonde, and Cordelia couldn't help but moan as she tasted herself off of Misty's tongue. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck as their kiss grew deeper.

Misty pulled away and rested her forehead on Cordelia's.

"Get on the counter." Cordelia breathed, pushing at the girl's hips.

The swamp witch shook her head. "Nuh huh, we gotta get back, they'll be missin' us."

"Misty." The shorter woman whined. Misty moved away, giggling, and picked up the discarded jeans to throw them at Cordelia.

"Ya can have me later. Any way ya want." The swamp witch winked and held out her hand, urging Cordelia to take it. The Supreme pouted and fitted her pants back on, quite aware of the way the fabric rubbed raw against her.

They walked back into the living room hand in hand, moving past the girls and Kyle to regain their couch.

Cordelia wished she could wipe off Misty's smirk. The swamp witch had won this round, but she was going to get it later.

"You look flustered, Miss Cordelia." Nan piped up. "Did the microwave overheat again?"

"And where's the popcorn?" Madison asked innocently, looking up from her phone.

Misty's grin grew.


	18. Fight For You

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Fight For You**

**Anon asked: Misty's parents and the other religious fanatics protest outside of Miss Robichaux's only to find Misty is still alive. They disapprove of her current lifestyle with Cordelia, and Cordelia comforts her. **

**Rated T for swearing**

"Witches Sleep with the Devil" had become Cordelia's favorite picket sign. She watched the crowd below from the upstairs balcony, as she did most Sundays, with a cup of tea in her hands. Misty Day had joined her for once, and rested her head on the Supreme's shoulder, their arms linked at the elbow.

It'd become a ritual for Cordelia to watch the angry mobs parading around the academy. It was both to make sure no harm came to her coven, and to bring a bit of pleasure into her otherwise heavy schedule. The swamp witch usually taught class on Sundays, but had let the girls go out to play in the sun, it'd been raining for so long.

"I don't see what they're trying to accomplish." Cordelia said quietly, bringing her cup to her lips. "They've been doing this for so long, you'd think they'd have given up by now, seeing as we don't care."

Misty didn't reply, instead choosing to burrow deeper in Cordelia's hair. She herself wasn't too comfortable with the religious fanatics parading in front of the gates. Her free hand played with the edges of her dark shawl as her blue-green eyes watched the scene worriedly.

Cordelia noted her silence and frowned slightly. It wasn't like the girl to not give her opinion. She turned her head and breathed into Misty's ear. "You okay?"

"It's just that-" The swamp witch paused. "I know some of 'em."

"Oh."

"Neighbors and church goers from back in Lafayette." She continued, tightening her grip on Cordelia's arm. She chuckled bitterly. "It'd be quite a shock for 'em if they were to find out I was breathin'."

The Supreme's eyes darkened in anger. Misty felt the change and stood up straight, taking Cordelia's hands in hers.

"But don't worry," She blurted. "It's fine, really. It's no big deal. Cordelia-!"

The older blonde had wrenched her hands from the swamp witch's and transmuted down to the lawn. Misty's mouth fell open as she watched the Supreme make her way to the gates, and she was running for the staircase.

She burst outside in time to catch Cordelia before she walked through the metal bars.

"Let go, Misty." Cordelia threatened, not meeting her lover's eyes.

"No, Delia, don't, it doesn't matter anymore." Misty pleaded, tugging on the Supreme's arm.

The pair had caught the fanatics' attention, and the mob turned to watch their power struggle.

"Down with witches!" One man called out bravely, raising his sign up into the air.

Cordelia turned on him, growling. "You shut the_ fuck_ up."

He held his chin up. "Are you harassing me, witch?"

"No, I'm not, not yet. But if you don't look away _right now_ I'll harrass your ass all over the fucking street." The Supreme snapped, taking a step forward. She'd have gone farther if Misty hadn't stepped in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, I'll get her back inside." The wild blonde grimaced, facing the crowd. "Delia, let's go."

"_Misty_?"

The cajun queen froze, her fingers tightening around Cordelia's hand in a bone shattering grip as she slowly turned to follow the voice.

A woman had pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

Cordelia grimaced at her, recognizing the tall and thin, wiry blonde to be Misty's kin seconds before a vision hit her hard in the chest, token of Misty's tight grasp on her. It began with a belt to the thighs and ended in flames.

"Ma-?"

"You're supposed ta be dead. The devil brought ya back, ya made a deal with him!" The woman spat at Misty's feet, who stepped back in fright. Her whole body shook and trembled in front of her mother.

"No, I-"

Cordelia wrenched Misty back. "She didn't need to ask the devil." She snapped. "She did it herself, she's talented that way."

"This is a family matter, witch."

"I think you stopped being her family when you burned her at the stake." Cordelia said darkly, stepping into the woman's personal space, fire in her dark eyes. "Turn around and walk away."

"Who the hell do ya think ya are?"

"I'm her girlfriend." Cordelia's voice grew louder. "And I'm the motherfucking Supreme."

The woman looked Misty up and down. "Ya're a dyke now?"

Misty's eyes slammed shut as she heard Cordelia's hand make contact with her mother's cheek. When she peeked, she found the woman sprawled on the street, holding her jaw.

"Anyone else want to play?" Cordelia asked loudly. "This witch wants to see if you humans can compete."

Quite a few in the crowd had already dropped their signs.

Misty grabbed a hold of Cordelia's hand, her eyes begging her to go back inside. The Supreme cast one last look at the crowd before following the swamp witch inside. She slammed the door shut with a flick of her wrist and looked deep into Misty's eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Misty studied her, biting her lip. "Ya never lose your cool, no one's ever fought for me like ya just did."

"I do when it comes to you, and I will always fight for you. I swear to God next time I see her-"

"Ya won't. I don't think she'll come back." Misty smiled. Her gaze dropped to their entertwined fingers. "I love ya." She added quietly.

Cordelia took Misty's chin in her hand and raised it so their eyes met. "I love you too. Forever and always."

Misty leant forward and kissed Cordelia, her hands tangling in the woman's blonde hair.

The Supreme pulled away and tucked back one of Misty's wild strands. She smiled. "Do you think she'll give us her blessing?"

The swamp witch nudged Cordelia, laughing.

_I always imagined Misty didn't know who her father was, so that's why I didn't add him. _


	19. Midas's Touch Part III

**Midas's Touch Part III**

**Rated T**

She stared at the wall. That's what she did most days, and it was almost becoming a habit for her dark eyes to slide to the nearest bricks. Don't look, and you won't be seen. Or at least she hoped that's how it worked, but luck wasn't much on her side anymore.

She knew Kit had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes now, but she couldn't find the courage within her to turn her head and meet his eyes. He'd find the shame in her own, he'd find the shame and the hate and the lust and he'd know. He'd know and he'd ask and she couldn't have that.

Lana Winters wasn't about to let her most delicious secret spill from between her lips.

Her last encounter with Sister Mary Eunice had definitely not been her last, but they hadn't gone as far as the day the nun had stalked Lana into her cell. They'd shared a heated session in the showers, but a singing Pepper announcing her arrival had wrenched the blonde from the reporter's arms before the first button had come undone. And Sister Jude hadn't allowed Lana back into the bakery by herself. She was now, in a state of panic and want, considering skipping one of Doctor Thredson's appointments. The sister was like a drug, she scared her beyond words, beyond possible reasoning. She just couldn't afford detox.

"Lana." Kit's drawl pulled her out of her thoughts.

Reluctantly, she turned to him.

"What's up with you?" The young man asked, frowning. "Did you get in trouble or somethin'? Did you get punished?" His worry grew.

"No, Kit." She replied, shaking her head. She bit her lip. "I'm fine." Could he see her wanton desire for the darkness?

If he did, he didn't mention it. He scooted closer to her on the old sofa and scratched his head. "Alright, so what is it?"

"Dominique's loud, but not that loud." Lana said, glancing at the sisters guarding the day room's doors. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Lana-"

"Kit. It's nothing." She repeated, harsher this time. "You're a good soul, but I don't need you for this." _I don't want you to be corrupted. Like I've been._

His pride was wounded, she could see it instantly, but he left it well alone. He left it alone and he left her to her own thoughts. Her eyes slid back to the cold bricks to her left and as she studied the grit there, she lost herself. She lost herself in time and space.

She couldn't have said how many times Dominique played in the background before she finally resurfaced. She quickly glanced at the clock, not caring to dwell too long on the time she'd spent in the room, and decided it was high time to get her ass in gear and into Thredson's office.

The sisters let her go rather easily, only doing a once-over to see if she was smuggling anything. She wasn't, except for her sanity sitting in her pocket. They didn't seem to care much about that.

The hallways were empty, as they usually were in the middle of the day. And even here, with the sparse sunlight filtering through the dirty windows, it was cold. Cold as solitary, cold as her heart had become. But she didn't shiver, even in her light shift. She was used to it now. Mary Eunice's eyes were cold.

She reached Thredson's door, and hesitated to knock, feeling bile rising in her throat. The sessions with him were less than tasteful, and she couldn't tell whether he enjoyed putting her under all this pressure, this stress, to act like something she wasn't. When in reality, she very much was.

"Skip."

Lana turned, alarmed, but relaxed when she realized it was only Sister Mary Eunice. Only her, she mused. "I can't. I've missed too many times this month already." She bit her lip. "I'm trying to get out of here, sister."  
Mary Eunice's golden eyes looked her up and down with a mix of disappointment and unforgivable lust. "Oh. Still?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"I-"

The sister took a step towards her, brushing up against Lana's front. The shorter woman, in another lifetime, would have ducked out of the way. Now, she stayed rooted to the spot in fear and excitment. The nun brushed back a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and cupped her face. Her thumb drew the outline of Lana's lips.

"Still, Lana?" She asked again. "If you leave, what will I do with myself? Who will take care of me when the clock strikes twelve and I lie in bed, aching, for someone's touch?" The door behind them opened, and Mary Eunice's hand left Lana's cheek. The reporter held in a whimper.

"Miss Winters." Doctor Thredson looked up, surprised. "I didn't think you'd come today." He glanced at Mary Eunice. "Unless the dear sister brought you here?"

"I'm just doing my job, Doctor Thredson." The blonde smiled. "We all want Miss Winters to get better, don't we?" The question was for Lana, but the brunette ignored the nun's glare as best as she could, ashamed at her own thoughts, silently begging for the doctor to usher her into his office, to usher her away from the temptation.

"Right, well, come on in."

She stumbled out of Thredson's office an hour later, thinking she was going to be sick, quite literally. She'd vomited lunch and vomited breakfast and she was sure she'd seen chunks of last night's dinner, but if she tried hard enough, maybe there was something else to hurl up. Her legs trembled as they carried her through Briarcliff, quiet save for the occasional scream.

She headed for Jude's office, determined to ask the old nun where Mary Eunice was. She was already trying to come up with reasons. _I need her to hold me wasn't appropriate_, if not truthful. She stumbled across the hallway and knocked warily on the sister's door.

The door swung open on its hinges, and she shuffled inside, making sure she closed it behind her, as Jude liked it. Her dark eyes looked up, searching the room for Sister Jude's cold hazel eyes, but she only found gold.

"Sister." Lana breathed out, her knees almost buckling.

Mary Eunice watched her from Jude's chair, a small smirk on her lips. "I knew you'd come and find me."

"I, I was looking for Sister Jude." The brunette said, her throat dry. "To find you. I was looking for Sister Jude so she could tell me where you were." She let out a small bark of laughter. "And here you are."

The blonde shrugged, her smile growing. "Looks like God finally answered your prayers." She crossed her legs. "He has quite the sense of humor. What a sick, twisted mind."

Lana rounded the office's desk, and Mary Eunice swiveled the chair so that they faced each other. Her golden eyes looked up into the brunette's dark ones. Without a word, Lana sat down on the floor before the nun and rested her forehead on the woman's leg, her breathing ragged. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Oh Lana." Mary Eunice cooed, passing a hand through the reporter's greasy hair. "Was the doctor that mean to you?"

"Shut up." Lana whispered, screwing her eyes shut. Her hands closed around the bottom of the sister's habit, anchoring themselves there for support. "I hate him and I hate this place and I hate you."

The blonde cocked her head to the side, stilling her movements, waiting.

"And I hate myself for loving you."

Mary Eunice smiled. _There it is._

"You can't help yourself, little devil." She bent down to speak in Lana's ear. "You belong to me now, that's the simple truth. You played with fire, and you've been branded."

Lana's tears doubled.

**I'm thinking one more part.** **Her final descent into crazy.**


	20. Morning DelightPopcorn Part II

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Morning Delight/Popcorn Part II**

**One anon asked for morning sex, another asked for Cordelia's revenge after Popcorn. Here you have it.**

**Rated M for smut**

Cordelia woke up before Misty, with the dawn, and lazily raked her dark eyes over the swamp witch's sleeping form.

Misty had fallen asleep by the end of the movie the night before, and the Supreme, knowing very well the wild blonde hated being woken up, had carried (with the help of magick) the girl upstairs into their bed. The older blonde fell asleep just as quickly once the swamp witch had turned and enveloped her in her strong arms.

But now she was growing impatient. It could take hours for the witch to wake up, and she wanted her revenge for the night before, for the embarrassment and shame the cajun queen had caused. The girls would never let her forget movie night, ruthless as they were. Ever.

She turned on her side to face the swamp witch, and her hand snaked underneath the duvet. Her fingers brushed past Misty's hips and cupped her center, relishing in the warmth there. She placed an open mouthed kiss to the girl's shoulder.

Misty stirred in her sleep, her blue-green eyes blinking slowly as she woke from a particularly good dream. She let out a low moan as she closed her thighs, feeling Cordelia's hand there. Her eyes opened properly, and she fixed the Supreme with a sly smile.

"What's this?" She breathed.

"Revenge."

"For what?" Misty asked, her eyes closing as Cordelia pushed her fingers against her. "Making' ya feel amazin'?"

"For embarrassing me in front of the girls."

"Hmmm." The swamp grinned. "Yeah." She leaned in for a kiss, but Cordelia turned her head away. She began to pout.

"Don't move, yeah?" Cordelia said, smiling softly. Her fingers grazed past the waistband of Misty's panties, settling on trimmed blond curls. Misty's breath became ragged, her eyes on Cordelia's dark ones. "Don't move, and keep your eyes on mine. Keep looking at me." The swamp witch nodded, throat dry.

Misty was already wet, either from her dreams or from Cordelia's attention. Perhaps both. The Supreme's fingers easily entered the swamp witch. The younger blonde hissed out in pleasure, blinking rapidly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Cordelia began pumping in and out of Misty slowly, gradually picking up speed as Misty's moans became louder. She nipped at the girl's ear. "I want you to keep your eyes on me and I want you to scream my name."

The swamp witch groaned. "Faster."

"I'll do what I want." Cordelia smirked, her fingers slowing down.

"No, no please, I'm sorry." Misty's hands twisted in their bed sheets.  
Cordelia bit the expense of skin at her mercy, leaving little marks in circles on Misty's shoulder and collarbone as her fingers began their tortuous movements again. Her thumb began tracing circles on the swamp witch's clit. Misty's eyes closed.

"Eyes. Open." Cordelia said slowly, biting harder on the blonde's shoulder. It took a few seconds for Misty to obey the Supreme, her eyes blurred over in pleasure. She arched into Cordelia's touch, whimpering and clawing at the older woman's arm, essentially begging for more.

"Are you going to come for me, babe?" The Supreme whispered in Misty's ear. "Are you going to come and scream my name?"

"Delia-"

"I want you to scream my name, Misty."  
Cordelia's fingers pumped as fast as they could, Misty's body responding with spasms as she kept her eyes locked with the Supreme's. Her mouth opened as her moans grew, her muscles tensed.

"Delia I'm-"

Misty's thighs closed tight around Cordelia's hand as she came, the Supreme's name on her lips. To Cordelia's pleasure, the swamp witch screamed it. Loudly.

She came down from her high shuddering and whimpering, her eyes finally slipping shut. Cordelia nipped at her ear, down her jaw, and finally kissed the swamp witch deeply. Their tongues met sloppily in the middle, Misty's hand came to rest in Cordelia's hair.

The cajun queen pulled away, trying to grab a hold of her breathing. Her eyes remained closed and her fingers wrapped tightly around her lover's locks. "Are ya happy? Got your revenge?"

Cordelia hummed, placing kisses on Misty's skin. "Yes. The entire house heard you."


	21. Falling Water

** Foxxay Fanfiction - Falling Water**

**Three different anons asked for 1) A malfunctioning shower, 2) Cordelia sees Misty naked in the shower, and 3) Misty tells Cordelia she had nothing to be ashamed of, body wise. **

**Rated T**

Cordelia bit her lip to the point of drawing blood as she hit the wall with a closed fist softly, repeating the mantra of_ why, why me, what did I do to deserve this_ in her head. The shower head above her sputtered, useless. Her hand reached for the knob and she turned it shut, dry to the touch and as dirty as before, mud in her hair and caked underneath her fingernails. Of all days for her shower to stop working, it had to be the day where she'd been rolling around in the bushes.

She wrapped her towel tightly around her and stepped out of her bathtub. She considered washing her hair in the sink for a split second, but she knew she only had one choice. She'd have to use the bathroom down the hall, the one Zoe, Queenie, and Misty shared as a council. She warily picked up her shampoo bottle and walked into her bedroom, pausing before her door.

She took a deep breath, listening for any noises in the hallway, and satisfied enough with the silence, she walked out on tiptoes.  
No need to bring attention to herself. Her incredibly naked-underneath-a-towel self.

She practically broke into a run as she headed down the long corridor, her hand out in front of her and reaching for the doorknob. She slammed the door shut behind herself, her cheeks blazing, and rested her forehead on the cool wood. She didn't need this much pressure in her life.

Her eyes opened wide and she paused as she heard singing. The song sung was distinctively raspy, and the voice accompanying it was definitely not Zoe's. Or Queenie's. Cordelia closed her eyes slowly as she realized what she'd done._I should have knocked_. If she opened the door slowly, perhaps the witch in the shower wouldn't hear her over her rendition of Stevie Nicks, she hadn't heard her come in, after all. Her fingers wrapped around the knob.

"Miss Cordelia?"

_Ah fuck_. The water shut off and she heard the shower curtain being pulled aside, and she couldn't help the blush that ran up her cheeks. It's only the heat. It's only the heat.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I'm so sorry, Misty." Cordelia stammered, eyes shut tightly. "I needed a shower but mine broke and I didn't know you were in here I should really have knocked-"

"It's no biggie, Miss Cordelia." Misty giggled from behind her. "I'm practically done, give me a minute or two."

"Yeah, okay. I'll wait outside."

"No need to freeze your ass off out there. Stay." The swamp witch. The water turned back on and Misty resumed her humming. Cordelia's cheeks were burning up with embarrassment.

True to her word, Misty Day didn't take long to finish. The Supreme heard her step out of the tub, but then, nothing.

"M-Misty?"

"All done, Miss Delia. Go right ahead."

Cordelia turned around, and yelped. Her hands covered her eyes immideatly. "Misty!"

"What? What is it?" The swamp witch asked, alarmed. She took a step closer, reaching out to touch the older blonde.

"Ah-no! You're naked." Cordelia, her eyes still closed, pushed the younger girl back a few inches.

"Yeah, I just took a shower." Misty laughed.

"Well, get a towel or something."

"You city girls are such sissies." The cajun queen rolled her eyes, heading towards the towel rack. "It's not like you haven't seen all this before."

"It's called decency, Mist." Cordelia stomped her foot lightly, her eyes still shut.

"Decency, my ass. You've got boobs just as much as I have."

"Misty." The Supreme pleaded.

"I've got a towel on."

Cordelia let out the breath she'd been holding in. "Thank you." Her dark eyes opened and fell to Misty's body instantly. The swamp witch _had_ gotten a towel, like she'd said, but Cordelia would have bet both her arms the blonde had done it on purpose to find the smallest piece of cloth she could. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. She'd fashioned her hair up in a messy bun, and her curls framed her face.

Cordelia's throat went dry.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Well? Are ya gonna shower? Because Zoe called the bathroom after me, and she'll be pissed if stay in here for too long."

"You're, ah, staying?"

"I have to, or she'll walk in on ya like ya did me." The swamp witch responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Could you at least turn around?"

"Miss Delia. I've seen it all already, in the mirror."

"Yes well, I'm very proud that you're so in touch with yourself," Cordelia snapped. "But some of us are embarrassed, alright?"

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about." Misty said, her blue-green eyes roaming the expense of the Supreme's skin. "I swear it on Stevie."

Cordelia's mouth dropped open. Her blush reached the roots of her hair. "Misty."

"Okay, okay." The swamp witch threw her hands up in surrender and turned around, facing the door. The towel didn't quite cover everything. The Supreme closed her eyes momentarily, and stepped into the tub, cursing her luck.

The water was cool against her burning skin, and she relished in the fact that the grit was finally flowing off of her body. She almost forgot about Misty waiting right outside. _Almost._

"Ya know, Miss Delia…"

Cordelia sighed. "Yes, Misty?"

"You're fuckin' beautiful."

"I'd like to not have my premature death caused by drowing in the shower." The Supreme replied quietly. "Don't say things like that."

"I mean it." She could see Misty shaking her wild curls through the curtain. "Ya should wear stuff that shows off that collarbone of yours. It's a work of art."

"Misty." Cordelia turned away from the water to watch the swamp witch through the blurry fabric. "You're too kind."

"It's not kindness if it's true." Misty had turned to watch Cordelia, her back leaning against the door, arms crossed over her chest. "If ya were mine, I'd never let ya go."

Cordelia spoke before she thought. "Then take me."

She heard Misty's breath rush out of her lungs and saw her move towards the tub, her hand reaching out to pull back the shower curtain. Her towel dropped to the floor as she stepped in and embraced Cordelia's back to her front, her dry skin sticking to the Supreme's wet hair. Her hands didn't move from the older woman's stomach, not daring to go up or down, but her grip was crushing, and it made Cordelia feel so much better.

The Supreme turned in Misty's arms and looked up into blue-green eyes, and she smiled. She watched Misty lick her lips, her eyes darting to Cordelia's. The older blonde brought their mouths together sweetly, her fingers crawling up to anchor themselves to Misty's jaw. Their kiss deepened as Misty swiped her tongue against Cordelia's, eliciting a deep moan from the Supreme's throat.

Cordelia pulled away and rested her forehead on the cajun queen's. "I meant what I said earlier, I don't want to drown in here."

"What are ya suggestin'?"

"My bedroom's down the hall."


	22. Not My Hell Part II

**Misty/Mary Eunice Fanfiction - Not My Hell Part II**

**This will have at least another part!**

"I know ya."

"Do you?"

Misty Day frowned, her blonde brows coming together as she fought with herself to remember. Did she know the woman with the bright lipstick? She brought her hands to her face, wrangling with her tormented memories. "Yes." A pause. "No."

"No?"

"Yes. Yes I do." The witch nodded violently, her eyes still shut. "Ya were here before."

"Was I?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Misty echoed, rocking back and forth on her heels, hugging herself tightly.

"If you think any harder, you'll kill your brain cells. If you've got any left, anyway." The woman huffed. "Take a deep breath, relax."

Misty let out a sob, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Oh for god's sake." The blonde before her rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. "We've been over this so many times, witch. Your crying won't change a thing."

"Ya need to get me out of here." Misty sobered, her chin bobbing up and down, almost as if she agreed with herself. "Ya can do that, you're powerful."

"I am powerful." The woman nodded, satisfied with herself. "But I'm not about to get you out of here. You stayed past the sun."

"But-"

"You lived by the sun, you died by the sun. I'm sorry."

She didn't sound it.

Misty sobbed silently against the cold stone wall, her shoulders heaving with every breath. She was tired. She wanted go home. Home to whoever waited for her. Cordelia? She wasn't sure. All she knew was blonde hair and dark eyes. No. Blue and black. That was wrong too. Did Cordelia have eyes? Was Cordelia her name?

"This place's really done a number on you." Sister Mary Eunice grimaced. "If I had a human soul, it'd be breaking for you. Does that make you feel better?"

"I want to go home."

"As you've said before." The nun rolled her eyes. "If I get you out, will you stop crying?"

Misty's sobs subsided. She looked up into the blonde's golden eyes.

"You'd do it?"

"For something in return? Yes."

"What, what do ya want?" The young witch asked, cowering into herself.  
"You need to get me out of here too." Sister Mary Eunice's grin grew.  
Misty Day sniffed once, twice. She stared at the nun, blinking slowly. "I, I don't understand." How could she help the blonde in leaving this place? Surely she'd have done it by herself if she could. Right?

"All you need to do is let me use you for a few hours, as a host. As soon as we're out and about, I'll find someone else to take over. Simple as that."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

Mary Eunice gave her an easy smile. "No."

"It won't…hurt?"

"No."

Misty Day broke gaze to look down at her hands. The hands that had hurt a living soul. Surely, once gone from this horrible place, she'd never hurt again?

Would the nightmare go away?

She looked up, tears streaming down her face silently. "Okay."


	23. Midas's Touch Part IV

**Bananun Fanfiction - Midas's Touch Part IV**

**Here is the continuation. I'm thinking perhaps a five year later epilogue? Let me know. **

**Rated M for I Can't Believe All That Smut Came Out Of My Head And Also Swearing.**

Lana Winters did not leave Mary Eunice's side anymore. At least, not if she could help it. She'd been branded with gold and there was no way she was going back. She wasn't even sure she could. Nothing looked as good as the blonde did, nothing tasted like the nun's lips. Nothing felt as comforting (Comforting was not a word Lana thought she'd ever use for Mary Eunice) as the sister's hand tightening around hers in a bone crushing grip, token of her possession over the brunette.

Mary Eunice was a jealous creature. And Lana, ever since that day in Sister Jude's office where she'd given herself to the blonde, had learned it the hard way. She couldn't look or talk too long at anyone, short of being reprimanded by the nun, or worse, ignored.

And her heart couldn't bear being ignored by the demon.

The blonde had left her in the day room for the afternoon to 'mingle', as she'd put it. She had work to do. But Lana hadn't listened. She'd left Dominique behind and now sat outside Mary Eunice's room, hugging her knees to her chest, waiting for the nun's return. She guessed the blonde would be angry, but she didn't care much. She needed her. Physically and emotionally and psychologically. A case of the Stockholm Syndrome, she mused.

The reporter's head fell back against the door as she counted the seconds, the moments she could be having with the blonde, but that they were missing out on. Her eyes slipped close as she thought of the nun's lips on her neck.

"Little devil."

Lana sat up straight. She hadn't heard Mary Eunice come down the hall. She scrambled to her feet.

"Sister-"

Mary Eunice's glare was enough to shut her up. The blonde unlocked her door and pushed Lana inside angrily.

"I told you to stay in the day room." She rounded on the brunette.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." Lana blurted. "I just-"

"You disobeyed me." Her hand landed on the inmate's chest, pushing her back.

"I-"

Lana's head snapped sideways, blown to the floor by the sheer force of Mary Eunice's backhand, her lip splitting open. The nun bent down and grabbed brown locks, pulling Lana's face to hers in a bruising kiss. The reporter whimpered despite her cheek being on fire.

Mary Eunice pulled away and spit out Lana's blood. She took a few steps back, golden eyes blazing. "This calls for punishment."

Lana let out a low whine. From fear or lust, she wasn't quite sure. The nun before her didn't seem to know either. "Take me."

"You dirty litte slut." Mary Eunice hissed. She dragged Lana to her bed and pushed her onto the mattress, straddling the brunette. She yanked the girl up by her hair and harshly bit her ear, tugging on it until it was angrily red. Lana yelped, her eyes slamming shut. "You're going to have to be quiet." The blonde snapped. She suddenly grinned. "I guess we'll have to use your tongue for something else." She moved up the reporter's body and settled her thighs on each side of Lana's head, bunching her habit around her waist and moving her panties aside. She raised an eyebrow.

Lana got the hint quickly enough, and she tilted her head up to taste Mary Eunice, her tongue running through the nun's folds. The blonde above her moaned and thew her head back, grinding her hips down. Her hand reached down to tangle in the brunette's hair, pulling her sharply against her.

Lana's fingers snaked up and attached onto Mary Eunice's hips, her grip so tight she was leaving bruises that would be found in the morning. The nun's muscles spasmed and she began to ride the reporter's face, little screams of pleasure dying to escape from her throat.

She looked down and met Lana's dark eyes, glowing gold in the light filtering through the window, and the brunette slowed down, finally stopping. She took a few slow breaths, their gazes still on each other, and kissed the inside of Mary Eunice's thigh softly.

"Are you being sentimental?" Mary Eunice breathed out, a smirk growing on her lips.

Lana didn't look away, like the nun thought she would. The brunette's eyes hardened as she suddenly grew serious. The blonde's smile faltered.

She climbed down the reporter's body, slowly, and fell onto her side, her arms wrapping around Lana. The inmate turned her head to study the blonde's face, her mouth still wet.

"This isn't fun anymore." Mary Eunice laughed weakly. "I've broken you."

Lana shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"I took the leap. The darkness has been prodding at me forever." The brunette blinked, no remorse in her eyes. "I just never knew it could be so attractive."

Mary Eunice's hand came to rest on Lana's cheek. She smiled softly."You're so fucking lame."

"Fuck you."

Laughter bubbled out of the blonde's throat. She settled down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I was thinking about becoming Mother Superior, little devil." She breathed in. "What do you think?"

Lana glanced sideways. "I think you can do whatever you put your mind to."

"Inspirational." Mary Eunice smirked, but it quickly grew into a scowl. "I'd have to get rid of Judy. She's got her eye on the position." She paused. "Join me in my quest."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" The reporter said. "I don't think the church would like lesbian moms running New York."

The blonde met Lana's eyes. "If you're with me, all your dreams will come true, little devil. I swear it. Love me until the end of time, and you'll be rewarded."

"Are you being sentimental?" Lana echoed.

Mary Eunice's eyes flashed dangerously. She sat up and straddled Lana again. Her hands reached down to grab at her habit and she slowly pulled it up and off her body, and to the reporter's delight, she was wearing matching blood red underwear.

"This is the part where you give me an answer." Mary Eunice said, trailing a finger down Lana's torso, looking down from above.

"It's not exactly fair, you're swaying my decision."

The blonde smirked and bent down to kiss the brunette. Lana squealed underneath her as the nun bit so hard she opened her wounded lip again. The sister came up, licking her lips free of Lana's blood, grinding her hips down into the reporter's.

"I've been too nice, I think." Mary Eunice drawled, taking off her coiff. She threw it into a corner of the room. Her hands trailed down Lana's body, slowly pulling each button of the inmate's clothes free. She dragged the brunette into a sitting position and practically ripped off the woman's dress, her panties following suit. Her mouth trailed hotly down Lana's shoulder, leaving nips and red marks wherever she went as Lana began grinding her hips back into Mary Eunice's.

The blonde's hand snaked down between their bodies, settling against Lana's centre. She pushed hard against her. Their mouths met sloppily, Mary Eunice's Ravish Me Red lipstick mixing with Lana's sticky blood.

The brunette groaned.

"The rules-" The nun kissed Lana hungrily. "-still stand." Her nails dragged down the woman's body. "Keep your voice down." She pinched the brunette's skin, right above her cotton panties, causing the woman to spasm against her.

She pushed Lana down, and the reporter bounced twice on the mattress, her mouth opening in a gasp. Mary Eunice's mouth continued its journey down, pausing at Lana's collarbone to leave a hickey as her hands grabbed a tight hold on the shorter woman's hips.

She attacked Lana's breasts, biting at one and pinching the other between her thumb and forefinger. The inmate arched into the blonde's touch, ignoring the pain and reveling in the pleasure the nun was giving her. All her nerves were alight. Mary Eunice's hand hovered above her clit, teasing her endlessly. She pushed her hips into the touch, begging silently.

"On your knees."

The reporter complied easily, almost too eagerly. Mary Eunice's pushed her farther up the bed so that she rested on the wall. Lana glanced over her shoulder, meeting the blonde's bright eyes with her own. Asking for mercy. Begging for pain.

The blonde placed open mouthed kisses down the brunette's back, pausing to bite at individual ribs. If she could help it, Lana would be spotted like a dalmatian by the time they were done.  
Mary Eunice molded her front to the reporter's back, enjoying the beat of the woman's heart echoing in her ears. Her fingers rounded over Lana's bare ass and buried deeply in her pussy. Lana let out a gasp, her head lolling forward, her hands gripping the wall as best as they could. The blonde began pumping her hand back and forth inside the woman, her lips finding the skin on her back again.

Lana let out a quiet moan. She was biting her lip, trying so very hard not to make too much noise, but Mary Eunice was hitting her perfectly right, and she was making it impossible to think. The nun's name tore out of her throat. She received a hard slap on her ass that left her skin bright red.

"Watch your mouth." The blonde hissed in her ear. She wrapped her free hand around the brunette and pulled her closer, as impossible as it had seemed moments before. Lana answered with another moan, her body on fire.

"What are you into, little devil?" Mary Eunice asked, a smirk gracing her lips as she continued her assault on the reporter. She let Lana's waist go and slapped the woman's other cheek, the sound echoing through the small room. The brunette abruptly moved to turn around, but the nun caught her before she could, holding her arms down against sides. Lana let out a whimper, fighting against the blonde, powerless to the demon's strength.

The taller woman whispered against Lana's skin. "We both know who's in charge here."

"Then take charge and _fuck me_, dammit." The brunette snapped back, wriggling impatiently in her lover's arms.

Mary Eunice dragged Lana down the bed and flipped her onto her back, mouth latching to the woman's collarbone. The reporter's legs wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. The sister, quite done with her teasing, returned her fingers to Lana's clit, beginning to play with it.  
Lana leaned up and kissed Mary Eunice, their tongues battling for supremacy. Her own hands ran down the blonde's body and settled on shimmying her red panties down her thighs, just enough to slip her own fingers into the nun.

Mary Eunice hissed into her mouth as they worked against one other, pushing and pulling and giving and taking. Lana threw her head back hard against the blonde's pillow, struggling to keep her fingers steady inside the nun as her own mind clouded over. She began to gasp out, feeling her orgasm coming on.

"Mary, I'm gonna-"

"No you're not."

The blonde practically jumped off the brunette, holding her glistening hand in the air, a grin on her face. Lana keened underneath her, her eyes slammed shut in rage. She dragged her short nails down the blonde's stomach, but Mary Eunice barely flinched.

"Come down off your high faster, and I'll start up again."

"You fucker."

Mary Eunice hummed in response. She snaked down Lana's body, licking at tender spots, nipping at others. She settled between the brunette's legs, and looked up at her lover's face, golden eyes blazing. She didn't break their gaze as she lowered her mouth onto her centre, watching Lana's every reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

The reporter arched into her touch, shame and caution thrown to the wind as she moaned loudly and wrapped her fingers in Mary Eunice's hair. She bucked her hips, begging for more, the blonde's name tumbling out of her mouth with abandon.

Stars began to explode behind Lana's dark eyes, and she shut them to get the entire lightshow. She came hard and she came fast on Mary Eunice's tongue, screaming obscenities into the air paired with the nun's name.

She lay there in Mary Eunice's bed, chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat on her body.

The blonde crawled up to whisper in her ear. "What do you say?"

Lana lived for pain now. Pain and blonde hair and a Ravish Me Red smirk. "I'd follow you into Hell itself."


	24. Manners

**Foxxay Ficlet - Manners**

**My sister asked: A story where Madison gets really drunk and spills the secret of Misty and Cordelia's relationship, which they were keeping a secret until the right time.**

**_She didn't even watch Coven._  
**

**Rated K**

Madison Montgomery had had too much to drink. It was obvious from the way she kept licking her chapped lips and from the way her eyes roamed the room endlessly, and from the empty vodka bottle in front of her. In one short hour, she'd downed the entire thing like the pro she was. She watched the other tenants of Miss Robichaux's with blurry eyes. Zoe and Kyle were busy making goo-goo eyes at each other in one corner of the room, Nan was glued to the 7 o'clock news, Queenie on her phone next to her.

And she hadn't seen Misty Day and Cordelia Foxx since lunch. The two had become quite _friendly_ with another, and the diva wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed. Surely the clairvoyant had. But Zoe was far from the smartest in the room, and Kyle…well.

She crossed her legs, nursing her drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other, and a thought in her head. When she'd met Cordelia, she had thought (quite right, to her pride's, well, pride) the woman was into girls. Her theory had held until she'd met her husband Hank. As for Misty, there was something definitely _queer_ about the swamp witch. It began with 'Stevie' and ended with 'Nicks'.

She guessed they were in the greenhouse. Like usual. Probably doing each other on the table, like that time she'd caught them, a few weeks prior. It'd been so heated between them that they hadn't heard her open the door. Or close it. Rethinking it now, Misty's moans would have beat the sound of a jet plane taking off right outside.

She took a drag of her cigarette.

The salon's French doors opened and in walked the Supreme and the swamp witch. Was that a blush crawling up Cordelia's neck? They stayed standing, sharing quiet words together. She watched Misty shift her weight from one foot to the other, trying to bring herself closer to the Supreme.

Madison Montgomery suddenly felt like playing.

"You guys done brushing each other's ferns?" The dirty blonde asked.

The room went quiet, save for the news anchor. The residents of Miss Robichaux's turned to stare at Madison, their eyes wide and their mouths slowly falling open.

"Madison, what are you talking about?" Cordelia asked, her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

The diva's smirk grew. She stood up, tittering on her heels. "Please, Cordy, there's no need to hide your uncontrollable lust for the swamp rat." Misty bristled. "You look about as flushed as a goldfish down a toilet."

"You're drunk, Madison." Cordelia said, frowning.

"It's just the truth!" The actress laughed, looking at the other girls. "Is no one seeing this? I mean, I saw the proof with my own two eyes, but even if you haven't, it's as easy as finding one of Blue's clues!"

"O-kay Hollywood." Misty stepped up to the girl. "Let's get ya to bed."

She wrapped her hands around Madison's arm cautiously.

Madison scowled. "Don't talk to me like I'm five years old."

"Miss Cordelia." Queenie said loudly, to be heard over the diva's whines. "Is what she's saying true?"

Nan nodded her head vigorously, and the voodoo witch scowled.

Zoe frowned. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Girls." Cordelia stammered, her face turning red. "We-"

"We were goin' to." Misty took over for the Supreme, her hand reaching for the older blonde's. "But we wanted to do it on our own time, we weren't ready to make it official for you guys yet."

"Weren't ready?" Nan echoed, looking away from the television. "How much longer were you going to wait? You two have been together for weeks."

Madison turned to her, bleary eyed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I have manners, Madison." The clairvoyant witch snapped back.

The Supreme felt a headache coming on. "Madison, is there anything else you'd like to divulge, before you head on upstairs?"

"Yeah." The actress nodded, tittering towards the door, Misty helping her stand straight. "Estelle's a shit idea for a baby name."


	25. Shoulda Kept Shopping

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Shoulda Kept Shopping**

**Anon asked: The girls walk in on Misty and Cordelia passionately doing it in the living room while they were gone shopping. **

**Rated T**

"How much did you _spend_, Madison?"

The dirty blonde actress turned to Zoe and shrugged. "Barely a thousand. Much less than I thought I would, but fashion this season sucks ass. The whole 70s highlighter color scheme isn't for me." She smirked. "I'll take Misty shopping this weekend, she'll have a field day."

"How nice of you." Queenie deadpanned, climbing out of the car after the other two, Nan in tow. She threw a Victoria's Secret bag at the diva, who caught it easily.

The girls had spent the better part of their afternoon at the local mall, following Madison from store to store and from boy to boy. They'd finally gotten her to put away her wallet after the seventeenth shopping bag and the third offer for 'a fun time' from an older man. Zoe guessed that if she hadn't answered for Madison, the diva would have agreed and left with the guy.

"I hope Kyle has dinner ready. I'm starving." Nan sighed, following the girls up the steps.

"I doubt it. He and Myrtle went grocery shopping, and you know how she likes reading the labels. They're probably not back yet." Zoe shook her head.

"I just want to take these damn heels off." Madison admitted, looking down at her stilettos. "I bought them too small."

"Why? You ain't about to find your prince with those trashy pumps, Cinderella." Queenie said, almost lazily.

The diva scowled back at the voodoo witch as she reached into her purse for the academy's keys. "I didn't deserve that one."

"I disagree. You always deserve _something_." Nan shook her head. She shared a high five with the bigger girl.

The door opened easily, and the four witches walked in, dropping their shopping bags in the entrance. Zoe figured they'd put them away later. Madison, truthfully, was leaving hers for Kyle to pick up.

"Do you hear that?" Queenie asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Zoe frowned. "Nan?"

"What I'm hearing is rather muddled." The shorter girl shook her head.

"I'm not sure."

The four girls crept down the hallway, their backs to the wall. They reached the salon's closed doors and held their ears to it, making a totem pole as they leaned on each other.

"That's a whole lot of noise for a supposedly empty house." Madison whispered from the top of witch pile. "I think we're being robbed."

"Should we check it out?" Zoe asked, concern lacing her voice.

"We're witches, what could happen? We can't let someone mess with the coven." Nan said quietly from the bottom.

Queenie reached for the letter opener left on the hall table and held it to her, just in case. The girls shared an uneasy glance. Madison stood up straight, and valiantly held her hand out, the double doors blowing open with a quick flick of her wrist.

Zoe let out a little gasp. "_Holy shit_."

Cordelia Foxx, sprawled on the couch with Misty Day hovering above her, let out an alarmed yelp. She pushed the swamp witch back hard, reaching for the blanket that had fallen to the floor. Misty, sitting up, just stared at the girls, too shocked to do anything else. The Supreme covered herself and Misty's bottom half as best as she could, and threw a pillow at the necromancer for her to use as much as possible. The younger blonde barely caught it, bringing it to her chest in a daze.

"Damn, Cordy." Madison cocked her hip out, a smirk gracing her lips.

Besides her, Zoe brought her hand to her eyes, shielding herself from the naked witches before them.

"What are you girls doing here?" Cordelia asked, her voice breaking. "You weren't supposed to be back yet!"

"Nan dragged me away from Victoria's Secret."

Queenie narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you guys supposed to be at a meeting? With the mayor?"

The Supreme blushed to her roots.

"You guys _lied_ to us?" Zoe's mouth dropped open in indignation behind her arm.

"I, no-yes?" Cordelia blushed further. "You guys weren't supposed to be back." She added lamely.

"Girl, that was a shit plan." Queenie raised an eyebrow, the arm holding the letter opener falling limply to her side.

"You guys share a bed. Why do you need us to do this in the living room? We sit there. On _that_ couch." Madison added, grimacing.

"It wasn't my idea." Misty blurted out, her fingers tight around the throw pillow in her hands.

"_Misty_!" Cordelia turned to her girlfriend, horrified. The swamp witch hid behind her hair, ashamed.

"Can you guys get dressed already?" Zoe pleaded quietly. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, embarrassed for both herself and the couple.

Cordelia sprang into action, grabbing at her shirt on the coffee table, throwing Misty the skirt she found draped over the lamp. The two began to dress, doing their best to keep the blanket draped over themselves as the younger witches looked on. Misty stood up, hugging herself, her shawl draped over her naked shoulders. She held out her hand for the Supreme to take.

"No bra, Cordy?" Madison asked, cocking her head to the side, a slight smile on her lips.

"Madison!" Zoe squealed. "You can't just ask that!"

Nan smirked. "It's not here anyway, she left it in the kitchen."


	26. Artillery

**Foxxay Fanfiction - Artillery**

**Anon asked: Pre-relationship pillow fight.**

**Rated T for swearing. Pre- Seven Wonders!**

"You should join the city's little league."

Misty Day looked up, her hand pushing wild blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh, Miss Delia." She blushed to her roots and threw one last pillow at the couch, where it landed amongst a dozen others.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia Foxx asked, closing her bedroom door behind her.

The swamp witch waved lamely at the pillows. "I can't sleep with a hundred of those underneath me. I don't see why ya got so many."

The alchemist raised an eyebrow, her mismatched eyes glowing with mirth. "And I can't see why you insist on sleeping in here."

She watched Misty wrack her brains for a response. The cajun queen finally answered carefully. "I got vibes about the academy, Miss Delia." She looked away. "I can't sleep by myself, what with Miss Fiona and Madison skulkin' around and threatenin' me. I need a guard dog or somethin'."

"So," Cordelia stepped closer, folding her arms. "I'm your equivalent to a bitch."

Misty looked up, alarmed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I get what you're saying, Misty." The older woman nudged the necromancer. "I feel safer with you in here too. I can keep an eye on at least _one_ of my students." She glanced at her bed. "_But_, that doesn't mean you can just throw my stuff around."

"I'm sorry," Misty blushed. "My neck's been killin' me sleepin' with all them pillows. I should have asked first, though." She laughed bitterly. "If my father hadn't burned me for witchcraft, he'd have thrown the match for my lack of manners."

Cordelia panicked, unsure of what to respond, her blue and black eyes searching the swamp witch's face. Misty noticed and placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Sorry." The swamp witch grimaced. "Still too soon to be crackin' that type of joke."

The headmistress nodded, her movements calculated. "Just pass me half the pillows, I'll put them on my side."

The cajun queen nodded, and made her way to the couch. Her ringed fingers wrapped around soft material and she threw the pillow over her shoulder, Cordelia catching it easily. The older blonde fluffed it and put it against the headboard on her side, patting it in place. She turned, opening her mouth to ask for another, when one smacked her in the face. Hard.

She let out a gasp as it fell limply to the floor. Misty turned abruptly, her eyes wide, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry, Miss Delia." The swamp witch laughed. "But ya should see your face right now."

"Misty, it's not funny." Cordelia rubbed at her chin. "Are you sure you didn't play baseball as a child?"

"Don't tell me that hurt."

"I'm more shocked than anything else." The headmistress muttered, her cheeks burning in shame. She bent over to pick up the fallen pillow. The blonde suddenly smirked, and glanced up at Misty. The swamp witch had her back turned to the alchemist. She brought her arm back and threw it as hard as she could.

It hit Misty square in the back with a little _thump_ and fell to the floor with a _plop_.

The wild blonde turned slowly, her mouth open in indignation. She narrowed her blue-green eyes at the headmistress. "This means war."

Cordelia grabbed her last pillow. "Come at me."

The swamp witch armed herself quickly, pillows underneath both arms as she threw the ones she held at Cordelia, barely missing the witch as she ducked. She took a few steps forward, going in for the short kill.

Her shot socked Cordelia in the jaw. The headmistress squealed and tackled Misty down on the bed, scrambling to straddle her as she smacked the swamp witch lightly with her own pillow. The taller blonde's fingers found their way up Cordelia's waist, knowing from working in the greenhouse with the headmistress that the woman was incredibly ticklish.

"No-!" Cordelia squirmed out of Misty's grip, and held the swamp witch's arms to her side with her weight. She leaned down, inches from the other woman's face. "No tickling. This is a pillow fight, you can't cheat."

Misty shrugged, a smirk on her lips. "It ain't cheatin'. I've just got more artillery than ya."

"You can't do that."

"You're just jealous I went weapon shoppin' before battle."

Cordelia grimaced. "You've been playing Halo with Nan again, haven't you."

"Was that a question or a statement?" Misty breathed, looking up into the headmistress's blue and black eyes.

The shorter woman didn't reply, her throat suddenly dry, and she simply let herself fall to Misty side, her arm wrapping around the swamp witch's waist in the process. She rested her forehead on the girl's shoulder and breathed in deeply.

"Are ya tendin' to your wounds?" Misty asked quietly, turning her head to look at the older witch. Her fingers pushed the woman's hair back from her forehead.

"Kind of." Cordelia muttered.

"Kind of?" The swamp witch echoed. She turned on her side to fully face the alchemist. She tucked her arm underneath her head, her free hand settling on Cordelia's waist.

"Please don't ask to me to explain."

"Too late, I'm askin' ya."

Cordelia took another breath, shorter this time. Her eyes closed on their own volition. "Have you ever had emotions so explosive-"

"-That ya can't think straight?"

"Something like that."

"Yeah, I have." Misty nodded softly. "More so lately."

The headmistress opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I know your time at the academy has been less than stellar. I wish I could have showed you this place in its golden days, when it had students who cared."

"I ain't talkin' about the academy."

"Your shack? I swear to you I'll take you out there soon, we can work on fixing it up."

"Let me talk, Miss Delia."

Cordelia blushed and burrowed into the comforter. She nodded, asking Misty to go on.

"I think I love ya."

The headmistress stilled her fidgeting, and blinked.

Misty sat up, her elbow supporting her, and she grimaced. "Please don't have a panic attack." She took Cordelia's hand in hers. "Nod for me, ya okay?"

Cordelia nodded slowly. She closed her eyes once more and turned her face into the mattress. "Jesus, Misty. How do you go from a pillow fight to telling someone you love them?" She muttered, her voice muffled. "And when did you become clairvoyant?"

The swamp witch cocked her head to the side. "Clairvoyant? What are ya- Oh."

"I fucking hate you, Misty Day."

Misty looked away, a small smile on her lips as Cordelia smacked her palm on the covers repeatedly, expletives falling from between her lips. She glanced back down at the headmistress. "Can I kiss ya?"

Cordelia lifted her face from the bed to glare at the swamp witch. "What kind of half-assed question is that?"

"Since when do ya curse so much?"

The older blonde sat up and brought Misty's lips to her own in a bruising kiss, not relishing her grasp until the swamp witch knew she was hers.


	27. We Got This

**Foxxay FanFiction - We Got This**

**Anon asked: Misty's mother finds out that her daughter is alive and gay. The two have a big fight and Cordelia tries to protect her lovely girlfriend.**

_**Okay anon, **I've already answered a prompt similar to this one, and it's called Fight For You (You can find it on my fanfiction page somewhere on the side of my blog). So what I did was twist your prompt a bit, and I hope you still enjoy it because Protective Coven is my favorite type of coven!_

"Ahm, Delia?"

"Yes, Misty?"

The swamp witch didn't reply, choosing instead to bite her lower lip and wrap her fingers around Cordelia's arm. Tight.

"Alright, I get it, you want me to get this movie, please don't leave bruises." The Supreme said softly, frowning at her girlfriend. She threw the DVD into their bag marked NOLA Libraries and turned to look at the shelf. The cajun queen grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face her.

"Misty-"

"Don't. Move."

"What's wrong?" Cordelia began to panic, her dark eyes searching Misty's blue-green ones. "Are you hurt?"

The wild blonde shook her head. She stuck out her chin to point at something behind the Supreme. Cordelia turned slowly, her dark eyes questioning, to glance at an older woman in the aisle across from their's, looking down at a book she'd just picked from the shelf. She looked familiar, and the answer quickly dawned on Cordelia.

"Is that-?"

Misty nodded furiously, tears springing at the corner of her eyes. "Can we go?" She asked quietly. The older blonde nodded. She turned to lead the younger witch out from in between the shelves, only to be blocked by her older students, returned from their book shopping.

Madison Montgomery raised an eyebrow. "Are we in a hurry to get down and dirty?" She asked, pointing at the couple's interlaced fingers.

Queenie hit the diva with a sharp elbow and motioned to Misty, who was close to breaking down in the middle of the aisle.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Zoe asked, placing a hand on the swamp witch's shoulder.

Nan glanced at the girl. "Her mom's here."

"Wait, your mother reads?" The actress scoffed.

"Madison!" Zoe hissed, slapping the girl on the arm. Next to her, Kyle grimaced at the actress.

Misty's eyes shut tight and her fingers grappled at Cordelia's, as if she was searching for a life line.

"Girls, please move out of the way, I'm taking her home."

The commotion brought the woman across from there out of her reverie and she looked up, determined to find the source of all the noise in the otherwise quiet environment. Her eyes flitted from girl to girl and paused on Cordelia's face. Her nose crinkled.

"You're that witch." She called out. "The head witch or whatever."

The Supreme turned to her, surprised. "I-yes." She pushed Misty behind her.

"You're an abomination, ya know that?"

"So I've been told." Cordelia replied easily. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, her girls and Kyle closing ranks behind her, offering silent support.

"Ya'll should be burned."

Queenie spurred forward, but Cordelia held her back by the arm. She gave her a warning look. The woman gave the voodoo witch a triumphant look.

"At least ya can keep your bitches on a leash."

"Girl, she won't be holding me back for very long if you let your tongue wander any more." Queenie spat.

"I'd go if I were you." Madison added, crossing her arms. "Shelves around here tend to just _fall_."

"I ain't afraid of ya. I've burned one of ya before, I can do it again."

Misty bristled in fear behind Cordelia.

"As lovely as that sounds," The older witch faked a smile. "We need to be somewhere. It was nice meeting you."

The woman grunted in response, slightly offended that her barb hadn't gotten a rise out of the blonde. The group began to make their way out of the building, but Misty took too long taking Cordelia's spot in front, a second too long, and the woman spied her curly blonde hair, her blue eyes narrowing. Outside, she caught up to them.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Cordelia snapped, turning around.

"Behind ya, show your face." The older woman called out, pushing past the Supreme.

Misty felt her heart bottom out. Her fingers tightened their hold on Cordelia's jacket and her eyes slammed shut.

"Show your face, Misty Day." The woman thundered. "Show your sinnin' face."

The swamp witch peeked out from behind Cordelia's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Mrs Day's face contorted in anger. "The devil himself brought ya back."

"Mother, please-"

A crack rang out, the elderly woman too fast for any of the witches to stop her from bitchslapping her daughter. Queenie caught the blonde as she fell back, her cheek already reddening.

Cordelia took Misty's face in her hands. "Mist, baby, you okay?" As the swamp witch sniffed and nodded slowly, hiding in the crook of the older blonde's neck, the Supreme felt the air crackle around them. She glanced sideways as the four girls made their way to Mrs Day, the woman either too petrified to walk away or underneath Madison's spell, she couldn't tell.

"You don't mess with the coven." She heard Nan say, voicing them all.

Kyle turned to the Supreme and handed her the car keys and his library bag. "Take Misty home, put some ice on her cheek. We got this."


	28. Midas's Touch Epilogue

**Bananun FanFiction - Midas's Touch: Five Years Later**

**Alright kiddos, the last installment to Midas's Touch, I hope you enjoy it as much as I have!**

**Rated T**

Lana Winter's dark eyes fixed the house phone with an intensity she reserved for her lover and for dire times. And she wasn't waiting for a call from the alluring blonde. Her fingers drummed on the oak table in a wild rhythm. She didn't dare leave the room. The phone would ring and she'd miss it if she did, and she couldn't miss it.

She heard keys in the front door lock, but didn't tear her gaze away, even as heels clacked down the hall.

Mary Eunice appeared behind her and draped her lithe arms around Lana's neck. She leaned down to bite at the brunette's earlobe.

Lana shrugged her off. "Not now, Mary. I'm waiting for a call."

"Quite obviously." The blonde stepped back, grabbing at her coif and throwing it across the room. It landed easily on the couch. "Who's calling?"

"My editor."

Mary Eunice's grin grew. "Why are you stressing? You and I both know you've got this pussy in the bag."_ I made quite sure of that_, she failed to add.

"And yet he hasn't called." Lana snapped, her fingers picking up their wild synchronization.

"Maybe he's in a meeting, selling your manuscript to Hollywood."

The reporter's eyes broke away from the phone, and she glared at the nun. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You know tormenting you is my favorite past-time." The blonde smirked, leaning on the couch.

"Yes well, right now, don't."

"I'd watch my words if I were you." The sister's golden eyes flashed dangerously. "I know you're stressed, but that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with _everything_." She walked out of the living room, hips swaying. Lana watched her, a soft frown on her face.

_I'm paying for that one later._

But she wasn't worried. Afraid, yes, but never worried. She'd been paying for years. She'd been paying for Sister Jude's downfall and Briarcliff's ongoing treatment of patients, just so Mary Eunice could propel herself to stardom, leaving her to tag along, as usual. The house, the maids, the cars, they all came with the price. And that price was her undying commitment and love.

But Mary Eunice, after working five grueling years in that hell hole (undercover, of course) to make sure it was at its absolute worst, had finally let her finish her manuscript. It would blow all other novels out of the water. Forget Sinclair's _The Jungle_. Lana Winters was the future, Briarcliff her subject, Timothy Howard the villain, her and Mary Eunice the saving angels. They'd be moved to the top of the list, and no one would know they'd been pulling the strings all along, there behind the red curtain, as per the blonde's plan.

As long as Lana got her Pulitzer, she'd try not to think about it too much.

By the time dinner rolled around, the phone still hadn't rung. It sat ominously, onyx black, tantalizing Lana from where she was in the dining room. Her eyes kept flitting to it, and Mary Eunice had noticed.

At first, the nun hadn't said anything, mostly because she knew the brunette was basically deaf when it came to moments like these. But as the clock ticked by on the wall, the reporter's dinner became cold, barely a bite eaten and Mary Eunice's eyebrows furrowed more and more as little sighs began escaping her Ravish Me Red lips. And yet Lana stared at the phone like it was a damned cobra escaped from the city zoo.

The blonde finally threw down her fork. "For fuck's sake, Lana."

"Mary, not now."

"_Not now_?" The nun spit out. "After all I've done for you, _us_, you can't even reward me with a word or two during dinner?"

"Look, I'm not trying to fight! I just want to know if I'm getting published or not, surely you understand that I want to get _somewhere_ in life?" Lana yelled back, her frustration bubbling to the surface. "Not _everyone_ can be as successful as Mary Eunice McKee, New York's Mother Superior!"

The phone rang, echoing through the house.

Lana's dark eyes met Mary Eunice's. A smirk formed on the taller woman's lips.

"No, Mary, don't you dare-"

The nun stood up and ran for the phone, the reporter hot on her heels. She pushed Lana back with the palm of her hand and grabbed the receiver. Grinning, she put her ear to the black phone, her golden eyes blazing at the reporter.

"The McKee residence."

The brunette bit back an irritated groan.

Mary Eunice's fingernails dug into her lover's chest as she listened to the man on the other end of the line. "Have I read it? Of course I've read it, Miss Winters and I are_ incredibly_ close, friends and colleagues, I practically proofread the story myself." She paused. "Well, I can't speak for her, but I must say our thoughts on this are similar, she is telling _our_ story, after all. I've been trying to shut down Briarcliff Manor for years, much to the dismay of Cardinal Howard. I'm hoping that with the emergence of her new book, the church will finally see all the harm this institution has done, I'm all for the good of the people, for the good word of the Lord. Yes, you may quote me on that." The blonde watched Lana out of the corner of her eye, satisfied with herself.

_You fucker_. Lana mouthed the words to the nun, who merely grinned back, feigning innocence.

"Is she here? Let me check." Mary Eunice dropped the receiver to her shoulder. "Lana, it's your editor. Shall I tell him you're in?"

"Give me the goddamn phone."

"Watch your language with him, men don't like pretty girls who swear." The blonde said, ice dripping from her words. She handed the phone to the reporter, holding it between thumb and forefinger, almost as if it were venomous.

Lana struggled to bring the receiver to her face, the cord tangling against her elbow. She watched Mary Eunice make her way back to the table.

"Yes, Lana Winters here."

The 'meeting' was short lived. Lana smacked the phone down as soon as it was over and marched to the dining room, stopping at the entrance to watch Mary Eunice, whose eyes were cast down at her lap as she fiddled with her fingers, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"First of all, how dare you, you could have screwed up everything."

The nun didn't look up, but even from where she was, the reporter could see the glint in her eyes.

"Second of all, the _McKee_ residence?"

"It's my name on the lease." Mary Eunice sang out.

"You knew _very_ well that was my editor."

"I'm sorry, next time I'll say I'm your secretary." The blonde pouted mockingly up at Lana. "And I'll tell him you're busy between my legs." She looked back down at her nails and raised an eyebrow. "Did you get it? The book deal?"

Lana sat down, defeated. She knew she wasn't about to win against the younger woman. "Yes."

"That's my girl." Mary Eunice smiled genuinely, a rare sight for the brunette. "We'll bring down Briarcliff together. We'll be heroes." She interlaced her fingers with Lana's. "Do you think Rome is nice this time of year?" She laughed. "Who am I kidding, it's nice all the time."

"Heroes." The brunette echoed bitterly, wrenching her hand away. "What kind of heroes are we, when we're our own villains?"

"Are you growing a conscience?" Mary Eunice asked, amused. "You didn't seem to mind our sabotage when the edition house picked you up."

"Don't you think it's wrong? Not even a little bit?" Lana asked, exasperated. "We've let that freak show of a place go on just to get somewhere in life."

"I don't think it's wrong. The world is a filthy place, Lana." The nun cocked her head to the side. "I'm just the devil pulling the strings. Simple as that. And now it's going to get shut down, after all. A little worse for wear, but why do you care? You're getting your Pulitzer."

She stood up only to straddle the brunette's lap. She pushed away Lana's wayward hair and placed a sweet kiss on the older woman's cheek, her lips lingering on the burning skin.

The reporter edged into the touch despite herself, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

"Do you love me?" Mary Eunice asked, her mouth ghosting over Lana's.

The brunette breathed out.

"Haven't I made all your dreams come true?" The blonde continued, her golden eyes fixed on her lover's dark ones. "Haven't I answered all your prayers?" Her fingers flitted over Lana's side, pausing to push against a scar the reporter had received years ago during one of their arguments. "Didn't you say you'd follow me into Hell itself?"

Lana bit her lip, her arms tightening their hold around Mary Eunice's waist.

The blonde whispered now in the reporter's ear. "You gave away your freedom to me. Don't forget it."

"I wouldn't dare."

The blonde, satisfied, stood up. She gave Lana a long look, one the brunette knew well to mean a night without sleep, and she began to walk away. "Don't let your luggage out of your sight, little devil, we're going to be travelling soon."

"Mary?"

The Mother Superior turned, golden eyes questioning.

"Yes." Lana said quietly. "I love you."


	29. Promise Me

**Foxxay FanFiction - Promise Me**

**Anon asked: Misty has an accident (car accident, maybe? idk) , Cordelia reveals her true feelings for the swamp witch.**

**Rated K**

The lights were too bright for her eyes. She wanted to turn her head, but her neck wasn't listening to what her brain was telling it to do. Her fingers felt heavy and her legs weighed a ton. Her blue-green eyes fought to stay open, even with the bright lightbulb over her. She didn't want to sleep anymore. Something_inferna_l beeped by her side, a constant rhythm that her head instinctively began to wait for, clouding her thoughts as she waited for the next ping. Like Chinese water torture, she mused.

Her fingers closed around gritty bedsheets, struggling to get a good grasp as her muscles awoke, slowly, achingly. Her body screamed at her, protesting against every one of her movements. Her arms were tied to something, she couldn't tell what, she couldn't yank hard enough to get untangled, it hurt too much. She fought with herself to think clearly.

Something shifted besides her, and she panicked, her senses not registering. She felt blind, naked, vulnerable. She opened her mouth to speak, but only gurgles came out from between her lips, phrases forming in her mind and blocking as they reached air. She stuttered, her jaw failing to move.

"Misty, Misty, it's just me."

The voice was familiar. Sweet and soft and with a hint of authority, and her nose suddenly smelled flowers and apple shampoo as a figure leaned over her. Her hand was grasped by strong finger squeezing her own reassuringly.

"D-De-"

"Yeah, Misty, it's me."  
She recognized Cordelia, finally, and she began to swim in her girlfriend's dark eyes, full of concern.

"Wh-what-"

"Hospital, Misty, you're at the hospital." The Supreme said softly, her thumb brushing against the back of the swamp witch's hand. "But you're okay. There was an accident, but you're okay, you're awake." Misty felt hot tears dot her arm.

She struggled to remember. She struggled to try all her limbs. The older blonde watched her silently as she moved every part of her body slowly, carefully. She felt residual pain, but everything was still attached to her.

"Misty Day, if you ever run in front of a car to save a squirrel again-" The Supreme sighed, frustrated, and looked away, eyes threatening to cry. "Why would you do that?"

Misty cocked her head at the older witch, unable to respond, hoping her eyes would convey her questions.

Cordelia shook her head. "You could have easily saved that animal _after_ the car had passed, but no, you ran_ right_ out on the road." To the swamp witch's confusion, the blonde was getting angry at her. Her fingers tightened around Misty's wrist. "You could have died."

"S-sorry." The cajun queen frowned softly. She didn't remember the incident. She didn't remember the squirrel and she didn't remember the car. The ache in her bones was very real though. "How lo-long?"

"How long were you out?"

Misty nodded.

"It's been three days. The doctors had to induce a coma, you suffered from a collapsed lung and a severe concussion, along with multiple bruises. They also had to twist your knee back." The Supreme grimaced.

"N-not bad."

"Christ, Misty." Cordelia snapped. "It's not funny, I could have lost you!"

"I-I would have come back, just to spite y-ya." The swamp witch shook her head, offering the older woman a small smile.

"Don't kid around." The Supreme said softly. She took Misty's hand in hers. "I can't lose you. I love you Misty Day, and I can't live without you. It took me three sleepless days by your side to realize, but I know that now. I know I hadn't told you that yet, but I think it's high time. I love you." Her dark eyes looked up into the necromancer's blue-green ones, full of tears.

Misty let out a slow breath. "Ya stayed here this entire time?"

Cordelia blushed. "Myrtle made me power nap a few hours yesterday, but yeah."

"I never t-thought anyone would do that for me." The wild blonde's brows knotted together. "How long will I be stuck here?"

"A week, at least."

"Then you'll take me home?" Her voice was small, vulnerable.

"Of course."

"Good." Misty nodded and looked away. "Then I can show ya how much I love ya back."

Cordelia squeezed her fingers. "You can start by sticking to the sidewalk." The swamp witch thought she heard the Supreme add a "you dork", but wasn't sure.

"Who are the belladonnas from?"

"Myrtle." Her girlfriend sighed. "She insisted. And I made sure to put it as far away as possible. I think she keeps forgetting that stuff can kill you."

"And the balloons?"

"Kyle."

Misty nodded. She'd thought so.

"Misty."

The necromancer looked over at the Supreme. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never endanger yourself again."

"I promise, Delia."


	30. Lifetime Specials Part II

**Foxxay FanFiction - Lifetime Special Part II**

**Anon asked: Hey, do you think you can follow up that fic with Foxxay discovering that Misty and Nora are lookalikes? Maybe they get interested in the case and go to the Murder House and meet Nora or something.**

_**I got so carried away with this it's not even funny. And I don't know how I feel about it. **_

"Here we are." Misty Day put the car in park and glanced out her window. "The Murder House."

"I can't believe you dragged me out here." Cordelia Foxx pouted from the passenger seat. "I said I was sorry. I said it was probably a doppelganger."

"Ya didn't complain this much when I suggested the idea." The wild blonde teased. "Come on, maybe we'll meet her ghost."

The Supreme glanced at her girlfriend. "You didn't say anything about _meeting_her. I don't want to meet a ghost. I'm done with ghosts." The necromancer ignored her and got out of the mini cooper, shawl floating in the breeze.

Despite it being the middle of summer in downtown LA, the house looming over them offered a frigid shadow, one that left goosebumps on both their pale skins. On the dry lawn was a picket sign, offering the estate for sale, a big red 'slashed price' sticker stuck to it.

Cordelia, noticing it, tugged on Misty's hand. "We can't just walk in, Mist, see? The place is for sale, it's not a museum."

"I know, that's why I scheduled an appointment to see the house."

"_Misty_."

"Did ya think I hadn't thought ahead?" The swamp witch grinned at her. "I told ya I had this under control."

"If this is your way of telling me you want to buy a house-"

"Come on, ya ain't chickenin' out, are ya?" Misty stepped closer to the Supreme, blue-green eyes raking over the older woman's face. She bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow, her smile returning. "What kind of Supreme are ya?"

"That sounds like a challenge." Cordelia gritted her teeth.

"Could be."

Cordelia opened her mouth to reply, but the house's front door opened, a small woman gazing at them both.

"Miss Day? Miss Foxx?"

"That's us!" Misty turned to the realtor in excitement. She took her girlfriend by the hand and led them up the stairs and onto the porch. "It's nice to meet ya."

"Likewise, I'm Marcy. I spoke with you on the phone."

"That ya did. I'm Misty, this is Cordelia."

The Supreme shook Marcy's hand lamely, fighting a grimace.

The realtor let out a small bark of laughter, almost nervously. "That's the face of someone who's wondering why and how she got dragged out here."

"Something like that."

"I can assure you the estate is in pristine condition." She led them inside, still talking, but the witches tuned her out as Cordelia gave Misty a look. Obviously, the cajun queen hadn't mentioned that they'd seen the Lifetime special on the house. Misty just blushed back, offering a small "sorry".

"If I may ask, are you planning on starting a family together?" Marcy suddenly asked, turning around to face them. They'd barely made it into the foyer. "Because the house is quite big, and deserves some children. It was built for the purpose of raising little ones."

Misty fidgeted in place.

Cordelia turned to the young blonde innocently, her dark eyes trained on the taller woman. "Yeah, Misty, are we planning on starting a family?" _That's for lying to the realtor._

"I just really like big houses." Misty replied easily. "Ya know that Delia, what with the academy and everythin'."

"Oh, are you teachers?"

"In New Orleans, yes." The swamp witch glanced at her girlfriend, a glint in her eyes. "Tell her, Delia."_ Ball's in your court, your move._

"It's just a private school. Which we have to get back to, fairly quickly, the girls get rowdy." Cordelia turned apologetically to Marcy. "We'd really like to see the house."

"Oh, of course, follow me. We'll start in the kitchen." The realtor turned and led them through the house. Misty nudged Cordelia in the ribs, and they shared a quick grin.

"So as you can see, the entire kitchen's been remodeled and modernized, pasta arm and everything." Marcy began. "All the appliances are in stainless steel and come with the house. That includes the microwave. The oven is gas."

"That's one hell of a fridge." Misty opened the double doors, impressed.

"Think of all the cream cheese you could stash in there." Cordelia deadpanned.

"Do you like to cook? Plenty of room in the refrigerator and the pantries to keep all your ingredients, and with six stove tops, you can definitely prepare gourmet meals." Marcy encouraged.

"Delia's practically a chef. I burn everythin' I touch." Misty replied off-handedly, head still in the fridge.

The older blonde grimaced. "Can we keep going with the tour?"

The realtor nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen, pointing out the chandeliers as they passed them (_Real_ Tiffany fixtures). Cordelia tugged Misty back a few feet, waiting for Marcy to be out of earshot.

"We're not _actually_ looking for a house, Mist, remember?" She hissed.

"I'm just checkin' out the place." The swamp witch pouted back. "And my enthusiasm is makin' her real happy, she's boucin' up and down, look at her."

"She'll be devastated when we say no, it's not nice to toy with someone's emotions."

Misty tssked at her, but said nothing else.

"As you can see, the blue glass lets in quite a lot of light on a sunny day. And the chestnut really bounces back the warmth." Marcy's voice rose. "Down this way we have a study. A previous tenant kept his therapy cabinet there, it's really useful if you want to stay in with your family."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Three. One being a master bedroom with attached bathroom." The realtor answered. "There's also an attic for plenty of storage space and a basement. Though it's not finished, it can easily be remodeled as a day room or as a playing space. Video games and the like, whatever you're into."

Misty leaned over to whisper in Cordelia's ear. "We could have a mini Stevie concert down there." The Supreme scowled back.

Seeing their interaction, Marcy perked up. "Would you like to see it? The basement?"

"Why not." The swamp witch shrugged, smiling down at her.

The place was considerably darker, colder, than the ground floor. Marcy walked off, explaining the mixture of cement used in the building of the house, and Misty turned to Cordelia.

"I got a bad vibe down here, Delia." She admitted, glancing around the basement. "Maybe she's down here somewhere, that would explain it."

"She?"

"Nora."

"Oh, yeah." Cordelia frowned. "How are you planning on bringing her out? Do you have a travel sized Oujia board on you?"

Misty opened her mouth to answer, but the older blonde held up her hand. "Don't answer that."

But Marcy moved too fast for the swamp witch to truly poke around the basement (where she easily 'forgot' to mention the secluded room by the stairs). She moved right back upstairs, taking them to the master bedroom, even though neither of them had any interest in seeing it. Cordelia thought she talked a lot. She figured that was her job, but _god_ was she trying way too hard to sell the place. They finally moved back down to the kitchen, Marcy's panoply of facts exhausted.

"I'd like to add that the house does come with a maid." The realtor pointed out as she moved towards the island. "So you wouldn't have to worry about those little messes or having to make the bed every morning."

"Unfortunately, you can't always trust maids." Cordelia said tightly. "They're not always good people." _Sometimes, they're immortal racists._

"This one is good, I can vouch for her. The previous tenants have never complained." Marcy smiled.

"We're very thankful for the tour." Misty began. "Could ya give us a dozen minutes, alone, to think this over? We have a lot to talk about."

The shorter woman nodded avidly. "Of course, I'll be right outside the front door." She nodded again, as if steeling herself, and left the kitchen.

Misty waited for the door to shut before turning to Cordelia, blue-green eyes blazing. "Alright, let's find her. I wanna know why we look so alike."

"Who says she's even a ghost?" Cordelia asked. "There's a hole in your plan."

"I can feel it, Delia." The swamp witch insisted. She stepped out into the hallway, tilting her head up to glance at the ceiling. "Nora?"

"You don't know her."

"Right. Ah, Mrs Montgomery? Are ya here? Perhaps?"

They waited with baited breaths, the old house creaking around them, but no answer came. Cordelia had to admit she was slightly disapointed.

But Misty wasn't about to give up.

"Come on, ma'am, please? We drove twenty-eight hours to meet ya."

"Twenty-eight hours is a long time." Cordelia added timidly.

"Do you think this matches my eyes?"

The two witches turned, shoulders bumping, to stare at Nora Montgomery. The woman was leaning on the wall, her eyes drifting over the blue glass, a soft grimace on her otherwise delicate face.

"Definitely." Misty said quietly. "You're actually here."

"Yes." Nora said bitterly, still not turning to look at them. "I'm always here."

"It's really nice to meet ya." The swamp witch said quickly, unsure on how to proceed and afraid the ghost would leave. She began to move towards the socialite, but Cordelia held her back. "Thanks for letting us see ya."

Nora took long to reply. "I don't usually appear. But there's something about you two." She fixed her ice blue eyes on them. "Are you mediums?"

"No." Cordelia shook her head. "Witches."

"There's no such thing."

"There's no such thing as ghosts." The older blonde replied.

Miffed, Nora broke gaze with the Supreme. "What do you want? Are you really here to buy the house? You won't be welcome here."

"We're not here for the house." Misty shook her head. "We're here because we saw the Lifetime special on you a few weeks ago, and we got curious."

"Are you obsessed with murder?" The socialite's upper lip curled into a rictus.

"No. We just, well, I look a lot like ya." The youngest blonde blushed, scuffing her boot on the wooden floors. "Maybe ya don't think so."

"There's something about you, yes." Nora waived aimlessly at Misty. "But we can't possibly be affiliated. I left no descendants." She raised an eyebrow, less than impressed. "And if I had, they wouldn't be _cajun_."

Cordelia opened her mouth to snap back, but the front door opened, Marcy popping her head in, frowning.

"Everything alright?"

Nora had disappeared. Cordelia nodded, slightly taken aback, her eyes glued to the spot where they ghost had been. Marcy walked up to them and grimaced.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have another appointment in two hours, across town, and if we're going to sign…"

There was a knock at the door, a tall woman in bright clothes leaning against the frame.

"Oh hello Marcy. Giving a tour today? Finally going to hit the jackpot?"

The three watched a lithe blonde come in, pushing the realtor aside, a wide smile on her lips and a cigarette between her long fingers. She took a long drag before throwing the butt of it outside to rest on the patio, embers smoldering.

"Miss Howard." The realtor stiffened.

"Don't wear my name out." The taller of the two grinned. She glanced at the Supreme and the swamp witch, then to where Nora had been standing. She addressed the witches. "This place has got quite the soul, I'm sure you'll like it here."

Marcy scowled. "What are you doing?"

"I was visiting Constance." The blonde turned back to the brunette. "And I decided to pop by." She paused. "Did you give them the real tour or did you round out the edges?"

"Miss Howard, this really isn't-"

"You know what happened to the last couple you lied to." She cut her off. "And the ones before that."

"We know about the Montgomerys." Misty jumped in.

Marcy and the so named Howard turned to the young witch. The taller woman's mouths curled into a smile. "Someone's watched my TV special."

"That was_ ya_?" The cajun queen's mouth fell open in complete amazment. "You're Billie Dean Howard? I've never met a celebrity before." Cordelia glanced at her, annoyed. Misty ignored the_ I'm the Supreme, how much more of a celebrity do you want_ bouncing in between her thoughts. She took Billie's hand in hers and shook it furiously, completely enamored.

"I can see now I've lost you." Marcy said icily. "Obviously you're more interested in bedtime stories than owning this estate. Miss Howard, you know how to lock up the house. Do so when you three are done squealing about murderers. I have somewhere to be."

"Ignore her, she's a sour puss. Thirsty? There's some tea left in the cabinets." Billie said. Marcy scowled once more and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

"They say they're witches. I say they're crazy."

Billie Dean smiled apologetically. "You've met Nora." The ghost appeared behind the medium, grimacing. Billie glanced at her. "They _are_ witches. That's the Supreme." She pointed at Cordelia with a bright pink nail. "I told you about this a few months ago, remember? In New Orleans?"

"Are ya two friends?" Misty asked, fascinated.

"Something like that." The medium smiled. "I hope you're not actually thinking of buying this house. It's a shithole." Nora grimaced at her. "Most of the spirits here aren't what you'd call friendly. They make for a good television show, but as roommates…" She paused. "Why is the Supreme here?"

Cordelia shrugged. "We thought Misty looked a lot like Nora, and decided to check it out. She figured her ghost might still be here. Spirits tend to form when-"

"-When there's a traumatic event." Billie finished for her, nodding. "She does have a certain air, doesn't she, Nora?" The ghost didn't answer, blue eyes fixed on the swamp witch. "Unfortunately, she left no one behind."

"Not even like, a cousin or somethin'?" Misty asked.

"Her father had a brother, yes, that's as farfetched as you can get." Billie looked down, thinking. "But that side of the family lives on through Madison Montgomery, the movie star. "

The witches shared a look. They knew her too well.

"She's a right little twat." Nora snapped. "If the family could see her whoring her way around the tabloids, I'm sure they'd hang themselves. I would if I could. The great Montgomery name, reduced to cigarette ash and empty tequila bottles."

"Because you left it in perfect condition." Billie raised an eyebrow at the ghost, her lisp light.

The socialite sniffed. "Charles drove me to it."

"The point is, darling, that I think it's just pure chance you look like Nora here." The medium smiled at Misty. "Though that's not such a bad thing, she's quite the looker." Nora glared at Billie, her blue eyes hard.

Cordelia quickly changed the subject, sensing the ghost's rising anger.

"So, a medium. That's pretty interesting, Miss Howard. One might consider you a witch."

"Call me Billie, please." The other blonde shook her head. "I never got my letter to Hogwarts, unfortunately. My mind is more open, it doesn't mean I have powers. I just happen to see clearly through the fog."

"In any case, you're always welcome at Miss Robichaux's." Cordelia smiled at her. "You could teach a seminar. Your talent would fascinate quite a few of my girls."

"Oh, could she really?" Misty perked up, glancing between the medium and the Supreme.

"I'm guessing you'd sit in the front row." Billie laughed.

"I'm always lookin' to expand my powers." The swamp witch answered sheepishly. "I'm a necromancer. The power of resurgence and all that."

"Are you really?" The medium stepped closer. "Now that's awesome."

She glanced at Cordelia. "I'll gladly teach, on one condition, Miss Foxx."  
"What's that?"

"I want you on my show. You and your girl here. The public will love you."


	31. Not My Hell Part III

**Not My Hell Part III**

Cordelia awoke to Misty's fingers flirting with hers. She opened her dark eyes and gazed into the younger blonde's blue-green ones.

The swamp witch had suddenly shown up on the academy's doorstep the night before, drenched from the storm outside, tears streaming down her face. She'd hiccuped out Cordelia's name and fallen into her arms, her fingers tightening so hard on the Supreme's skin she'd left bruises. Misty hadn't let go of the witch that night, hadn't stopped crying either, and Cordelia had let her soak her shoulder. The necromancer had fallen asleep, curled up against the older woman, tears drying on her face.

And Cordelia hadn't let her eyes stray too far from the girl, afraid this was a dream, a nightmare. But as she woke and her thoughts came alive again, she realized the blonde's touch was very real. Misty's eyes were still puffy from the night before, but she wasn't crying anymore. She gazed evenly at Cordelia.

"I'm back."

Cordelia allowed herself a small smile, and she squeezed Misty's fingers tightly. "Yeah, you are." Her heart swelled with emotion. "I missed you so much, Misty." Her breath rattled in her throat. "It killed me that I couldn't save you, I tried everything and I couldn't even _begin_ to find you."

"It doesn't matter anymore." The taller girl smiled softly. "I'm back."

To the Supreme's surprise, Misty brought their lips in a sweet kiss. Cordelia's eyes closed, reveling in the moment. Misty's stayed open. They broke apart, the older woman breathing hard. The necromancer seemed at war with herself, she bit her lip hard, blinking rapidly.

"We'll have to hold a meeting, so the new girls can meet you." Cordelia said quietly. She sat up, despite her brain screaming at her to stay in bed with the swamp witch.

"Okay." Misty smiled.

"And then we'll talk about_ this_," Cordelia pointed to the two of them. "Later."

The swamp witch smirked as the Supreme turned her back. "We could talk about it _now_." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Cordelia's waist, placing small, open mouthed kisses on the woman's shoulder. Cordelia's head fell back, a moan escaping from between her lips, her fingers grasping onto Misty's.

She managed to undo the swamp witch's hold on her, breath ragged. "Later, Misty, please."

The necromancer's arms fell limply to her side, her smirk replaced by a panicked look. "I'm sorry. I'll just be goin', to Zoe's room or somethin'. To change." She muttered a curse and hastily left, closing the suite's door rather hard behind her.

The Supreme's shoulders slumped. She had to give the young blonde time to return to her senses. It was the least she could do, for both the swamp witch and herself.

She went around the girls' rooms, knocking on each and calling out for a meeting in the salon. As it was unscheduled, she got quite a few incredulous looks, but promised to have all their questions answered.

Cordelia sat herself in her favorite chair, by the piano, and waited for the young witches to file in. Zoe watched, eyes filled with sleep, as she stood behind the Supreme with Queenie. Misty had been given the place of honor, to the right of Cordelia. She stared ahead, eyes blank.

There were almost thirty girls, and it took time for them to all find a spot in which to comfortably sit. A few ended up on the floor before the oldest witch, gratefully taking the glasses of orange juice Kyle was passing out.

"Quiet girls, please." Cordelia called out. "I know I retired early last night. And I know many of you were confused by me bringing in a stranger so readily from the storm. This is no stranger." Her dark eyes flitted from witch to witch. "This is Misty Day, a gifted necromancer who was lost to us during the Seven Wonders back in January." She glanced at the wild blonde, and grasped her hand tightly, Misty's fingers wrapping around her own in quiet trust. "She's found her way back."

"How?"

Misty answered quietly. "I made a deal with the devil."

A ripple of laughter went around the room, and the swamp witch smiled softly, but Cordelia didn't find it funny.

"I want you girls to give her your utmost respect, she's braved a lot to come back. There will be no jokes, no slurs." She glared hard at her students. "She is not part of the council, but treat her as such. She is an original of this academy."

"You'd better not mess up." Queenie added, crossing her arms over her shirt. "We're quite protective." Zoe nodded, though her gaze was not as steeled as the voodoo witch's.

"It'll take her time to readjust, and some rules might change around here to accommodate her return." The Supreme added. "As of this moment, the greenhouse is off limits at any time other than class time. Understood?"

The witches nodded as one.

"Where will she sleep?"

"Don't worry, Jackie, you're not about to get kicked out. There's plenty of room in the academy." Cordelia heard Zoe distinctively pushing through her thoughts to be heard. _You were just saying last week we couldn't house anyone else, and I don't think Chelsea will give her her room back_. She gave the younger witch a long look, but didn't answer her unspoken comment.

The meeting over, the girls went about their day.

Kyle passed by the four witches left to pick up their glasses, and as he walked by Misty, the swamp witch didn't even accord him a quick glance. She raised an eyebrow and held out her glass for him to take from between her long fingers. He did so quietly, not paying much attention. But Cordelia noticed. Misty always had a warm smile for the boy, always a comforting touch and a laugh in her blue-green eyes. But today, she didn't meet his gaze, she chose to grimace instead.

The cajun queen stood and cast a look around the room lazily, her hip cocked out. She took off Stevie's black shawl (the one Cordelia had left, like an idol to be worshipped, in her former room) and draped it over the back of the couch before leaving the salon, headed god knows where.

"Is she acting weird to you?" Cordelia asked her council softly. "Like, really weird?"

"Like you said, she just got back from Papa's hell." Zoe smiled saddly and placed a reassuring hand on her Supreme's shoulder. "Give her time."

"She'll be back to her twirling ways soon, don't worry." Queenie added.

Cordelia sighed and stood, bent on finding the younger blonde, determined to have a conversation with her. She passed Stevie's shawl and wrapped it around her fingers, deciding to bring it with her to the greenhouse, where she'd most likely find Misty Day. Or where Misty Day would most likely find her.

The hallways felt dark, even with the sunlight bouncing off the academy's white walls, even with the life radiating from all the girls now living inside the school. She crossed her arms, the shawl hanging off at her elbow, and paused to rest her forehead on the backdoor's cool wood.

Fleetwood Mac was playing loudly, loud enough to be heard from the outside of the greenhouse, and Cordelia smiled softly. She filed away the thought of asking Stevie back for a day or two for later. Maybe the swamp witch would feel better if she saw her idol again.

Misty was bent over a dying plant, her ringed fingers softly tracing the outlines of the leaves, hips barely swaying to the music playing on her favorite record player. The Supreme had left it there as a token to her memory, and she was glad to hear it play again. It'd been silent for far too long.

"Misty, can we talk now?"

The young blonde looked up, her frown turning into a small smile. "Of course, Miss Delia." She wiped her hands on a rag and hopped up onto the counter, legs swinging. Cordelia rounded the island and stood in front of the swamp witch, about a foot away.

She began to wring her hands. "About earlier…"

"I wanted to apologize-"

"Please, don't." The Supreme said quickly. She stepped closer, her hands coming to rest on Misty's thighs, playing with the fabric of her skirt. "I'm just confused, that's all."

"I don't know what came over me." Misty admitted. "I was gone for so long and I was fightin' to remember ya down there. I just needed to feel somethin' other than pain." She looked up into Cordelia's dark eyes.

The older blonde gazed back, surprised. "You thought about me?"

"I tried to, as much as I could. It was hard. I can't remember." She sighed. "Thanks for takin' me back so readily."

"I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

Their gazes locked, tensions rising.

"Yeah?" Misty's fingers crawled up to Cordelia's neck.

"Yeah." The Supreme nodded.

The cajun queen brought Cordelia's face closer to hers, the older witch's eyes closing as her lips ghosted over Misty's. Misty tugged her jaw upward, pushing her away, letting out a bark of laughter as she did so.

Cordelia stumbled back, shocked, as the wild blonde jumped off the counter. She sauntered over to the record player and removed the needle with an angry jerk, a smirk on her face.

"You're cute, Delia." Misty snickered.

"I-Misty?"

"How much older are you than me? Ten years?" The swamp witch asked. "I'm one of your students and here you are, getting all sentimental." She shook her head, grinning. "A dyke and a cougar, who'd have thought?"

The Supreme's dark eyes were wide.

Misty suddenly bit her lip and broke gaze with Cordelia, her eyes filling with tears. She slammed her eyes shut, her breath coming out in short gasps. "I'm so sorry, Delia. I just-oh god." She pushed past the older blonde, running out of the greenhouse.

The vinyl spun on, silent.

**I have no idea how long this will end up being.**


	32. Destructor

**Bananun Fanfiction - Destructor**

**Anon asked: Bananun domestic life**

**_And so I obliged. Just saying it now, they have a very specific type of relationship in my head. It's like this all the time. _  
**

**Rated T**

"You're quite sure about this?"

"No. I'm afraid you'll like it more than me." Mary Eunice admitted. "And I don't like sharing my ear scratches." She sidled up to Lana Winter's side, pinching at the woman's waist, practically purring. "When was the last time you scratched me?"

"Christ, Mary, we're in public." Lana nudged the sister off, an angry blush creeping up her neck.

"Christ is right." The blonde smirked.

"I admire your ability to not give a fuck, but some of us here are still afraid of-" The brunette's voice dropped. "-being homosexuals in an otherwise backwards society."

"No one's here, Lana." The nun could have kept talking, but she stepped back and crossed her arms over her blouse instead. A rare occasion for the sister to be out of her habit, but it was the weekend after all, and the both of them were miles away from Briarcliff Manor. She cocked her head at the reporter. "Pick a damn dog already."

Lana bit her lip, her dark eyes going from cage to cage.

"I don't see why you want an animal."

"You're gone all the time." The brunette muttered back, stepping towards a yorkshire terrier. "It gets lonely."

"Are you saying a bitch will replace me?"

"Nothing could replace you." Lana replied, glancing over her shoulder at the nun. "I'm just saying the house is big, the rooms empty, and I don't like the silence."

"I'm sorry I work so much."

The reporter straightened and turned to face the blonde. Mary Eunice's golden eyes were fixed on the dogs. "You're not lying."

"Surprised?" The sister snorted, but didn't dare look up at Lana.

"Yes." Came the answer.

"Choose a dog."

Lana smiled softly and moved down the row of cages, farther into the kennel. She didn't want a small dog, which is what the owners of the place had pushed to the front. She wanted something big, something she could hug and be hugged by. She wanted a dog that could rival her strength as it tugged her down the street, a dog with lots of fur she could cry into when things got worse than they were. She felt Mary Eunice hovering behind her, and walked deeper into the dimly lit room.

"Rottweilers are nice."

"I've got enough of your bite at home."

Mary Eunice feigned hurt, bringing her hand to her chest, but the brunette shrugged her off.

"I want something fluffy." Lana added.

"To contrast my powerful muscles?" The sister asked in a whisper, a smile on her lips.

The reporter bristled, fighting the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Not everything's about you, Mary. Can you stop? I want to think this over carefully._Silently_."

Mary Eunice huffed, but didn't reply.

Lana spied a young dog, not yet an adult but not a pup anymore. She walked to the cage and kneeled down, beckoning it over. It bounded happily to her, its mouth opening in a smile to reveal its large tongue and its tail wagging furiously.

"That's the last of the litter."

Lana glanced over her shoulder at the assistant from the front desk of the kennel, a clipboard in her hands.

"The owners couldn't find a family to take him in." The older woman continued. "He's a purebred, not something you see everyday in an adoption center."

"Bernese mountain dog?" Mary Eunice asked.

"Correct." The assistant turned to the blonde, pleasantly suprised. "We call him Cocoa, but he doesn't respond well to the name, I'm sure he won't mind if you change it." She added.

"Is this the one you want?" Mary Eunice asked softly, poking Lana's ankle with the tip of her shoe.

"I must warn you," The woman put in. "They eat a lot, they require loads of exercise, and shed year round."

"She's a writer, she'll have plenty of time to walk him." The blonde replied, golden eyes trained on the dog.

"Do you have kids, miss?"

Lana shook her head, ignoring Mary Eunice's deep gaze.

"If you should ever consider some, he'll be great with them, so that's no worry."

The reporter turned back to Cocoa, her dark eyes boring into his.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Lana watched Cocoa bound joyfully through the grasses of her and Mary Eunice's backyard, happy to be out of his cage, fur flying in the breeze. She crossed her arms over her chest, biting back a full blown grin. The blonde came up from behind her and handed her a glass of long island iced tea, which the brunette took gratefully.

The blonde sipped at her own drink. "You're going to have to change its name. Cocoa is horrible."

"_I_?" Lana glanced at her. "He's as much your dog as he is mine."

"_You_ wanted a dog."

"You paid for him." The reporter said softly. "If I recall, "No, Lana, it's my treat."."

"Damn me and my puns."

"Any suggestions for a name?"

The blonde wriggled her nose. "How about Oliver?"

Lana shoved her glass into Mary Eunice's chest. "Why not Banana while you're at it."

The nun caught it, but the brunette's outburst wiped the smirk off her face. She followed Lana back into the house, slightly confused. She casually remembered when she'd called the reporter 'gutsy', she truly was the only human who could stand up to her. Most of the time, anyway. A surge of _pride_ for the brunette, of all things, surged through her bones.

"Lana, I'm sorry."

"Sure." Lana reached for the whisky and a tumbler. "I don't even know why I stay. I should just find a cheap motel. Get away from _you_."

The words blurted out of Mary Eunice's mouth before she could stop herself. "Don't forget your new pet."

Lana's dark eyes met hers in utter disbelief. She downed her glass of alcohol, wincing as it burned her throat, and smacked it down on the bar. She headed up the stairs, heels clacking on the marble steps, echoing through the house. Mary Eunice knew she was going for her luggage.

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lana."

"Fuck you." It was far away, but the nun heard it clear as day.

It took a few minutes, but the brunette finally came back down into the foyer, bags all set to go. She'd half-haphazardly thrown in a few dresses and blouses, a hairbrush, toothbrush. She reached for the car keys on the table by the door.

"Are you really leaving?"

"Do you see me walking to the door?" The reporter snapped back over her shoulder. "I'm taking the Chevy."

_Not the Chevy_. The blonde scowled. She wasn't one to back down. The pride that'd been so recent in her chest turned to anguish, something she wasn't used to, as she watched Lana's back retreating towards the front door. She gritted her teeth.

"I'm giving you one chance to come back." Mary Eunice called out. "Turn back around and we'll forget this happened."

"_You'll_ forget this happened." Lana replied harshly, dark eyes blazing. "It's about you, again. You're fucking selfish." She reached for the doorknob.

"Lana!" Her cry came out as a sob, from somewhere inside her soul she didn't know she could reach. "Please don't go."

The brunette's fingers faltered, and she waited.

"I'm sorry, baby, please don't go."

To Lana's surprise, it was twice in a day that the blonde, her demon, was being honest. Her gaze softened somewhat, but she didn't put her luggage down. "Why do you care if I stay? You could have anyone you want, you just have to say the word. I leave today and tomorrow you've got another pretty brunette in your arms."

"I-" Mary Eunice waved her hands around, unsure on how to answer. She paused, her arms falling to her sides, limp. "I only care about you." Her golden eyes closed. "I _could_ have anyone, you're right. But they wouldn't be you. They wouldn't fight back like you do and they wouldn't threaten me with a luggage and they wouldn't make me get a dog." The blonde opened her eyes to gaze into Lana's. "You're my little devil."

"Since when does Satan have a heart?"

"There's a girl in here crying out for you."

Lana looked away, her nails digging into her palm. She took a deep breath, two, and finally dropped her bags. They fell to the floor with a dull thud. "I was thinking Apollyon." She muttered. "For the dog."

Mary Eunice sniffed and brought up her sleeve to wipe at her nose. She tried as best as she could to revert to her confident self, the human in her still weeping. "Isn't he too pretty for a name like 'destructor'?"

"Aren't you?"


	33. Spinning Discs

**Hotgomery FanFiction - Spinning Discs**

**Anon asked:**** Billie likes to take her dates to the Murder House to tell them about the ghosts and usually her dates end in sex, which annoys Nora very much because who does this person think she is? Screwing people in her house.. Disgusting. In the morning after her date's gone, Billie likes to stick around for a while, which annoys Nora even more. Lots of bickering and sassy Nora and sassy Billie until one night Nora decides she's had enough and they end up having sex and whoops they fall in love**

**And Cat from asked for Hotgomery Sex.**

**Rated M**

Nora watched from underneath the stairs as the neighbor's friend paraded around the house, _her_ house, a man following close behind, tongue practically on the wooden floors. She grimaced, her hand to her mouth, her brows close together.

It wasn't the first time the blonde had done this. It wasn't the first time the medium had brought in a guest, showed him the estate and convinced him she could see its inhabitants. It wasn't the first time she'd stayed the night over with said guest. He was never the same, and that was the only thing that changed in Billie Dean Howard's plans. The man.

The blonde sauntered past her as she walked up the stairs, boy in tow. She glanced down furtively, winked at Nora Montgomery, and tugged harder on her man's hand, leading him faster up the stairs. Shocked, Nora's mouth fell open. Usually, the shorter woman ignored her. She knew she was there and she knew she didn't like it, but she didn't pay attention.

Annoyed, Nora stared after the blonde's retreating figure. But she knew that if she went up there, she wouldn't be able to change the woman's mind. The maid, Moira, had assured her the medium didn't care if a ghost sat in on her 'sessions'. Apparently, Tate and Hayden liked to watch. She shuddered slightly at the thought of watching a man pump away at the blonde.

She ambled through the house, ears tuned to the silence. She could hear Vivien's baby crying, she could hear the remnants of a fight between the two homosexuals. And…_there_ it was. A moan. She glanced at the bright electrical clock. It was barely midnight, and Billie was already getting satisfied. She stifled an irritated groan.

And yet her mind went to the last time she'd had sex. A long time ago, it seemed, when her and Charles were still breathing. Just thinking of his skin sliding on hers made her feel sick. She sat down at the kitchen's island and let out a deep sigh, playing with the silk handkerchief in her fingers. She figured this was going to be another long night.

A _ping_ brought her out of her reverie, and she glanced at the opposing counter, watching a little rectangle light up repeatedly. She frowned. As lazy as the dog she'd had as a child, she walked over to it and picked it up gingerly. It didn't give off light anymore.

It buzzed between her fingers, and she yelped, letting it slip from her hands. It fell to the floor with an audible, sickening _crack_. She bent down to pick it up, expecting the worse. She didn't know much about what she was holding, but whatever it had been, it was obsolete now. The crack was deep and glass stuck to her thumb, pricking her. She watched blood pour out of the nick, marveled by the sight.

The ghost bit her lower lip. Billie would be angry, she was sure of it. She'd seen her on the thing before (but what did it _do_?). Often, actually. There in the dark, Nora Montgomery shrugged. _That_, as accidental as it'd been, was for using_ her_house as a sex escapade. She delicately put the little rectangle down on the counter, and slinked away, her steps quiet.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell happened to my phone?"

From her spot by the kitchen's door, Nora Montgomery winced.  
The blonde had woken up with the rising sun, and Nora had shadowed her for most of the morning, close enough to see Billie's eye color but far enough so that the medium couldn't sense her hovering. But her sudden panic alerted the medium to her presence.

Billie Dean Howard turned, her dark eyes finding Nora's ice blue ones. Her frown deepened. "What did you do?"

Nora's eyebrows rose. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Do you see anyone else here?"

To the ghost's surprise, Billie looked far from angry. Just confused. She cast a long look around the kitchen, as if checking that no other spirits hid by. Her eyes landed back on Nora, and she gave her a small smirk. "I'd have thought it'd fell by itself, if it hadn't landed back on the counter."

_Damn it_.

"It slipped." Nora shrugged.

"Of course." Billie nodded. She turned away and used her pink acrylic nails to turn the microwave on. "Doesn't matter. I'm making enough money now that I can get myself a new one. I never thought I'd say that."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making myself a cup of tea." The blonde answered. _Obviously_, she failed to add.

"You're staying?"

"Long enough to drink my tea, yes." Billie scowled, glancing back at Nora.

The socialite stepped closer, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't just_stay_."

The blonde pushed past her to take a seat at the island. She reached for her purse and pulled out a newspaper. "Yes, I can. No one lives here."

"This is _my_ house-"

"That's not what the lease says." Billie cut her off. Her dark eyes didn't leave her reading material. "The lease doesn't say _anything_, actually." She added in a mutter.

Nora pried the newspapers from between the blonde's fingers and threw it behind her. "You can't just waltz in here and act like this place is yours." Billie stood. She didn't reach Nora's height, but the look in her eyes made up for it. The ghost ignored her. "What you do is _disgusting_. You should be ashamed of yourself for the number of men you've brought back here."

"I'm merely sexually liberated." Billie cocked her head to the side. "Something tells me you weren't."

"I was married." Nora snapped. "And the next time you come over, you'll find that the door is locked. Permanently."

Billie raised an eyebrow, stuck on the first part. "Are you saying I'm an old maid?"

"I'm saying you're not welcome here." The socialite growled.

"Look darling," The blonde threaded her fingers together. "I've got a contract with Marcy, the realtor? As long as I'm employed by Lifetime and they give me scripts to run, I'm allowed free reign on the house."

"I don't see any cameras."

"I'm reading between the lines here." Billie shrugged, and settled back in her chair. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And it's not like the tenants here mind. Well, you do. But that's one against, how many, twenty-five? Twenty-six? I've lost count." She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Hayden sure doesn't mind."

"That tramp wouldn't." Nora's jaw hardened.

"This sounds to me like a case of jealousy." The medium sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

The taller blonde laughed bitterly. "For who, the men you sleep with?" She looked away. "Unbelievable."

"No. Towards Hayden."

"You think I want to watch you?" Nora hissed.

Billie only grinned. She stood up, fetched her tea after the microwave had done beeping, and went back to her seat, crossing her legs as provocatively as she could, her dark eyes riveted on Nora's ice blue ones.

"You think I want to watch you?" The ghost repeated, her voice failing her.

"I think it's crossed your mind." Billie shrugged coyly. "It did last night."

"You're disgusting."

"You already said that. Run another disc." She paused. "Do you know what a disc is?"

The ghost's lips tightened. "There's no need to make snide remarks."

Billie stood and rounded the island to stand before Nora. She pushed an acrylic nail against the socialite's chest.

"Do you?"

"No."

"It's this circular, well, disc." The medium began to explain. Her finger mimed a circle on the woman's skin. "And it plays music." She added in a whisper, her already dark eyes turning black. She bit her lower lip, her gaze flirting over Nora's collarbone. "Do you like music?"

"J-jazz was very popular. When I was young."

"And alive?"

"That too."

Billie backed the socialite up against the counter. "Jazz is…interesting. The rhythms, you can't really count on them." She said, punctuating the word with a tilt of her hips. Nora breathed in sharply. "But the notes are exquisite."

"I'd have to agree."

"You know, Nora…" The medium cocked her head to the side. "I wouldn't have to string all these men along if I had someone who waited for me at home."

The ghost sniffed as disdainfully as she could in her current position. "Obviously."

Billie's lips ghosted over Nora's. "Would you wait for me?"

The ghost let out a little sigh. "Forever if I had to." Nora surged forward, capturing Billie Dean's lips in a sweet kiss, air knocked out of her lungs. Somewhere in the back of her mind, before the medium had mentioned it, she'd known she was jealous. But this confirmed it, and she felt the shorter blonde smile against her.

She had thought that kissing a woman would feel wrong, would be bizarre, but she melted against the medium faster than she ever had with Charles, with any of her male callers. Her fingers found their way into Billie's curls, tugging her up to her mouth. She let out a little yelp, one that the medium quickly swallowed, as she felt Billie's leg find its way between her thighs.

Billie didn't look it, but she was strong. She lifted the ghost up onto the counter, not breaking their embrace. Her hands roamed up to settled on the taller blonde's ribs. Nora mewled against her, and wrapped her legs around Billie's waist, loving the feel of the medium's jeans against her.

"You wearing a dress-" Billie bit at her collarbone. Hard. "-Makes this so much easier."

"You'll have to thank the designers of my time." Nora gasped back. Her nails would leave scratches on the medium's back.

Her hips bucked forward at the feel of Billie's fingers against her naked skin, right above her clit. She hadn't done this in so long. And come to think of it, it'd never felt this good. A simple touch of the medium's skin sent her reeling, melted her thoughts into nothingness. Charles let her think, he made her skin break out in goosebumps, ones of fear and terror and hate.

Nora's eyes slammed shut at Billie's sudden invasion of her lower body. A moan tumbled out from between her lips and she fell back onto her elbows. God the woman's fingers were long. She barely registered the in and out motion, all she could feel was the intense, pleasurable feeling the blonde was giving her.

A warm mouth against her inner thigh raised her out of her thoughtless musings, and she glanced down into Billie's dark eyes, chest heaving. The medium was asking permission. Her throat dry, the ghost nodded slightly.

Stars exploded behind in the darkness of her mind. Her elbows bottomed out and her back smacked down onto the marble. She ignored the dull pain and anchored her hands in Billie's hair, moaning out combinations of her name with abandon. She could swear her soul was shimmering.  
She would be ashamed of this later, but it didn't take long for her to come. After ninety years, that was a given. She came hard, Billie's name at the tip of her tongue and her lower back arching, her muscles locking into place, crying out for release.

The medium brought her back down softly, biting at the expense of skin before her, placing small kisses here and there. She helped Nora sit up and kissed her deeply, letting the ghost taste herself off of her tongue.

"Forever's a long time." She said quietly, resting her forehead against the socialite's.

Nora wasn't sure where her answer came from. "Not with you."


	34. Off-Key

**Bananun FanFiction - Off-Key**

**pastel-painter asked: Lana should come home slammin drunk in the spirit of Sarah Paulson **

**_I did my best T-T_  
**

**Rated T**

Mary Eunice lifted her head from her hands, perking up as she heard the telltale sign of keys in the front door lock. She glanced sideways at the living room clock and frowned, her golden eyes glinting in the semi-darkness. Her little devil was much later than she said she'd be. And she was practically sure that publication house meetings didn't take this long.

She shushed Apollyon, who'd been roused from his sleep by the commotion, and stood to greet her lover at the door. The dog trotted after her, tail wagging. She crossed into the foyer and paused.  
Lana Winters was a mess. Mary Eunice could smell the whiskey tumbling off the woman from where she was. She raised an eyebrow as the reporter missed the coat hanger and her jacket crumpled to the floor. Lana ignored it, choosing instead to glance at the mountain dog prodding his head against her knees.

"Oh, who's a good puppy?" She giggled, reaching down to pat his head. "You are, yes you are." Her fingers grasped at his fur as she threw her car keys at the table by the door. They clattered onto the wood, and Mary Eunice grimaced, thinking of the chestnut.

Lana turned, her dark eyes swimming with gold, and smiled brightly at the nun. "Mary!"

"You're late."

"Ha, yeah, funny story." The brunette nodded, ambling towards the blonde. She draped her arms around the nun's neck and looked up into her face. "So I went to sign the contract, right?"

"Yeah." Mary Eunice replied, her fingers tugging at Lana's waist. "Five hours ago. A signature doesn't take five hours."

The reporter shrugged. "They wanted to get drinks. I couldn't say no, they're publishing me."

A look of panic passed through Mary Eunice's features. "Did they try to…?" It was fleeting, but Lana smiled anyway at the thought of the sister worrying for her.

"No." Lana shook her head. "I made it very clear I lived with a rather _jealous_devil. And that her golden eyes were enough for me." She let go of the nun, trying now to remove her high heels.

"That's sweet." Mary Eunice deadpanned. "Judas almighty, how drunk are you?"

"I only had-" Lana began to count on her fingers, her shoes winning against her. "I lost count." She stumbled against the blonde, a little giggle erupting from her throat as she fought to remain upright. "But Mary! I'm getting _published_!" She squealed, taking the nun's hands in hers.

"Of course you are, we made sure of that, remember?"

Lana didn't seem to hear as she tugged Mary Eunice closer and started to dance with her, humming a tune off-key, shoes forgotten. She tripped over herself quickly enough, falling forward and crashing into the nun, giggling.

Mary Eunice rolled her eyes and kneeled down in front of the brunette. Lana stilled against her, using the sister's shoulder as a support, and watched as the blonde helped her out of her heels, slowly. The shoes went flying behind them both, but she didn't care much, Mary Eunice's lips on her knee were enough to make her forget absolutely everything. The blonde's mouth traveled up her thigh, but before Lana could properly moan, the nun had stood up.

"Come on, little devil." Mary Eunice began tugging her towards the kitchen. "A big glass of water, and then, bed."

Lana didn't let them get too far. She used the first wall she saw to trap her demon against her body. She ground her hips into the blonde's, reaching up to tug at an earlobe with her teeth.

Mary Eunice couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it, but she pushed the brunette back anyway and watched her fall back into the couch, effectively sitting down. "Lana, no."

The reporter pouted up at her. "Why not?"

"I'm actually_ incredibly_ cross with you. But I know fighting with you when you're drunk is useless." The sister explained. "So I'm going to wait until tomorrow for that. But until then, your hands stay at your side."

"Mary." Lana whined. "I didn't do anything."

Mary Eunice leaned forward, hovering above her lover. "You should have come home at the time you said you'd be home. Or you could have called. Apollyon was extremely worried." She jutted her chin out at their dog, that had conviniently fallen asleep against the door.

Lana's dark eyes landed on the pup. "Yeah, I can see that." She looked back up at the blonde, her fingers wrapping around the edge of her skirt. "Come on, Mary. Your little devil wants to play." She craned her neck up, her lips ghosting over the nun's.

Mary Eunice gave her a quick kiss before retreating, enjoying the taste of whiskey on her lips. "Kitchen. Go." The brunette's shoulders fell, but she did as she was told, glancing back to make sure the blonde was following.

She made a line for the sink, and she gasped as the blonde came up behind her, trapping her against the counter.

"You'll need a glass." Mary Eunice whispered against the shell of her ear. She reached up above them, opening a cupboard. Lana's eyes closed and grinded her hips back into Mary Eunice's. The blonde pulled her body away, and the reporter let out a little grunt.

She took the glass of water that the nun handed her almost like it was a life line. Her fingers gripped it tigher and tighter as she watched Mary Eunice leave the room, hips swaying. She downed it in record time, threw it into the sink and ran after the blonde, threatening to fall more than once on her unsteady feet.

Lana caught up to Mary Eunice at the top of the stairs. She pulled her dress over her head as she followed the blonde into their bedroom and threw it behind her into the hallway.

Mary Eunice turned and raised an eyebrow as she found Lana in nothing but her underwear. Her smile grew. "Let me find you some pajamas."

"No, no I don't need any."

"As much as I know, you don't sleep in the nude." The blonde replied. "I do." Lana's dark eyes turned gold in arousal, a light dusting of goosebumps shimmering over her skin. Mary Eunice smirked as her pointer finger traveled up the brunette's arm. "Are you cold?"

The tequila running (galloping, really) through Lana's bloodstream urged her on. She pushed the blonde hard enough so that she sat down on the bed, looking up into Lana's eyes. "You're mine for the night." She whispered.

"You think so?" Mary Eunice asked, a laugh in her voice. "You think you can hold me down long enough?"

The brunette straddled her and kissed her deeply, feeling the blonde shiver beneath her, feeling her nails rake down her back. She pulled away. "Oh yeah."


	35. Not my Hell Part IV

**Foxxay FanFiction - Not My Hell Part IV**

**WARNING: It's kinda depressing. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Please don't if you're not cool with Self-Hating Misty Day.**

Misty Day sat in her old room, her shawl wrapped around her knees, goosebumps raised on her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, her mascara had run down her cheeks. She'd been sitting there for what she guessed was the entire afternoon. The sun was beginning to set behind the property's trees.

She twitched slightly, grimacing as heat surged through her body to be replaced by intense cold. "Ya hurt Delia." She muttered, gritting her teeth against the pain. Her fingers tightened around Stevie's shawl. "Ya hurt Delia."

Her eyes opened, golden like brass doorknobs. The devil's voice echoed throughout her entire body, shook her bones, made her want to cough out blood. _Oh please._

"Ya said you'd leave me alone."

_I'm Satan, why would you believe me? How naive can you get?_ The demon laughed. _Though I must say, you're much stronger than the child I took all those years back. You actually resurface. Not for long, but still. I'm impressed._

"Why are ya doin' this to me?" Misty began sobbing, her fingers clawing at her skin. "I don't care about impressin' ya, I just want ya to go."

_Seven hells, girl, stop crying_. She heard the devil hiss in annoyance._ I can't take corporal form. I have to have a host. You were stupid enough to fall for it. Your loss_. Misty could hear the smirk in the former blonde's voice._I got you out of Papa's palace, you should be happy you even get to see this place again. All you have to do is share your head with me. It's not a big deal._

"It is when ya hurt the ones I love!"

"Misty?"

The wild blonde looked up, alarmed, blue-green eyes wide. Zoe looked down at her from the door, concern in her own hazel eyes.

The devil's voice had gone quiet.

"Is everything alright?" The younger witch asked, glancing around the room. "I thought I heard you talking to someone-?"

"No, no. Just myself." Misty replied quickly, breath shuddering. "I'm just, tryin' to get back in the rhythm of things. I'm sorry if I took ya away from somethin'. I'm fine."

Zoe smiled and came farther into the room, her black dress swishing behind her. "I wanted to bring you these, actually. I kept them preciously, I thought you might enjoy hearing them again." She handed the swamp witch a plastic bag. Curious, Misty opened it, and she let a small smile grace her lips.

The girl had kept all her Fleetwood Mac and Stevie records.

"Thank ya." She said quietly. She didn't dare look up into Zoe's face. _Ugh_. She closed her eyes, begging the demon inside to keep calm, to be silent. "I…I need a few moments alone, could ya…?"

"Oh," Zoe straightened her back, hurt and confusion flashing in her eyes, but she didn't argue. "Of course, if you need anything, come to me, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer, and carefully closed the door behind her. It didn't take long for her demon to speak up.

_I should take _her_. She's pathetic enough._

"She ain't pathetic." Misty hissed. "And I'll kill both ya and me and send ya back to hell before ya take anyone else."

_You'd send yourself back, too. Papa would be happy to see his frog killer's come back_. The sister's gritty voice paused, thinking._ You'd keep me to save your friends_? Misty didn't answer.

But the devil kept prodding. _Are you realizing that they don't want you here? Is that why you're proposing we go back together?_ She added, almost quietly, _Are you that desperate to kill that animal again? To feel its warm blood rush over your fingers? Be honest. You get a high, an insurmountable high, when you take life, when you give it back_.

"Shut up." The swamp witch whispered back. "My hell looks like that because I ain't happy to do it. That's what hell's about."

_That's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say since we met._

Misty knew that, for a few moments at least, the demon inside of her would be silent. She stood up shakily, using the white walls as support. She debated going to the greenhouse. The last time she'd been there, the devil had resurfaced easily compared to other places around the house. She didn't know why, she couldn't explain it, but she wasn't about to step foot in the room again, no matter how much it hurt her to be away from nature.

She tiptoed out of the bedroom, satisfied that none of the students roamed the academy aimlessly, and began to make her way down the hall, her bare feet moving silently across the white boards. She stilled as she heard a creak. Against her own will, she turned, finding herself a few feet from Cordelia, who'd just come up the stairs, nose buried in a book.  
Misty's blue-green eyes met the Supreme's dark ones as she glanced up. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cordelia looked away before she could utter a word. The older blonde held up her hand, silently begging the girl to keep away, and crossed the hallway into her room, tears beginning to collect at the corner of her eyes.

The swamp witch followed her to the door, gasping quietly as the Supreme shut the door in her face.

Misty rested her forehead on the door, her fists raised against the wood. "Miss Delia…could we talk? I want to apologize." She heard nothing on the other side. "There's somethin' I wanna tell you, I need your help-"

_No you don't._

"I need your help because-"

She closed her eyes.

Irritation swelled within her. "Nevermind. You'd be useless to me anyway." She snapped, hitting the surface with the flat of her palm.

As she heard the woman click the lock shut, the golden eyed woman smirked.

And the swamp witch inside her screamed.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO Part V

Her forehead smacked the wall for what felt like the umpteenth time, the pain reverberating through her skull dull compared to the ache in her heart. She scratched at her skin, clawed at her neck, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Will you please stop that? You're somewhat pretty, no need to ruin yourself with pointless scars._

She didn't answer, her tears doubling, her sobs wracking her body. She fell to the floor, leaning her head against the greenhouse's stone walls.

_And here I thought you'd stop crying. I can't catch a break._

"What do I have to do to get rid of ya?" She screamed into the empty room.

_Die._

"Is that it then?" The swamp witch stood, her legs threatening to give out underneath her, and walked to the island, fingers reaching for the garden shears. "I'll do it don't think I won't-" But she paused, the demon inside her taking over just enough to stop her hand from closing around the tool.

_You really don't want to do that._

"Anythin's better than this." Misty cried out.

_I need you to think about something for a quick second, can you do that for me?_ The devil paused, waiting for the swamp witch's breathing to even out, for her sobs to subside. She waited a long time. _Papa knows his witches well. If you go now, it's not frogs and mean twelve year olds you'll find. _

"What are ya sayin'?" Misty's voice came out in a whisper.

_It'll be Cordelia waiting for you._

The cajun queen's head lolled forward as she began crying again, horrified at the truth the golden eyed woman spoke.

_You only have two choices. Papa, or me. And I'll definitely be nicer to you_. The voice laughed softly. _Well, nicer than I've been, anyway. You have to stop fighting against me, if you didn't this would be so much easier for the both of us._

"What would ya make me do?"

_Well first of all we'd bust out of here. This place is shit, and I've got some murder and mayhem to get back to_. Misty heard a fake gasp. _Oh, I forgot to mention that. You'll never see your witch bitches ever again._

"Ever-?"

_There's your choice, Misty Day. Do you want to see Cordelia for the rest of eternity, or never again?_

The demon within her shrunk back into her soul, leaving her alone with her own thoughts.


	36. Make You Pay

**Bananun FanFiction - Make You Pay**

**ImSeriousBro from asked: mary and lana are out and someone insults them for being together and they both get mad but mary goes a little too far.**

**Rated T. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Just ignore him, Mary."

"_Ignore_ him?" The blonde echoed, golden eyes blazing. "He's staring at you like Apollyon stares at a piece of meat."

"It happens, just let it go." Lana muttered back, moving down the shelves. "Speaking of the dog, did you get his appointment with the vet scheduled?"

"Yeah." Mary Eunice replied darkly, her eyes not leaving the man at the end of the aisle. "It's on Tuesday, I can swing by and drop him off before heading to Briarcliff. What do you mean by 'it happens'? Has this happened before?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "All the time." She turned towards the wall of shirts and continued shopping.

"All the-Jesus Christ Lana." The nun hissed, stepping closer. "Why haven't you mentioned it?"

"Because I thought you were going to take this unnecessarily far." Lana snapped. "Which you are."

"This is a big deal, little devil."

"This is why I hate taking you places." The reporter shook her head. "He's just a man who happens to be staring. It. Happens. Now stop it. Can you reach for that shirt there? I'm too short."

Mary Eunice didn't reply as she nudged Lana over to reach up for the garment she'd pointed at, but a scowl was set on her otherwise angelic face. The brunette kept right on shopping, asking the blonde her opinion and periodically throwing something into their cart, but the nun was far from responsive.

And she was quite sure the man was following them.

Now it'd gone too far. They were in the _ladies' underwear section_ for god's sake. She glanced over at Lana (who was poring over some _delicious_ black lace), and satisfied that she wasn't paying attention, marched to the man.

"How bizarre. I've never seen a man in the women's aisle before!" She grinned at him, unbridled rage shining in her golden eyes, her fingers digging into her palms, her composure otherwise relaxed. "Are you here for your wife? Do you need any help?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Ah, I'm not married."

_Liar._

"No actually, I was wondering if your friend there-" He laughed nervously. "Is_she_ married? Or engaged? Or something?"

Mary Eunice was about to retort, but winced as she felt Lana come up behind her.

"Mary, what are you doing?" She asked innocently, glancing between the two. But it was far from innocence in her dark eyes as she stared at the blonde, waiting for an appropriate answer.

"I'm Rick." The man extended his hand out, and Lana took it, shaking it firmly. "Your lady friend was just asking if I needed help. And I don't, not really." He paused. "Would you be interested in dinner? Later this week, perhaps?"

"I'll have to say no, unfortunately." Lana smiled easily.

He frowned at her. "No? You're saying no to me?" He scoffed. "I'm giving you a chance here."

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear. She's not interested. And she's already taken." Mary Eunice snapped.

"Mary."

The blonde didn't reply, her eyes for Rick only, and she snaked her arm around Lana, pulling her in. She felt the brunette stiffen against her, but didn't hear an objection. Hate and pride and lust rolled off the reporter in waves.

His face fell. "Oh." He shifted his weight as he grimaced. "You two are lezzies." Lana closed her eyes, her fingers tightening around the blonde's wrist, the one resting territorialy on her hip.

"That's right." Mary Eunice snapped, almost proudly.

"You're sick, you know that? That's what people say about girls like you." He took a step back. "You two should be locked up."

"Is that what you think?" The blonde asked. "Maybe I should let the Mother Superior know." She opened her golden eyes wide. "Oh _wait_. That'd be me."

Lana glanced at her sideways, panic settling deep in her bones. "_Mary_."

"And you know what? Mother Superior thinks you're an asshole." The sister stepped into the man's personal space, looking up at him. "For staring at her like she's some kind of prey and for thinking it's okay to judge someone's personal life." She cocked her head to the side. "What would your wife think? Should we call her? There's a phone _somewhere_ in the store."

"I'm truly sorry about this." Lana intervened, tugging the blonde back. She grimaced at Rick apologetically, but he only scowled back at the reporter.

"I should report you two."

"You should. You should report us." Mary Eunice spat. "Let's see what fucking happens." She pulled against Lana, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"I don't think a bunch of lezzies can do much, especially when the church finds out what you really are. What kind of sister are you?" He snapped back. Lana's hold on Mary Eunice faltered temporarily (voluntarily? the nun mused) and the blonde wrenched out of her embrace.

"I _am_ the church."

She pushed his chest and he went flying, from the force in her rage and from the magic in her bones and deep in her veins. There was a loud crash as he landed back against the shelves and fell to the floor, his eyes wide.

She straddled him and slapped him once. "Listen here, Rick." She flicked the side of his jaw, making him look up at her. Behind her, Lana keened for her to stop, but she ignored the brunette. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I swear to all that is unholy, to all the demons of hell and to all your nightmares, that if you ever look at a woman the way you just did-?" She looked deep into his eyes, her golden ones blazing. "I will make you pay. I will find you, and I will make. You. Pay."

He nodded, fear instilled in his fingertips.

Lana managed to pull Mary Eunice off of Rick and he finally scrambled to his feet. He cast one last look at the women and practically ran out of the aisle.

"Are you insane?" Lana yelled out, grabbing at the front of Mary Eunice's shirt. "He's going to tell everyone! You're going to lose your job and I'm going to lose my job! He could have fought back, you idiot!" Her voice broke. "He could have fought back."

"But he didn't." The blonde breathed. "You okay?"

"He didn't touch me. He didn't even come near me."

"You know what I mean."

Lana shook her head, tears welling at the corner of her eyes. Oblivious to the world around them, she burrowed into Mary Eunice's neck, her lithe arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She felt the blonde's strong arms circle her back, and she finally broke down.

"I'm sorry." Mary Eunice whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken it this far. I saw red." She nudged Lana's face up so she could look into her dark eyes. "You're mine, do you understand that? And I'll always protect you." She added softly.

Lana sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Take me home."

"You got it."


	37. What's Plaguing You?

**Bananun FanFiction - What's Plaguing You?**

**Simply _based_ off of, but _twisted_ to fit my ideas, from this prompt: Mary Eunice is a well-known doctor, but also a nymphomaniac that usually harasses her patients. Lana is her new patient.**

_**I was writing this when I got a message telling me my bananun fics were "artful". I was, and continue to be, completely ashamed. You know who you are. I love you.**_

**Rated M for sMut. Part of the Little Devil series!**

"Take a seat, Miss Winters."

Lana glanced around the small office, a look of fleeting worry passing over her face. "I don't know if-"

"No protests, Miss Winters. Sit." Mary Eunice McKee purred from behind her desk. "You're the one who called me, if I may remind you."

"Yes, well. It wasn't _completely_ my idea." The brunette muttered, but she did what she was told, the blonde's golden eyes fixed on her own dark ones.

Mary Eunice bit the end of her pen. "What's plaguing you, Miss- May I call you Lana?"

The reporter frowned. "You know what plagues me."

"You won't say it out loud?" The doctor raised an eyebrow as she jotted something down on her notepad. "You said something about, if I wrote it down correctly, you harboring thoughts about women. Other women." She added quietly, flipping through her pages. "Are these dangerous thoughts? Or simply lusftul ones?"

"Don't play with me, doctor." Lana snapped.

Mary Eunice smirked. "Fine. A homosexual, then." She tssked. "That's dangerous in today's society."

"You have a doctor-patient privacy agreement, I'm sure."

"Oh, of course." The blonde nodded, Ravish Me Red lips curling up into a smile. "What happens in this office, doesn't leave this office." Lana's frown grew, but she didn't answer. Mary Eunice stood and rounded her desk, perching on the corner and crossing her legs. "You want to fix this?"

"I'm trying to, yes."

"Then you can start by tearing your eyes away from my legs." Lana blushed deeply as she gazed up into the woman's golden eyes. "I've been told that inversion therapy tends to work, but I think's that complete bullshit." She continued. "Mostly, the patients just lie on their feelings to get out of their scheduled appointments. Why are you shaking your head?"

"It-No." The brunette stammered. "It doesn't work."

"You've tried?"

Lana closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. Mary Eunice's grin grew, but she managed to give her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"Is there anything you can do?" The brunette continued, gritting her teeth against the memories.

"Probably. The wires in your brain just need to be, well," She laughed. "Rewired. Pills can do that. I, myself, haven't taken them, but I guess it'd work like birth control does."

"I've never heard of gay pills." Lana deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, I'm a doctor." Mary Eunice frowned. "And you aren't. Play along, will you?" Lana nodded.

The blonde picked up her pen again. "When did these feelings start?"

"They never _started_, they were just there. I've been like this for as long as I remember." The brunette sighed.

"Have you ever acted on these feelings?"

"Yes."

"And have you ever been with a man?"

Lana's dark eyes flashed in warning at the blonde, who looked back down at her notepad and scribbled a few words.

"Why are you trying to fix this, all of a sudden?"

"I've gotten in trouble before." Lana answered softly. "I'm considered bizarre. I'm single and I'm childless."

"You're single?" Mary Eunice raised an eyebrow. The reporter didn't answer. "You know, I'm going to be honest here, since it's your money and all, but you're wasting your time."

"Excuse me?"

The doctor shrugged. "If you've been like this your entire life, how can I fix you?" She stepped off her desk and approached Lana. "Why should I change you?"

"Because it's my money, like you said." The brunette snapped back, looking up into the woman's face.

Mary Eunice hovered above her patient. "It's not that bad though, is it?" She whispered into her hair. Underneath her, Lana stiffened, her knuckles turning white against the edges of the chair.

"Back off."

"Lana, really?" Mary Eunice pouted. "You'd say no?" The blonde straddled her patient, wrapping her lithe arms around the reporter's neck. She leaned in close and bit her earlobe. Lana pushed against her, but she held in place, ramming her hips back into the brunette's. The brunette who gasped and who's eyes slammed shut. Mary Eunice hummed and placed a kiss against the reporter's jawline.  
She felt the tiniest hint of a thrust from Lana's pelvis and grinned. Her mouth continued its way down the older woman's neck in open mouthed kisses. Lana's hands crawled up her thighs, settling on the dip in her back, and she pulled the blonde flush against her.

Their lips met in a languid kiss. Mary Eunice pulled away and looked into the brunette's dark eyes. "Still want to change?" Lana didn't answer, instead tugging the woman back to her, biting her bottom lip. The blonde moaned and fitted her fingers through brown locks.

Their kisses turned harsh, with Mary Eunice pulling Lana up into arching her back. Her fingers trailed down her chest and wrapped around a nipple that she tugged on. The brunette gasped out, her nails raking down the doctor's shoulders. Mary Eunice continued her way down, pausing to pinch at a hip.

"Can you keep quiet?" The blonde asked.

"Do you have another patient waiting outside?" Lana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just like my girls straining to keep themselves in check when they're writhing above me."

Lana shuddered and Mary Eunice took the opportunity to slide down off her body and onto the floor, ending up on her knees in front of the woman. She parted the reporter's knees roughly, biting one inner thigh then the other. The brunette slumped forward, hissing into the touch. "Do you still want me to change you?" She asked, echoing from earlier.

"God no."

Satisfied with the answer, Mary Eunice tugged the brunette's panties off and threw them across her shoulder. They landed somewhere on her desk.

She attacked Lana almost like an animal, her teeth a prelude to her tongue to the reporter's sweet center. Above her, the brunette let out a yelp, but her hands closed around Mary Eunice's blonde locks in a tight grip anyway, pulling her incredibly closer.

The younger woman hummed against her, thoroughly enjoying the noises Lana made as she explored every delicious inch that she could. The reporter bucked up into her touch shamelessly, expletives and apostles falling simultaneously from between her lips to Mary Eunice's ears. At the mention of Judas, Mary paused and looked up, golden eyes flashing.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You. I belong to you." Lana gasped out. "I'm yours."

The blonde hummed again, almost as if in thought. "Don't mention him again."

"Mentioning the Virgin Mary wouldn't exactly be a good idea either, would it?"

Mary Eunice tapped Lana's clit with the end of her finger, annoyed. Lana keened softly above her, her head lolling sideways as she closed her dark eyes. Her lover dipped back between her legs, her finger continuing its wild ministrations against her bundle of nerves.

She came rather easily, much to Mary Eunice's dismay, but that didn't stop the blonde from continuing.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and stood to hover over a trembling Lana. "Open your eyes, Miss Winters." The brunette did, as hard as it was for her to, only to slam them shut again as she was invaded by Mary Eunice's long fingers. Her nails dug hard into the blonde's shoulders and their lips met in a rushed kiss.

"Mary-!"

"Doctor. Call me doctor."

"You aren't-"

Lana didn't finish her sentence, a moan ripped from her throat instead as Mary Eunice twisted her fingers inside her. She smirked and placed a kiss on her temple, her thrusts deep. "Come on, one more Lana." Her lover's muscles were already contracting, and from the way she was leaving marks along Mary's skin, she was close.

Mary Eunice kissed away her moans as she came a second time, her back arching and her knuckles turning white around Mary's shirt.  
The blonde stood and cocked her head to the side as Lana came back down from her high, thighs slipping shut, spasming occasionally.

"It's official, little devil." Mary Eunice let out a little sigh. "You suck at roleplay."


	38. Orpheus Part II

**Hotgomery FanFiction - Orpheus Part II**

**Rated T**

"Where are you going?"

"You should sleep."

"I'm done with sleeping. I want to live."

Billie Dean sighed in the darkness of the early morning, and laid back down in her bed to wrap her arms around her lover. Nora turned to her, ice blue eyes searching the older woman's face, a soft frown on her own.

"You sneak away a lot, in the early hours. Why?"

"I like taking walks."

"I did too." Nora replied softly, and corrected herself. "I do too."

"Then I'll think of waking you next time." Billie promised, kissing Nora's fingers, one at a time.

"You're a terrible liar, Billie Dean Howard."

"Apparently so." Billie sighed and sat up, placing her head in her hands. Her lover, formerly a spirit of the tour famous Murder House, echoed her movements and placed her chin on Billie's shoulder, wrapping her long arms around the blonde's waist.

"What is it?"

Billie shrugged. "Nothing."

"Terrible. Liar."

"I know. Would it make you feel better if I told you it was true?" The medium glanced sideways, dark eyes boring into Nora's. "I don't know how I feel." She breathed out. "I've done things I'm not proud of."

"Where is this headed?"

"I'm just saying."

Nora frowned and fixed her hold on Billie, effectively holding her tighter to her. "You can tell me anything. I'm not a role model when it comes to past decisions." She laughed softly. "What have you done that could be possibly be worse than what I did?"

"I saved you."

The lithe blonde looked up, surprised. "What?"

"I don't-" Billie turned to face her, taking her hands in her own. "I don't mean I regret saving you. I don't. I regret doing what I did to save you. I wish I could have found another way to get you out, but I couldn't and I said yes."

Nora's features softened, and she pushed an errant strand of hair out of Billie's face. "What did you do?"

"I," Billie paused. "I need a cigarette." She untangled herself from Nora's grasp, much to the former ghost's dismay, and headed out of her, _their_ bedroom.

Nora's heart was beating again, but she hadn't lost her silence, her sure footing, her habit of practically gliding. She was behind Billie and the medium hadn't heard her rise and cross the house to meet her.

"You shouldn't smoke." Nora said quietly, reaching for the lighter in the medium's hands anyway. She lit the cigarette hanging out of Billie's mouth, their faces illuminated for a split second, and stored it back into the woman's coat pocket, her hand resting on her side protectively.

They stepped out together into the cool spring air as the sun began to rise above the smog.

"What did you do?" Nora asked again, softer this time, her fingers tight on Billie's hip.

"I made a deal."

"With whom?"

"You won't like the answer." Billie said bitterly. When she didn't receive a response from the alluring blonde, she shook her head. "Little Langdon. Michael Langdon. The devil within him, anyway." She felt Nora stiffen, but again, the woman didn't reply.

It took a few minutes for the socialite to raise her head from Billie's shoulder. "Is it this, this deal that got me out of that house?" The older blonde nodded and took a drag from her cigarette.

"I'm going to ask you once, Billie Dean." Nora's ice blue eyes met Billie's black ones. "What did you do?"

"I fetched your soul."

"My soul?"

"From Hades. From Hell. From the Afterworld. I went down and I fetched your soul and I brought it back. He let me walk out with you, if I did something in return for his keys to his kingdoms." Billie fell quiet, her free hand wrapping around Nora's as she looked down at the ground, the rising sunlight leaving her cold. She took a long breath, followed by another, before her voice pierced the fading darkness. "I have to cleanse Murder House. I have to send them there, to Hell."

"What-no." The socialite shook her head. "Most of them don't deserve that."

"I'm not cleansing it of its inhabitants." The medium corrected herself. "I'm cleansing it of all the wayward spirits whose souls linger on the lawn. The ones that belong to the people who died before reaching the property. They're lost. I have to ferry them, lest they come back to fuck things up on Halloween for Constance and Michael. There's a lot of them." She closed her dark eyes. "That doesn't matter much though, I've done it before. I just hate being indebted to that little, to that little shit of a kid."

Billie wasn't saying everything, Nora knew. Like she'd said, she'd done this before, this should not be bothering her as much as it was. The woman had lost a piece of herself to save her, and she couldn't help but be curious as to what she'd seen, what she'd experienced of a place she herself had never been graced, had never been blessed enough to finally see. "What happened down there?"

Billie Dean sighed. "That'll take time to explain."

"I have eternity."


	39. Not My Hell Part V

**Foxxay FanFiction - Not My Hell Part V**

**Rated T for Tears**

"Misty? Where are you going?"

The swamp witch turned to face Zoe, Zoe who was in her pajamas and rubbing sleep out of her eyes. The wild blonde froze, desperately searching for an answer.

"You have to admit, taking the car out for a joyride at three in the morning's a little bizarre, even for you." The young witch added with a small smile. "So where are you going?"

"I-" _New York_. "I don't know."

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Zoe said quietly. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Whatever's bothering you. I won't ever judge, you have to know that. You have to know that."

_Do you? Do you know that?_

"Yeah, I know." Misty offered the girl a watery smile. "I know." She took a long, rattled breath. "I'm just going for a little drive. I'll be back in the mornin', I just need to get some air."

"Will you be going to the swamps?"

_Oh god. Not if I can help it._

"Maybe." The cajun queen cocked her head to the side. "Ya should probably head back to bed, ya have classes to teach tomorrow. Don't worry 'bout me."

Zoe nodded softly. She took a step forward and envelopped the taller woman in a hug. "It'll be okay, yeah?"

The touch the girl gave her felt a lot like the one she'd given her before her last trial, before Descendum. Misty held her softly, almost like she was fragile. "Yeah. Thanks Zoe. For everythin'."

The young witch stepped back and frowned, puzzled, but didn't ask. She waved softly at Misty and stepped back into the academy, leaving the wild blonde alone in the garage.

_Come on, enough time wasted princess. Get in the car on and let's go. You chose me, no time to lose now._

"This isn't a good idea."

_Isn't it? If you don't like it, you know where the shears are. The devil laughed. It'd be so romantic. You kill yourself with the same tool Cordelia used to save you all those months ago. Actually, that might be irony. I get my definitions mixed up._

"Shut up." Misty muttered, throwing her bag into the backseat of the old mustang. She sincerely hoped the car wouldn't go amiss. And even if it did, she mused, she guessed it wouldn't be missed as much as if she took one of the Audis.

She got behind the wheel of the car and took a deep breath._ At least you remembered the keys_. She closed her blue-green eyes. "Yeah."

She scoffed. "Yeah, at least there's that."

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning."

Zoe glanced up at Queenie and offered her a smile, but Cordelia said nothing from behind her cup of tea. She didn't even look up. The voodoo witch raised an eyebrow and nudged Zoe, motioning at the Supreme with her chin. The younger girl shrugged. She'd received the same welcome earlier that morning.

"So I was thinking of summoning some spirits this afternoon," Queenie continued. "Who wants to be my lab partner?" She asked, grinning at her council twin. Zoe rolled her eyes good-naturedly. They waited for Cordelia to poke her head up, to warn them of the dangers that Ouijia boards held, but they were rewarded with absolutely nothing.

Annoyed, the black girl smacked her fist down on the table. Their Supreme jumped, her tea cup falling to the floor and shattering across the white floors. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Queenie, I'd like it if you _didn't_ do that." She snapped. She muttered Latin under her breath and the cup reformed, the cracks gone. The tea itself, though, stayed where it was, splattered at her feet.

"Are you going to tell us what's bothering you?" Zoe ventured.

Cordelia cast her a long look, but didn't answer, and chose instead to stand and head for the sink, intent on cleaning out her cup.

"A Supreme who doesn't tell her council her problems won't get very far."

Queenie added. "This is a matter for the coven, you don't have to shoulder the burden alone."

Cordelia's fingers tightened around the edge of counter, knuckles turning white. "It's Misty."

Her council members shared a look. Zoe fingered her toast carefully, unsure of what to respond. "She's been rather nice to me." She finally said. "A little odd, but nice."

"Did she say something that upset you?" The voodoo witch pressed on. "She was in hell for a while. You have to remember that."

Cordelia shook her head. "I don't want to worry you girls, it's most likely nothing."

"Nothing doesn't usually make you cry." Zoe said quietly. "You're about to break down, it's obvious."

The Supreme let out a shaky breath and sat back down, burying her head in her hands. "I think she hates me."

"Misty? Hating you? Impossible." Queenie sputtered. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"She's been…saying things."

"Like?"

Zoe's foot connected with Queenie's under the table, and she shook her head at the older girl. Some things, you didn't ask. But Cordelia continued anyway.

"She's acting different. It's almost like someone else took her over. I really do think hell pulled a number on her. I just want my sweet Misty back." She bit her lower lip. "But I think she's gone."

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about. Sure, she's been down in the dumps, but she hasn't been acting any differently." Zoe shook her head, and Queenie shrugged. She, too, hadn't noticed any changes.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's like-" The Supreme closed her eyes, thinking of Misty's kiss earlier that week and the way she'd pushed her away just a few hours later. She let out a hoarse laugh. "It's like she's been possessed. Her accent slips in and out. Her eyes aren't as soft as they used to be, her manneurisms…" She trailed off.

Queenie let out a little sigh, one that Zoe echoed.

"Maybe that's what it is." The blonde said bitterly.

"Would you forgive her if she apologized? If she came back to you like new?" Zoe asked quietly.

Cordelia's answer was but a murmur. "Yes."

There was a long pause, a respectful silence that the girls didn't dare break.

Cordelia blinked. "I'm going to go clear my head. I'll be in the greenhouse." She stood on shaky legs. "If Misty asks, should she wake up, I'm not there."

Zoe frowned. "She's not awake?" The woman was always up with the sun.

"How should I know?"

"She didn't come back to your room last night?"

"She hasn't slept in my room in days." Cordelia said crossly. "And what do you mean, 'come back'?"

"She went out for a ride last night. She said she needed some air."

Queenie glanced between the two. "I didn't know the girl could drive."

Cordelia's dark eyes mets hers. "She can't."

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

It was hard for her to open her eyes. It was hard for her to move her fingers. And it was hard for her to believe she hadn't succumbed to the inevitable darkness yet. Another voice yelled in the back of her mind, yelled and yelled and it was difficult for her to understand. Everything was muffled.

_-the HELL were you thinking?_

She tasted blood in the back of her mouth and she felt slick blood against her fingers, from where she'd palmed her hair. She guessed the pain in her chest came from the glass embedded in her ribs, she couldn't be sure. Her entire soul ached.

_What did you do, what did you do?!_

Misty let out a bitter laugh. "Turns out I can't drive as well as I thought."

_Are you playing with me?_

"Yeah. I've never been able to drive."

_You tricked me._

"Go for two."

_Get your ass out of this car and get yourself to a hospital. Where's your phone? Where's your- find your phone!_ The demon was shrieking now, a noise she didn't particularly like._ If you die, you go straight back to hell, Papa will have a field day with you. Do you remember what I told you?_

"Vaguely." She replied hoarsely. "Remind me?"

_You want to see Cordelia? For the rest of eternity? You want to see her hate you and shun you?_ Mary Eunice, or what she guessed to be Mary Eunice, roared in her ears.

"Better than not seeing her ever again, t'be honest. I'd live a thousand hells to see her, if it meant I didn't hurt her anymore, like ya did. I'd live a th-thousand hells to make sure she didn't meet ya ever again, that I never hurt her again, if it meant she was happy. 'm afraid that she's my apple, she's the sweet taste of temptation."

She coughed once, twice, blood on her lips and on her chin and falling down the front of her dress.

The devil's voice became shrill, buzzed in her ears as her fingers became cold._Don't you dare close your eyes, you hear me? What are you doing?What are you doing?!_

"I'm making my choice." Misty smiled softly, and her blue-green eyes closed.

**The End of Not My Hell**


	40. I Followed You

**Bananun FanFiction - I Followed You**

_**I twisted this prompt **_**Lana spends time cuddling and playing with Apollyon, and Mary is really jealous, so Mary tries to get the attention of Lana doing everything she can (but don't kill the dog). Please? (by Polarchwan on FF)**_** to fit my needs. And I'm horrified that you'd think I'd kill Apollyon! I can be a jerk but come on, NOT THE DOG. NEVER THE DOG.**_

**Rated K - Fluffiness ahead!**

Mary Eunice watched her lover from the stairs, the steps she'd sat on. The brunette was too busy ruffling their dog's fur to notice the blonde, or her golden eyes.

Apollyon was sprawled on her torso, as she was sprawled on the couch, his head on his paws, nonchalant and oblivious to everything but her comforting touch as she combed through his hair with her fingers. Her own dark eyes were fixated on nothing, just swimming in space, and Mary Eunice couldn't help but wonder at what the brunette was thinking.  
But she wouldn't peek into her head. It hadn't gone well the last time she had. And to be truthfully honest, the reporter had walls up this morning. Unbreakable ones. With tiny cracks, like always.

It'd been a while since Lana Winters had slept in their bed, almost a week, but Mary Eunice hadn't asked, hadn't pushed, knowing the reporter would come back to her in her own time. It was a scene the blonde was used to. The quiet and the stillness and the underlying storm of emotions that the brunette tried so hard to hide from her, from herself. It just didn't usually take this long. When was the last time they'd spoken? She didn't break the silence. And it continued on, weighing heavily as before.

Lana shifted under the dog, having lost some feeling in her thighs, and Apollyon lazily moved his hind legs, making himself comfortable again before closing his eyes, lulled to sleep by her silent care.  
Her dark eyes looked up into Mary Eunice's golden ones, the stairs had creaked under the blonde's weight. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The sister hadn't expected her to. Lana looked away, looked down, and continued petting Apollyon in a repetitive motion.

Mary Eunice glanced down at her fingers. She knew that the dog helped Lana with her feelings. He offered a soft side to their hectic lifestyle, to the horrors that still plagued her, helped her recover from the nightmares that even she, her lover, couldn't take away. A silent companion. In a way, she was glad for him. Most nights, she didn't want to hold a meaningful conversation with Lana, nothing much past the weather and a few stolen kisses, and so the brunette talked to the dog. Mary Eunice guessed it was partly her fault that Lana shut herself away so easily, but she wasn't a therapist, or a fairy godmother, or even a best friend.

She was the devil.

The remnants of the blue eyed girl within her protested sharply at her thoughts, and Mary Eunice, knowing she was right, let out a little resigned sigh. She glanced sideways at her lover, a pang in her heart, and spoke up, softly.

"I don't know what I did wrong. But I want to fix it."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"No. But I figure I should talk, listen, to you more." The blonde shrugged. "I mean, we talk, but, but I'm guessing not like how _you_ want to talk."

"Why now?"

"Why not?"

Lana didn't meet her gaze, but her fingers stilled against Apollyon's sleeping form. "Jesus Christ, Mary, I hate it when you answer my questions with another question."

"That'd be the reporter in you."

"Are you going to answer me?"

Mary Eunice blinked. "Probably not."

"So much for talking."

The blonde wriggled her nose in irritation. "Are you punishing me for something?"

Lana didn't reply for a long time, but when she did, her voice was tired. "I'm not sure." She paused. "I've been asking myself that for the past week."

"Will you come back to bed? Our bed?"

The brunette glanced at the clock, and shrugged. "It's not a for a few hours. Let me think."

"I miss you." Mary Eunice blurted out. She looked away. "Sorry."

Lana braved a smile. "I like it when you let your guard down." She blinked slowly, her fingers sifting through Apollyon's fur again. "Come here." The blonde stood carefully and made her way to the reporter's side. She sat down and Apollyon moved so that he lay on her lap too, his head between her knees. He opened his eyes momentarily to look up at her before closing them again, his breathing steady. Lana's fingers met hers in the fur.

"I'm tired." Lana said quietly.

"Of?"

"This lifestyle."

"Are you leaving me?"

The brunette glanced sideways at her. "Are you so insecure that you'd think that?"

"I was insecure, before." Mary Eunice whispered. "And a part of me will always be."

"I'd never think that of the devil."

The blonde's golden eyes darkened. "Would you think that of the nun?" Lana's head fell onto Mary Eunice's shoulder and she took a deep breath, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm making your life so hard and I'm sorry that I'm physically draining you. And psychologically." Mary Eunice paused. "And emotionally." Lana let out a breathy laugh.

"I forgive you. I asked for it, Mary, when I followed you to hell." She looked up, dark eyes darker. She sat up and placed her fingers over the nun's jaw, ghosting over her skin, sending goosebumps rippling down the blonde's back. "I do love you. And I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, even when I get down. When I get down like this. I need a few days to myself, but I'll always come back to you." She frowned softly. "Do you understand that?"

Mary Eunice found herself nodding, unable to speak. She honestly thought this was the first time they'd been this honest to each other. And as much as half of her hated it, the other half was grateful for it. She felt released from the unusual stress that had been plaguing her day and night, at home and at Briarcliff (The patients would be happy to hear she'd let go of that stress, she was sure.).

"I love you." Mary Eunice breathed out. "Too. I love you too." She interlocked their fingers and pulled her closer, golden eyes boring into dark ones. "Come back to me. Soon. Please."

Lana nodded softly. "I will. As I _always_ will."


	41. Fridays

**Foxxay FanFiction - Fridays**

**Puchan87 on asked : I would like to request a fanfic pre-relationship of Misty and Cordelia. Some stranger starts to show interest in Cordelia,(doesnt have to be Cordelia) then misty gets insanely jealous and misunderstanding happens between the two, but they eventually admit their feelings toward each other…or something like that.**

_**I didn't make it as violent as you might have liked it. I'm still reeling from Not My Hell myself.**_

**Rated K for extreme fluff**

"So there we are, Miss Goode." The man grinned up at the Supreme. "You'll be fine for another three weeks, a month, maybe. The next time I'm over, I'll plant the flowers."

Cordelia nodded at him, returning his smile easily. "Thank you for coming, you're a great help. I'd do it, but with all the new girls-"

"You're extremely busy." The gardener finished for her. "It sure is a change, I remember when you were practically alone."

"Yeah." She breathed out and folded her arms, raising her eyebrows, reminiscing. "Well anyway, thanks for dropping by. Again. Misty's just fetching my purse now, and I'll have the flower seeds ready for you when you come back."

"Oh, no worries ma'am. I can take care of that too."

"I'm not paying you to shop for me."

"Consider it a gift." He smiled down at her. She took a step back and cocked her head at him. There was no need to argue, he would hear none of it.

Misty Day traveled down the academy's front steps easily and bounded up behind them, purse held out in front of her, a wide grin on her face.

"Here ya go, Miss Delia." The Supreme thanked her softly and reached inside the bag for her checkbook.

"Same as usual, Jake?"

"Nah, take off twenty percent. There's no sun for me to battle today."

Misty gazed at him curiously, then glanced over Cordelia's shoulder as the blonde crunched the numbers and wrote them down. She signed the check with a flourish.

"Miss Goode, I said-"

"I know what you said. And I didn't listen to you. Take it." The Supreme shook her head, passing him the paper.

He nodded and looked away. "I was, uh, I was wondering if you were free Friday?"

Cordelia's dark eyes were wide. "I, I'm not sure, I don't think so, I'd have to check my calendar-"

"You have my number." Jake smiled nervously. "Just call if you are, or text. And even if you aren't. My number. Use it." He took a few steps back and waved at both her and Misty before getting into his pickup truck. The two witches watched him drive away.

Cordelia spun on her heel and headed for the front door.

"What was that?" Misty asked as she followed her closely.

The Supreme paused, hand on the door handle. "What was what?"

"That thing with the number and-" The swamp witch. "Was he hittin' on ya?"

"I don't know, maybe?" The older blonde answered lamely. "I don't know, Misty. Maybe he just wants to talk about plants."

"So he _was_ hittin' on ya."

"Misty."

"No one wants to talk about plants, Miss Delia, even those as obsessed as ya are." The necromancer shook her wild mane. "Even I know that."

Cordelia smirked. "Someone's been getting lessons from Zoe."

"I'm old enough to date, I think."

"You definitely are." The older witch replied off-handedly. She walked into the academy and Misty followed her down its long halls. They were headed for the greenhouse, the wild blonde knew. There they could talk privately.

"Would you mind if I dated?" The Supreme asked as she closed the door behind them, mirth in her eyes. "Would you be jealous that our girl time gets interrupted by a man?"

"Well no, of course not. But ya can't like _him_." Misty sputtered. "He's-He's not right for ya."

Cordelia laughed. "You sound like my mother."

"I mean it. Ya two aren't compatible at all. You're a fine wine, and he's, he's," Misty searched her words, waving her hands around. "-A cheap beer."

"If I'm a fine wine, then you're vintage scotch." The Supreme smiled, reaching for a plant they'd worked on together that morning.

"Miss Delia. I'm tryin' to have a serious conversation with ya." The swamp witch huffed, resting her fists on her hips.

"Misty." Cordelia mimicked her. "I _don't_ have anything to do on Friday."

"I-what?"

"I'm free on Friday. Extremely so. Nan actually wanted to play board games, and you know very well she cheats and I could have easily gotten out of a screaming match between her and Madison." The older blonde explained. "But I didn't."

"Ya don't like him."

"He's a nice guy, but no, I'm not attracted to him. Pass me that empty flower pot, will you?"

Misty did as she was told, blue-green eyes wide. "Why are ya leadin' him on? Ya could have said no."

"And broken his fragile heart? No, you can't do that to a man. Lesson one to dating. He'd never work as well as he does ever again."

"You're usin' him."

"I feel bad enough already, thank you Misty." Cordelia grimaced.

"Is that the only reason why ya said no?"

The Supreme's dark eyes met Misty's. "Are you asking me if I have a crush on anyone?" She narrowed her eyes and held up a handful of dirt threateningly. "Did Queenie put you up to this?"

"No, no." The wild blonde shook her head quickly and took a step back.

"I'm just curious. Do ya?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a crush on anyone." Seeing the Supreme's frown deepen, the girl took another step back. "Ya mentioned it first, not me."

"Second lesson of dating. Keep out of other people's business."

"That's a shit rule."

Cordelia shrugged. "I'm making this up as I go."

"I'll stick to Zoe, thanks." Misty smiled softly.

"That's rude. I know how to date, Mist." The Supreme whispered some latin into the flowers before her and glanced sideways at the necromancer. "I can help more than she can, I have experience. She's only had one, true relationship. Kyle."

"Ya had someone before Hank?"

"Ouch." Cordelia winced. "I did go to high school, you know."

"Sorry."

"So you say." The Supreme winked at Misty and rounded the island, reaching for a hanging pot. "If you don't want help-?"

"I don't know, Miss Delia. I'm old enough, sure." Misty shrugged. "But I don't know anyone. Not anyone male, anyway."

"You don't have to fall in love with a man." Cordelia said nonchalantly as she sprayed the fern with water.

"Like, a woman?"

"Obviously. Unless you have a thing for robots, like Aunt Myrtle does."

"No, I just-Mama always said it was a sin. Homosexuals, ya know?"

"Well no offense, but your mom was a kinda crazy. Or as the kids say, cray."

"Definitely cray cray." Misty breathed out slowly. "Would ya mind?"

"Would I mind what?"

"If I fell in love with a girl. A woman."

"We're a coven of witches, Misty, it's bound to happen that a girl's going to fall for another girl." Cordelia glanced sideways. "You sound like you have someone in mind."

"I-I'm not sure." Misty blushed to the top of her roots.

"You don't need to talk about it, but if you _want_ to, I'm here, yeah?"

"Yeah." The swamp witch scuffed the tip of her boot on the floor.

"Hand me that towel, please."

The swamp witch did as she was told, but held on to the piece of cloth as Cordelia tried to tug it out from between her fingers.

The Supreme frowned softly at her. "You okay?"

"What's the third rule of datin'?"

"Oh Jesus, Mist, ah-" The older blonde bit her lower lip as she thought. "Don't be picky when picking a restaurant?"

"Miss Delia."

"I told you I was making this up as I went. Sit."

Misty dragged out a stool and sat on it, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Cordelia did the same and settled across from the necromancer, leaning sideways onto the counter, dark eyes searching Misty's face.

"Is this about Jake? If you want his number, it's all yours."

"Jesus Christ on a burnin' stick, no." Misty scoffed, looking away.

"Is this about the Fleetwood Mac concert I told you you couldn't attend?" Cordelia guessed again, scooting closer to the wild blonde. "Because I know you want to go, but I can't afford four dates in a row. Three is fine, but I can't do four."

"No, Miss Delia." Misty smiled softly.

"Why are you in a funk, all of a sudden?"

"I appreciate ya askin' and all, but I ain't about to spill."

"Are you being stubborn with me?"

The swamp witch didn't reply.

"Please."

"No." Misty shook her head.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, no and if I may add,_ fuck_ no."

Cordelia blew out some air and crossed her arms. "Is this dangerous to the coven? Because if it is, you _have_ to tell me. It's in the Supreme's rule book."

"It ain't dangerous to the coven." The younger blonde grinned. "Since when is there a Supreme's rule book?"

"Since forever, you just can't know about it because you're not a Supreme." Cordelia stuck her tongue out at her, making the witch giggle. She grew serious, and took the girl's hand in hers. "Look, Mist, you can be honest with me. I'm not about to judge, you know that, right?"

Misty's blue-green eyes were fixed on their interlocked fingers. "I just-I don't know, Miss Delia. Zoe said I should go for it and Madison told me to keep my mouth shut."

"They could both be right, it all depends on the situation." The Supreme shrugged. "What's the situation?"

"Love. Hidden love. Secret like, y'know?"

"Ah." Cordelia looked away thoughtfully. "Are you afraid of rejection?"

"Who ain't?"

"Fair enough." She tapped her foot against the ground. "If you're friends with this person, and you know they won't leave you for having deeper feelings then intended, then yeah, why not say something? You've got nothing to lose if this friendship is on solid ground." She paused. "But if you don't know this person well, and you don't want to lose them because of it, then I would stay quiet. And try to distance yourself, until your heart gets over them."

"It'd be hard to get over 'em."

"It always seems like it is, doesn't it? I'm sure you'll figure it out, Misty. Whatever choice you choose, it'll be the best one. Don't worry too much, just go with what seems natural."

"Go with flow?"

Cordelia laughed. "Basically." She stood and finally dried her hands on her towel. "I'm headed to the kitchen for some lunch, join me?"

"In a minute, maybe." Misty sighed. "I might just listen to some Stevie."

"If it helps your thinking process, knock yourself out. Just be gentle on the sound, you know how Madison gets." The Supreme threw the cloth into a corner of the room and headed for the door, heels clacking gently against the stone floor.

"Miss Delia?"

The dark eyed blonde turned. "Misty?"

The swamp witch stood and took a few steps towards the older witch, wringing her shawl in her hands. "When ya say go with the flow, what do ya mean?"

"Say whatever's on your heart, Mist. Or do whatever you think is right. Holding their hand, or rubbing their back, pulling them closer. Something like that."

"Does kissing 'em work?"

Cordelia cocked her head to the side. "I guess, yes, but I'd be careful if-"

The swamp witch didn't let the Supreme finish her sentence as she pulled her closer, one hand resting in the dip of the older blonde's back and the other tangling in soft curl as she kissed her softly, lips barely moving, just enjoying the feel of Cordelia's flesh against her own.  
Cordelia pulled away surprised, a small whimper escaping her throat as she blinked rapidly.

"'m sorry-"

"Don't be."

"I-What?" Misty looked up, puzzled. "Ya, ya didn't mind?"

"Jesus Misty, can't you take a hint?" The Supreme laughed softly. "I'm _free_Friday. Extremely so."

"Ooohhh." The swamp witch let out a low whistle. "Mama always did tell me I was dense."

"Just a bit." Cordelia reached up and dragged the blonde down against her lips.


	42. Sparks

**Foxxay FanFiction - Sparks**

**Cordelia keeps leaving for hours at a time and Misty is worried that she's cheating. **

**Rated K for Fluff Feels**

"Delia, we need to talk."

Cordelia Foxx looked up into Misty Day's blue-green eyes, but her smile fell. The swamp witch was obviously not in the mood for pleasantries.

She slowly put her pen down and braced herself. "Okay. What is it, Misty?"

Without being asked, the cajun queen sat down in the chair across from the Supreme's desk. "I need ya to be honest with me."

The Supreme tilted her head to the side, and frowned. "Honest?"

Misty breathed out. "Are ya cheatin' on me?"

"Misty Day," Cordelia's face grew hard. "How dare you even _think_ I'd cheat on you?"

The swamp witch opened her mouth in shock and pointed at herself. "How dare _I_! I ain't the one slinkin' around like a cat at midnight!"

"What are you-"

"Don't act like I'm stupid, Delia." Misty snapped. "I wake up and you're gone an' ya don't come back till three or four in the mornin'." She slammed her hand on the Supreme's desk. "An' what about your burns?"

Cordelia scowled. "What burns."

"The ones on your arms, Delia. I _hate_ it when people do this!" The swamp witch stood up, rage twisting her features. "Ya'll think I'm an idiot an' that I don't notice things, but I do! I don't say nothin' but I notice an' I'm not about to put up with ya if you're gonna be cheatin' on me!"

"Misty, quiet down." Cordelia pleaded, standing up too. "Quiet down, please, I promise to you I'm not cheating. Yes, I've been leaving the house in the middle of the night. And yes, I've got burns covering my arms but that doesn't mean I'm cheating on you! What the hell does burns have anything to do with going behind your back anyway?"

"Your new lover could have a kink, I don't know!" Misty snapped back.

"I'm _not_ cheating on you!" Cordelia fired back.

"Then why are ya leavin' at night? Answer me that."

The Supreme opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. She grimaced.

Misty's eyes teared up. "When ya find an answer, come an' find me."

"Misty!"

But the swamp witch was gone. Cordelia fell back into her chair and put her head in her hands. She bit the inside of her hand, and stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, thoughts both flying through her head a thousand miles a second and leaving her completely. She finally stood up, smoothed out her floral printed skirt, and began to walk to the greenhouse, where she knew Misty would have holed herself up.

And she was right. The swamp witch was sitting on the floor, back to the door, her skirts pooled around her. Stevie was on in the background, and her hands fiddled with a plant before her.

"Come up with a good excuse?" Misty said bitterly, not even turning. "I'd hope so, took ya long enough."

"Stand up." Cordelia replied. When the swamp witch ignored her, she snapped. "_Stand up_."

She didn't have to see Misty's face to know what grimace she was pulling. A mix between pure hate and rebellion, most likely, but the cajun queen stood anyway. She turned slowly to face her lover, her jaw squared and her eyes throwing sparks.

"What."

"I want you to come with me." The Supreme said. "I'll show you where I've been going." She held up her hand as the swamp witch opened her mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear it. Get your ass in the car."

The ride was long and uncomfortable. Misty's knuckles were white from the grip she had on the dashboard as she kept her eyes trained on the scenery, and Cordelia kept her own on the road, her body rigid. She finally parked the car in front of a heavily covered forest.

"Why are we here?" Misty asked quietly, sparing a look at the Supreme. Cordelia grimaced at her, but said nothing, and got out. The swamp witch followed her with a heavy sigh.

The older witch had driven them to her swamp. The cajun queen hadn't been back since the storm a few weeks prior, when she'd come by to assess the damage. She hadn't been able to tend to her garden, and she couldn't imagine what it looked like now. Misty felt a heavy weight on her chest. The power had gone out and quite a few tiles were missing from her roof. It'd probably leaked everywhere on her floor.

Cordelia led the way through the brush, and a rather long walk later, they stood at the water's edge, Misty's shack in front of them. It was truly a mess.

"Alright, go in."

"There's probably water everywhere." Misty said bitterly, shuffling her boot in the mud.

The Supreme sighed and took the younger girl by the arm to drag her in. The floor had water damage, like the swamp witch had guessed there would be, but it was relatively dry, and there were no holes in the roof like she thought there had been. Or maybe they'd been fixed. She glanced at Cordelia, question in her eyes, but the Supreme just sat her down on her bed.

"Watch." The older blonde turned and tugged on one of the lamp's strings.

The light came on.

"Delia." Misty breathed out, her hands flying to her mouth. "How in the hell did you-the generator, it was all broken and-how?"

The Supreme pulled her sleeves up and showcased all the burns she'd received over the last few weeks. "How do you think?" She asked quietly. "This was supposed to be a surprise, you usually sleep really deeply, I didn't think you'd notice I was gone." She shuffled around the room. "All the other lights work too. And I fixed your water."

"Oh Delia." Misty shook her head and stood to pull the Supreme to her. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I was such an idiot for thinkin' you were cheatin' on me. I know you'd never do such a thing I just got so frustrated. I'm so afraid of losin' ya-"

Cordelia watched her ramble, slightly amused, and finally kissed the girl on the cheek, her hands finding a place at Misty's hips. "Hey, hey. You'll never lose me."

"I love you."


	43. Space

**Foxxay FanFiction - Space**

**A lovely friend of mine (you know who are you are) asked for "Cheeks. Just cheeks." I'm not going to explain my thought process but this is what it led me to.**

**Rated K**

"Goddammit Misty Day, what's taking you so long?" Cordelia Goode yelled up the stairs, fingers gripping the banister, neck craned up to stare at the landing hard.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" The swamp witch threw back. "I'm just not sure on the shawl I should take…?" There was a pause. "Delia, blue or green?"

The Supreme rubbed her temples. "I don't know, Mist. What are you wearing?"

"My black dress."

"Everything goes with black." Cordelia snapped, annoyed. "The blue one."

Misty let out a satisfied squeak and barreled down the stairs moments later, jumping into the Supreme's arms. She placed a kiss on the older blonde's lips and grinned, murmuring a quick 'sorry'. The other witch rolled her eyes and pulled her to the door, keys jingling in her free hand.

"It shouldn't be this hard to go to the zoo, Misty."

"I want to look my best for the animals, Delia."

Cordelia didn't know what to respond, and so she settled on a laugh and an extra tug on Misty's arms. She made sure the girl was in the car and buckled up before heading to her side and engulfing herself behind the Audi's wheel.

"I wanna go to the swamp exhibit."

"I know you do."

"But I want to avoid the aviary. I don't like stuff flyin' everywhere."

The Supreme grinned. "Got it."

"Can't ya drive faster?"

"I'd like to live past my next birthday." Cordelia glanced sideways at the swamp witch.

Misty nodded and leaned forward in her seat, eyes glued on the road, worrying her bottom lip. Her fingers beat out a random rhythm on the dashboard. Cordelia smiled until her cheeks hurt. Seeing her girlfriend that happy made her _incredibly_ happy.

It didn't take them long to reach Audubon Zoo. It was a little past noon and the parking lot was already rather full, but they managed to grab a spot by the entrance. They walked inside, hand in hand, Misty's blue-green eyes wide. The Supreme knew this was her first time in a place like this.

Disregarding the set parcour of the zoo, Misty dragged Cordelia to the swamp exhibit first.

A presentation had just finished, but the visitors milled about the gates, looking in and taking pictures, and the necromancer pushed past them all to lean against the wooden banisters, Cordelia right behind her. Her eyes scanned the murky waters, but a frown slowly grew on her angelic face.

She glanced back at her Supreme, worry on her features. "Is this it?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is it. The swamps."

"Yeah, why?" Cordelia took her hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's…" Misty shook her head. "Small. Caged in."

"Well, darling, this _is_ a zoo."

"But-but they look so sad." The wild blonde turned back to the exhibit, eyes raking over the alligators lazily floating on by. Cordelia glanced at the gators. They didn't look sad. Or happy. In fact, they didn't seem to be showing much emotion, but she knew better than to contradict Misty when it came to animals.

"Would, would you like to go see the African savanna?"

"I guess." Disappointed, Misty turned away from the swamps and shuffled after the Supreme, fingers tight around Cordelia's own.

The savanna didn't prove to be much better. The swamp witch's mood bottomed as she saw the space the lions inhabited. She's murmured a "they don't even have a place to run properly" before sitting on a bench, chin in her hands.

The Supreme sat down besides her. "I'm so sorry Misty. I didn't think about the cages before bringing you down." She paused. "You know what? We'll spend the weekend at the swamps, the _actual_ ones, yeah?"

"That don't change these gators' lives." Misty muttered back.

Cordelia's heart fell down to nestle between her lower organs. "Mist…"

"It ain't your fault Delia." The swamp witch glanced at her lover and shrugged. "I guess life ain't fair for all of god's creatures."

"Want to go home?"

"Yes please."

Misty was quiet the rest of the night, shuffling about and answering in monosyllabic answers, and she retired to their bed early. Cordelia left the council to the coven's needs, deciding to join her girlfriend. She blamed herself for Misty's plight.

She found the wild blonde sprawled diagonally on their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Neither said a word, but Misty easily curled up against Cordelia, her fingers wrapping tight around the Supreme's shirt and not letting go as she fitfully fell asleep.

Cordelia was alarmed when she woke up the next morning, Misty was nowhere to be found. She'd woken up to an empty bed and an empty bathroom and the swamp witch hadn't been seen by Kyle or most of the girls.

"I heard you were looking for Misty!" Zoe called after her as she barreled towards the kitchen, still in her pajamas, panic etched on her face.

"Yes!" She burst out. "Yes, did you see her?"

"Queenie texted me about an hour ago, she drove her out into the city."

"Oh thank god." The Supreme let out a deep breath, hand against her chest. "Where?"

The younger witch scrunched her nose, thinking. "The zoo, I think she said?"

"Why would she go back? She hated it there." Cordelia ran for the stairs, intent on changing. "I swear to the Goode family name, if she jumped into the tiger pit…"

The Supreme drove much faster going there than she had the day before, her mind barely registering the road, too many thoughts running through her head. And unfortunately, she had to park way out in the open, and she ran towards the entrance, ignoring the looks she was getting. She wanted to yell 'I'm just really excited about the zoo!'. She headed for the swamp exhibit straight away, knowing in her heart that she'd find the younger blonde there.

Her steps faltered about fifty feet off, and she came to a halt.

Queenie was sitting on a park bench, her head in her hands, not daring to look up. And Misty…

Misty was standing before the exhibit's doors, holding up a picket sign (where the hell had she found that?) and crying out that the animals at the zoo just_didn't have enough space_.

The older blonde walked up behind the voodoo witch and tapped her on the shoulder. "What the hell is she doing?" Cordelia asked softly, baffled.

"She's advertising for the freedom of animals." Queenie muttered back.

"I can't believe you stayed with her. This is horrible to watch." The Supreme let out a giggle, blushing on the swamp witch's behalf.  
"This is super embarrassing, yeah, but I figured I'd stay behind to protect her from assholes. I'm not leaving a sister witch behind."

Cordelia sighed and took a seat next to Queenie. "You got another picket sign?"

She figured that they'd be there a while.


	44. We'll See

**Bananun FanFiction - We'll See**

**A quick Bananun domestic life shot!**

Mary Eunice played with the tendrils of Lana's hair that had fallen down from her hasty ponytail to frame her strong jaw, her jaw resting on the reporter's chest. The brunette didn't seem to notice as her pen scribbled like lightning over her notepad. She paused randomly to write a word on her own skin, below her elbow, like reminders on her soul.

"You're going to get ink poisoning." The blonde said lazily, blinking in the bedside lamp's dim light.

"My mom used to say that all the time when I was a child." Lana smiled, glancing sideways at Mary Eunice. But her joy didn't last long as her face fell. "When she cared about me, anyway."

"Wendy used to say it too." Mary Eunice yawned.

Lana froze, her pen poised over paper. "What?"

The blonde's golden eyes looked up at her. "She did."

"Jesus, Mary." Lana growled, nudging the nun off of her. "Fuck off."

Mary Eunice's fingers tightened around her shirt, pulling her in close as she rose up to tower over the reporter. The hate was evident in Lana's dark eyes as she was forced to look up at the nun.

Mary Eunice hummed, her thumb tracing the reporter's jaw. "I could go, if you want." She smirked. "But you'd call me back. Because you love me." Lana didn't reply, because she knew that it was true, she knew there was no reason to fight against the statement. Mary Eunice would read into her heart anyway.

The devil did know everything after all.

Lana managed to pull away from Mary Eunice's grip as she resumed her scribbling, angrily this time, her words slurred and her letters short and slanted.

"What are you writing about?" The blonde asked from above her.

It took a long time for the reporter to answer, but she did anyway, knowing the nun would only ask again. "I'm redoing my prologue. My agent said the first one was shit."

"Oh, but the prologue included me. Our first meeting." Mary Eunice pouted, and reached for the notepad. Lana threw her hand out, holding it away from the sister, bent on not giving it, but the blonde climbed over and ripped it out of Lana's fingers. She settled back down on her hips, straddling the brunette, trapping her beneath her strong thighs. Lana huffed angrily. Mary Eunice glanced at her. "I'm nowhere in this."

"The story isn't about _you_, it's about Briarcliff." The brunette snapped.

"I _am_ Briarcliff."

"At the time you weren't." Lana retorted. "At the time, it was Sister Jude."

"Is that why she's mentioned all over this?" Mary Eunice raised an eyebrow as her golden eyes scanned the pages. "I'm upset, little devil."

"_You're_ upset?" The brunette's mouth slackened. "You're unbelievable."

She snatched the notepad out from between the sister's fingers.

The blonde hummed again. "Kiss me."

"Fuck you."

But Lana didn't complain as Mary Eunice swept down to capture her lips. The blonde's arms wrapped around her neck as their kiss deepened, as tongue met tongue. Lana was surprised when Mary Eunice abruptly tore away and threw herself to the bottom of the bed.

"What are you- my papers!"

Mary Eunice grinned over her shoulder triumphantly as she began flipping through. "I can't believe you're writing about Oliver again. You wrote an entire book about him already, and you can't be bothered to add me into your prologue? I was the first person you met. Apart from Pepper. But does she count?" She paused. "You put Pepper in here! You bitch!"

"Mary Eunice McKee, give it back."

The blonde sat up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at Lana, smirking. "My full name? Are you that angry?"

"I swear to-"

Mary Eunice was at the head of the bed in a flash, hovering above Lana, venom in her voice. "-To who? Who do you swear to?" She pinched Lana's hip. "Who do you swear to?"

"You're a psycho."

"I'm the devil. Who do you swear to?" The blonde snapped. She rested her lower body on Lana's and her elbows around her head. She breathed into her ear and rocked her hips once. "Who do you swear to?"

Lana moaned. "Loser."

"What?"

"I win." The brunette smirked and disentangled herself from the nun's grip before standing and waving the notepad at the younger woman.

"Hey-!"

Lana threw her pen at her before dashing into the hallway, Mary Eunice scrambling to follow her.

"Give it back, I have changes to make!"

"You're not the author, it says, 'A Lana Winters Memoir'." Lana threw over her shoulder. "Not 'A Lana Winters Memoir: Rewritten By Her Lover to Fit Her Ego'!"

Mary Eunice tackled Lana to the living room floor, both falling to the floor with an _umph_ that would leave bruises in the morning. The reporter turned onto her back underneath her, trying to wriggle out from beneath, but to no avail. The blonde's fingers ran up the brunette's arms and she tore the pages out of her grasp, letting out a triumphant squeal. She bent down and kissed Lana soundly on the lips, losing herself against them. Lana's fingers anchored themselves in her hair and she gasped out as Mary Eunice rewarded her with a quick thrust, echoes from a few minutes before. She threw the notepad over her shoulder.

"I win." The blonde whispered against her.

"I'm writing it. Ultimately, I win." Lana replied hotly.

"Maybe I'm not talking about the book. Maybe I'm talking about this." Mary Eunice waved her hand vaguely. "Life."

"You think so?" The brunette laughed breathlessly, kissing her again.

She sat up on her elbows as Mary Eunice sat up, muscles rolling beneath her skin.

"Yeah, I do. I get the job. The house." She kissed Lana on the pad of her fingers. "The beautiful girl." She paused. "The dog."

"That was rather romantic of you. Until you mentioned Apollyon."

"No, Lana. The dog." Mary Eunice's golden eyes were wide. Confused, Lana craned her neck back and yelped as she saw their bernese mountain dog chewing on her notepad.

Quite a few pages were already gone.

"Guess you'll have to wait till they come out the other side." Mary Eunice deadpanned. Lana nudged her off and ran to Apollyon's side, cooing at him to let her papers go, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He trotted away, notepad in mouth, tail high.

"Dammit." Lana's head fell. "Thank god for arm notes."

"Don't thank him too quickly." The blonde laughed. The brunette glanced down at her arm and groaned. Their playing had rubbed the ink all over her skin, her words smudged and lost.

"You still have me." Mary Eunice tried, standing up to wrap Lana up in a tight embrace. "I can help you rewrite the prologue, I remember bits and pieces."

"I'm not putting you in there."

"We'll see."


	45. Give and Take

**Bananun FanFiction - Give and Take**

**A few of you have asked for Bananun smut. Here we go!**

**Rated M**

Mary Eunice's ears perked as she stepped into her and Lana's foyers, Apollyon panting besides her, winded from their run. She unhooked the leash from the dog's collar and pushed him out of the way as she struggled with her running shoes. He nibbled her knee affectionatly and trotted away, tail wagging high in the air. She watched him with wonder in her golden eyes.

Another groan pulled her out of her reverie, and she smirked. Even from here (She _did_ know everything, after all) she could tell that Lana Winters just_ hadn't_been able to wait for her. The blonde made her way up the stairs carefully, pausing to relish the sounds falling from between her lover's lips, the soft gasps and pants.

The brunette had left their bedroom door open, almost like an invitation, but the dark eyed woman's fingers stilled as Mary Eunice entered. For a split second, she stared back at the nun unabashedly, but finally she looked away guiltily, her hand trailing back up her stomach, her thighs closing.

"Looks like you started without me." The blonde breathed. Lana didn't answer, her nails digging into the flesh along her ribcage, her hips rolling despite the lack of stimulation. Mary Eunice let her jacket fall from her finger and down onto the floor before moving to the desk chair and sitting down. She crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips. "Please. Don't let me stop you."

Lana's thighs opened and her hand shot down to her center, rubbing furiously as she chased the high she'd just lost. Another moan ripped out of her throat as she found it. It sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. Slowly, Lana turned her head to gaze at Mary Eunice.

Her dark eyes, black with lust, bore into the blonde's golden ones as her breathing began a wild pattern of gasps and rushes of air. "I'm surprised y-you don't mind." She managed to stammer, her back arching off the mattress, heels digging into the sheets.

"Why would I mind watching you writhe and gasp while thinking of me?" Mary Eunice cocked her head to the side. "If I ever do, you'll know something is wrong." She sat on the edge of the chair, her fingernails making marks into the skin on her knee. "Scream my name, little devil."

The brunette's eyes closed at the request, her hips bucking into her own touch as her fingers flew faster. "Dammit Mary."

"Just like that. Even when it's not me touching you, even when it's not me whispering in your ear-" The blonde had stood up and had slinked over stand at edge of the bed, fingers itching to touch the ivory skin in front of her. "-Even then you're mine." Lana shuddered and she threw her head back, her breath hitching in the back of her throat.

"You're mine, Lana Winters." Mary Eunice repeated.

"All yours." The brunette echoed through clenched teeth. It took her but another few seconds to come, thighs clenching around her own hand as she hissed out Mary's name over and over, tremors shaking her body from her head to her toes. The blonde watched avidly from above.

The nun licked her lips hungrily and parted Lana's thighs aggressively, dipping her head down to get a taste of her lover. The brunette tried to push her away, not ready for the blonde's assault, but Mary Eunice ignored her, tongue swiping between Lana's folds, lapping furiously. She tasted like candy and sins and the blonde couldn't get enough, she never could.

She easily sent the reporter into another orgasm, one that had the brunette's hand in her hair and tugging for dear life.

Lana fell back against the mattress, spent, her fingers shifting through Mary Eunice's hair. "Oh Jesus Christ almighty."

The blonde bit her inner thigh, none too lightly. "What have I told you about that?"

Lana groaned, scrambling to get away from Mary Eunice's wandering hands. The nun followed her up and kissed her sweetly, tongue darting into her mouth, letting the brunette taste herself. Lana's fingers suddenly grabbed onto the blonde's hips, effectively shimmying her dress up.

"What are you-_hmm_-doing?" Mary Eunice asked, lost against the brunette's lips.

"I'm going to make love to you. It's been a while." Lana replied easily.

"You know how I feel about that."

"I do. And I don't care." The reporter cocked her head to the side. She added a quiet "I love you." before kissing Mary Eunice again, softer this time, putting as much emotion into the touch as she had behind her words. The blonde let herself be pulled down onto the bed to look up at Lana.

The brunette smiled down at her and helped her out of her dress, leaving her in her underwear. Her mouth trailed from her jaw to her collarbone, sucking at the skin to be found there as her hand cupped a bra-clad breast. Mary Eunice shifted against her, hips rising on their own, silently begging Lana for something she didn't know she wanted so badly.

They'd made love plenty of times before, they'd fucked just as much, but Mary Eunice hated giving over her power. About as much as Lana loved taking it.

"Relax, Mary." Lana sighed against her skin, short nails dragging down her taut stomach. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course." Mary Eunice snapped. "That's a stupid question-"

"Don't."

"Sorry." The blonde squirmed. Lana smiled against her hips, placing another kiss there, leaving a mark that quickly turned into a hickey.

The brunette helped Mary Eunice out of her blood red panties, fingers wandering up and down her skin, sending the nun into a fit of shivers. She bucked her hips up, powerful thighs clenching around Lana's head, and the reporter hadn't even started yet.

Lana got to work, lazily flicking her tongue over Mary Eunice's bundle of nerves, settling into an easy pattern that would drive the blonde crazy, but not over the edge. She received her desired effect, Mary Eunice's left hand settled into her hair and her free fingers scrambled to find Lana's as she breathed in and out, chest rising and falling almost cautiously.

Mary Eunice wasn't one to make much noise.

Lana managed to keep the blonde down with one arm draped over her stomach, and so she took the younger woman's hand in hers, letting the nun squeeze tight as her pleasure built, as her breathing quickened. Sure that she wouldn't buck too hard, Lana trailed her fingers down to Mary Eunice's center, introducing two fingers into her.

Mary Eunice breathed in sharply, keening softly despite herself as Lana found a comfortable rhythm against her. The blonde sat up, resting on her elbows, to look into the brunette's dark eyes, mouth open as she gasped out, hips hitting back against Lana's thrusts.

The blonde came hard, quietly, back arching off the mattress and into Lana's touch. She pulled the brunette up to her, kissing her as she tried to get her breath back, her hands running up and down her lover's body.

Mary Eunice moaned as she finished trembling against the reporter, her baby blue eyes looking up in wonder at Lana before steadily darkening back to gold.


	46. Kiss Me When I Fall

**Bananun FanFiction - Kiss Me When I Fall**

**Anon on asked: Lana becomes ill. Nothing serious or life threatening, but temporarily flat on her back and dependent on Mary Eunice. As she tends to her lover, Mary Eunice considers the implications of her own immortality and what it means to love a mortal woman. Could she bear to lose Lana? Is immortality in her power to grant?**

_I had a lot of feels writing this one (I'll be honest I cried?!), and I hope you're satisfied. Consider this headcanon from now on, as part of the Little Devil series! Thank you so much!_

**Rated T**

"Are you comfortable?"

Lana nodded before coughing again. As her ribs cracked out beneath her, she rolled to her side, lungs wheezing, hand to her mouth as her body shook with the intensity. Her blonde was at her side in a flash, moving her hair and gazing into her dark eyes, worry in her golden, baby blue swirled ones. Lana couldn't comprehend what she was whispering out frantically.

She pushed the sister away. "Space, Mary. Let me breathe, Jesus. It's just a cold, I'll be fine. I told you." Mary Eunice's hands followed hers anyway, almost as if she was afraid of losing contact, shaking as she took a deep breath.

The reporter cocked her head to the side and sniffed before adding. "You hovering won't help."

Mary Eunice glanced at her briefly, scowling, golden eyes bright. "I'm not hovering."

"Yes. You are." Lana sat up against the headboard and reached for another tissue. "It's just a cold, Mary. It happens." Mary Eunice bit her lower lip, close to breaking the skin as she walked the bedroom.

"Stop pacing." Lana sighed angrily. "You're making me nervous." She patted the bed sheets next to her and beckoned the blonde over. Gingerly, the sister settled down next to the brunette. Lana traced circles on her arm and blinked her dark eyes at the younger woman, the nun's were a deep blue, but she didn't speak, afraid of starting another fit.  
Mary Eunice didn't break gaze, even as Lana fidgeted and looked down into her lap.

And suddenly, as the brunette coughed out, her veins bulging as she struggled to breathe, a realization hit the devil inside her like an explosion.

This woman was mortal. This dazzling brunette with a flair for a story,

_Was mortal._

Mary Eunice, interlocked with the demon, was far from that. She was an entity, a soul occupying a shell that would wear away, that would never break down, what with all the power and magick running through it, a hundred thousand years before time caught up with her.

And she would live on, both golden and blue intertwined forever, too deep in her veins to go back. She would live on, and Lana would not.  
Lana would die.

And although she was the devil, although she knew everything, she didn't know what laid beyond the grave, waiting for her lover. She'd go to hell, most certainly.

But what if she didn't?

Mary Eunice shuddered.

Her fingers found Lana's as tears began to dot her vision, hot, angry tears that threatened to fall when she blinked. She cursed herself, the young nun in her. She cursed Lana. She cursed the day she fell from so high, fell for the brunette.

_You swore you wouldn't get attached, that first time you saw Lana, that time you decided she'd be yours. And here you are._

_Attached._

"Are you- are you crying?" Lana asked, bewildered, dark eyes wide and full of concern.

"No, dammit."

"Are you going to blame this on allergies?" The brunette raised an eyebrow as she let out a cough. "You don't have allergies."

"Fuck off." But her fingers scrambled to find Lana's in the bed sheets, squeezing them tight, nails threatening to break skin.

"Hey, hey." The reporter tilted her head to look into Mary Eunice's eyes. She shook her head softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mary Eunice let out a shaky laugh. "How do you do that? Know what I'm thinking?"

The reporter shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I love you."

The blonde wanted to crawl out of her skin.

She pushed Lana off angrily and stood, fingers grasping onto the first thing she could. It shattered, whatever it had been, on the opposite wall, falling to the carpeted floor in a million glass pieces.

The brunette flinched, a little gasp torn out of her throat, and Mary Eunice rounded on her.

"_Are you afraid_?" She bellowed, voice raw and golden eyes blazing with the intensity of a thousand suns. "_Are you afraid_?"

"Mary-"

Lana closed her eyes and froze as the nun grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. "Are you afraid?"

The reporter opened her black eyes to stare at the sister whose voice had softened, whose eyes had fallen into a baby blue, whose fingers trembled against the back of her skull, and she shook her head slowly.

"You should be." Mary Eunice said softly. "You should be. One day you will die and I will live on and I will forget you and you will be nothing more than a distant memory, until that too is forgotten. I will not carry you on with me. You will not live on. And it will be my fault. I'll have killed you."

"I don't care if I'm forgotten. Not if until the day I die, you love me." Lana replied simply, almost coldly. "Is this what this is about? Me dying?"

Mary Eunice fell forward, her forehead resting on Lana's collarbone, and the brunette suddenly felt hot tears dotting her skin.

Lana whispered into the younger woman's hair, one hand rubbing circles into her back, the other coming up to grasp her forearm. "Life leads to death."

The blonde's hold on Lana tightened, but she was silent.

"Would you forget me?"

Mary Eunice looked up, shock swirling in her blue eyes. "What?"

"You'd forget me." The brunette said quietly, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind the nun's ear.

"No. Never. I-" The blonde closed her eyes momentarily, only opening them again when they shone gold again, when she had the strength. She whispered anyway. "_I can't lose you, Lana_."

The brunette cocked her head to the side with a little sigh, conveying her confusion. "You're not about to."

"But one day, I will. And I won't be able to go on." Mary Eunice cried out, her fingers winding around Lana's shirt.

Lana laughed sadly. "The devil, not able to go on?"

"This isn't the devil. This is me."

The brunette brought her hand up to her face to wipe at a tear travelling down her cheek as Mary Eunice watched her desperately. She laughed again, devoid of joy as she looked away, her black eyes brimming with unshed tears in the morning sun's light. "You're incredible. Making me think you care this about me, with such an intensity."

"I do. I care so much about you and if you die, when you die, my heart will break. It breaks every day, as I watch you age, as I watch the clock tick on by, the sun rise and set." The blonde insisted. "Because when I met you you were my victim, a play thing, and you grew to be so much more and the girl inside-" She closed her eyes as the nun within her sobbed alongside her. "I can't go on without you. You're the only one I've ever loved. I've coveted and I've liked and I've been jealous. But I've never loved. Not before you, Lana Winters." She paused again, trying to keep her breathing regulated._ Panic attack_, the sister thought wildly. "You've sworn to follow me to Hell. You swore, all those years ago, in that asylum. Swear to me now, _that you'll never leave me for Hell_."

The brunette smiled weakly. "Would you speak to Death for me?"

"Yes."

"You're ridiculous."

Mary Eunice sat up on her knees, hovering above Lana. "Am I? I'm the devil, am I ridiculous?" She asked again, her fingers tracing the reporter's jaw line, bringing her chin up to stare into those dark orbs. Her words came out in a frantic whisper. "You and I could rule together."

"Why me? Why did you fall for me?" Lana asked. "You've told me so many times, that you fell for me. But why? There's nothing special about me."

"Yes there is. You stared into the devil's eyes, and you didn't flinch. You stared into evil, and you grinned. You're not afraid. Never afraid. Not of the world," Mary Eunice breathed in sharply. "Not of me." She nodded, as if reassuring herself "Not of me." She repeated, falling down softly so that she cradled Lana's head against her chest. "I can't lose you."

She felt Lana's nails digging into her shoulder blades, and she knew the reporter was crying against her as she coughed out sobs.

"Rule with me, Lana please." Mary Eunice begged, bringing her mouth to the brunette's ear. "Swear to me you'll stay with me forever. Please. Please."

She heard Lana stifle a cough against her, and the brunette pushed her away to look into those blue swirled golden eyes. "You had me at 'Pepper, leave the lady alone.'"

Mary Eunice let out a broken laugh, and brought her mouth to Lana's, kissing her deeply, passionately. She broke away long enough to utter a "I'm taking that as a yes."

"It's a yes. Forever and always."

"We'll rule together." The blonde fit her lips against the brunette's again. "And we'll rule forever."

Lana pulled away breathlessly. "If you keep kissing me, you'll get sick too."

Mary Eunice shook her head violently, her arms wrapping around her lover's neck. "Can't. I'm the devil." Lana laughed breathlessly against her.

And she laughed a few days later as Mary Eunice coughed herself awake.


	47. Bright Bright Bright

**Bananun FanFiction - Bright Bright Bright**

**Anon asked : A Bananun fanfic with the theme of Mary Eunice being jealous of Lana because Wendy as part of the Little Devil series. **

_**I hope you like!**_

"What is it?"

Lana Winters glanced up from her book and raised an eyebrow at the nun hovering above her. "Nothing. I'm reading." The blonde nudged the book out of her hands and sat down close to her on the couch, disregarding the free space on the other side.

"Wrong answer."

The brunette scowled. "If you know what's wrong, as you obviously do, why ask?" She shied away from Mary Eunice's touch as best as she could, her muscles tense.

"I want to hear the words come out of your mouth." The blonde said quietly, running circles on her arm with her fingers, loving the way the older woman's skin bristled.

Lana tried to stand, but Mary Eunice grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She growled in the brunette's ear, warning enough.  
Defeated, the reporter shrunk into herself. "It's Wendy's birthday." She paused. "It would have been Wendy's birthday."

This time, when she pushed Mary Eunice away, the blonde didn't try to latch on again.

"You miss her." It was a statement.

Lana's black eyes met her golden, blue swirled ones. She let out a little whimper. "What happened to her wasn't fair."

"None of what happened to us was fair." Mary Eunice paused. "You didn't answer my question."

The brunette stood abruptly and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth."

"The truth." Lana echoed weakly, giving her a breathless laugh. Mary Eunice raised an eyebrow as she looked up into Lana's eyes, but the reporter only turned away.

"You blame me."

"No."

"Yes, you do." Mary Eunice replied easily. "You think there could have been something more I could have done." She stood and followed Lana to the window. "Thredson had already killed her before I became what I am now, little devil."

"…I know."

"She left you there, at Briarcliff."

"Mary?" Lana turned to her, eyes blazing. "Don't."

The nun looked down at the floor, and she bit her lower lip before glancing outside. "I could, I could take you to her resting place." She said quietly. "If you want."

The brunette's frown was sad, her black eyes watering.

"I'll get Apollyon in the car. Get your jacket, it's cold."

The drive over was silent, with Lana gazing out the window, trying to hold back her tears as Apollyon whined behind her, sensible to her moods.

Mary Eunice kept glancing back at her, blue eyes bright in the fading sunlight, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she reached over the console and took Lana's hand in hers. The brunette didn't complain.

The blonde's lover got out of the chevy slowly, eyes riveted on the building that held Wendy's grave, where her bones and her ashes didn't lie. She turned to gaze at the nun.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Mary Eunice scuffed her boot on the graveled ground as she looked up at the building. "I'd rather not, I didn't know her. And I don't think she'd like me going in there to offer anything. I'll take him on a walk." She jutted her chin out at the dog in the backseat, wagging his tail and glancing around furtively. Lana opened her mouth to protest, but the blonde stopped her. "I'll be back. Don't worry. I'll be back for you."

The brunette slowly nodded and turned to walk into the building. Mary Eunice sighed deeply and opened the car's back door, not bothering to pick up the leash as Apollyon bounded ahead, ears flying.

When they came back from their walk, the reporter still hadn't come out, but the blonde didn't mind. It took another hour before she saw her.  
Lana'd been crying, even though she tried hard to hide it from her lover, it was obvious, and Mary Eunice, the girl inside her, felt her heart break. The brunette didn't say anything as she settled herself into the car, nudging the dog off of her.

The blonde sat down by her, but didn't turn the vehicle on, the air heavy between them. But she tried anyway. "You're always surprised."

Lana glanced sideways at her, but remained silent.

"I bring you every year, every birthday. And yet you seem surprised when I ask you if you want to come."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but refrained, mulling her thoughts over. Mary Eunice waited.

And finally it came.

"I miss her. I loved her."

The blonde's response was measured. "I know."

Lana's black eyes landed on her golden ones. "And I love you."

Mary Eunice nodded slightly.

_I know._

It went unspoken.

"I'm taking you home."

Lana nodded.


End file.
